Grimms Märchen für HP Slash Süchtige
by SexyMagicMan
Summary: Auf allgemeinen Wunsch nach meinem OneShot „Snape im Märchenland“ schreibe ich einen OneShot in ähnlicher Weise!Die Idee hierzu lieferte mir die FF „Rotkäppchen in Hogwarts“ von JayCee!Ich habe diese als eine Art Fortsetzung davon geschrieben und somit im
1. 01 Schneewittchen in Hogwarts

Auf allgemeinen Wunsch nach meinem One-Shot „Snape im Märchenland" schreibe ich einen One-Shot in ähnlicher Weise!

Die Idee hierzu lieferte mir die FF „Rotkäppchen in Hogwarts" von JayCee!

Ich habe diese als eine Art Fortsetzung davon geschrieben und somit im ähnlichen Stil.

Dein Einverständnis vorausgesetzt: JayCee!

Wenn Dir das nicht schmeichelt, dass ich Dir damit „Huldige", darfst Du mir ein böses Review hinterlassen Grins (Hoffe nicht).

Wieder gehen in Hogwarts die Vorhänge der Bühne auf! Wieder heißt es: Es ist Weihnachten, die Zeit der Märchen…

**Schneewittchen in Hogwarts**

**Schneewittchen: Severus Snape**

**Mutter: Madam Pomfrey**

**Jäger: Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Stiefmutter/Böse Königin: Sybill Trelawney**

**Prinz: Remus Lupin**

**Die 7 Zwerge: diverse Hauselfen**

**Text: Minerva McGonagall**

**McGonagall**: _Es war einmal mitten im Winter, und die Schneeflocken fielen wie Federn vom Himmel herab…._

Filch krabbelte oberhalb der Bühne auf einem Querbalken und ließ Federn aus einem großen Kopfkissen gleiten.

**Filch**: Verdammter Mist, immer hab ich so nen sch… Job! Na, wenigstens muss ich diesmal nicht mitspielen.

**McGonagall**: Ruhe! _Da saß eine Königin an einem Fenster, das einen Rahmen von schwarzem Ebenholz hatte, und nähte._

Auf der Bühne saß Poppy vor einem imaginären Fenster und nähte.

**McGonagall**: _Und wie sie so nähte und nach dem Schnee aufblickte, stach sie sich mit der Nadel in den Finger, und es fielen drei Tropfen Blut in den Schnee._

POPPY! Jetzt stech´ dich schon endlich!

**Madam** **Pomfrey**: Muss das sein? Ich bin doch so schmerzempfindlich!

**McGonagall**: Stell dich nicht so an, bei anderen bist du auch nicht so zimperlich!

**Madam** **Pomfrey** kniff ihre Augen zusammen und stach sich mit der Nadel in den Finger.

AAAAAHHHHHH! Das tut so weh!

**McGonagall**: Verdammt, sag schon Deinen Text auf.

**Madam** **Pomfrey**: OH, sieht MEIN BLUT (Würgs) schön auf dem Schnee aus. Ach, hätte ich nur ein Kind so weiß wie Schnee, so rot wie Blut und so schwarz wie das Holz an dem Rahmen

**McGonagall**: _Kurz darauf gebar sie ein Töchterlein. Diese hatte Haut so weiß wie Schnee, Lippen so rot wie Blut und Haare so schwarz wie Ebenholz_

_Es wurde darum Schneewittchen genannt._

_Als das Kind geboren war, starb die Königin. _

**_Als das Kind geboren war, starb die Königin_**….. Poppy, willst Du endlich krepieren?

**Madam Pomfrey**: Ach schon? Dachte meine Rolle wäre größer. Was ist denn mit dem Spiegel?

**McGonagall**: Das bist nicht Du, sondern die Stiefmutter. Und jetzt…krepier.

**Madam Pomfrey**: Pfff…na gut.

Madam Pomfrey starb eines langen, dramatischen, völlig überzogenen Todes und wurde von Filch von der Bühne gezerrt.

**Madam Pomfrey**: Hey, Vorsicht! Grobian!

**Filch**: Ruhe! Du bist tot!

**McGonagall**: _Übers Jahr nahm sich der König eine neue Gemahlin. Es war eine schöne Frau, aber sie war stolz und hochmütig und konnte es nicht leiden, von jemandem an Schönheit übertroffen zu werden._

_Sie hatte einen wunderschönen Spiegel._

Filch schleppte mit großer Mühe den Spiegel Nerhegeb heran.

**Filch**: Konnte es nicht so ein kleiner sein, den die Weiber immer in ihren Handtaschen rumschleppen? Nein, warum auch! Ich kann das ja schleppen und mir dann das Kreuz …..

**McGonagall**: RUHE! Äh, wo ist die böse Königin? SYBILL!

Sybill schaut hinter dem Bühnenvorhang hervor

Sybill Trewlaney: Ja? Was ist?

**McGonagall**: Stell dich vor Deinen Spiegel!

**Sybill**: Ach, bin ich schon dran?

**McGonagall**: Ja, sag bloß das hast Du nicht gewusst?

**Sybill**: Natürlich, aber man lässt sich ja gerne bitten…

**McGonagall**: Sybill, vor Deinen Spiegel! Aber ein bisschen Plötzlich!

_Wenn sie sich darin beschaute, sprach sie:_

**Sybill**: Oh, mein lieber Spiegel sag nichts! Ich weiß was Du sagen willst, ich habe es in meiner Kristallkugel gesehen und…

**McGonagall**: SYBILL! Jeder weiß, dass Du Deinen Text gelesen hast und daher weißt, was der Spiegel sagt. Aber bitte halte Dich an Deinen Text und sag diesen auf.

Gaaaaanz ruhig Minerva, zähl langsam bis zehn. Eins…zwei…drei…

**Sybill**: Pöh, Banausen! Aber bitte, wenn ihr die langweilige Tour wollt…

**McGonagall**: SYBILL!

**Sybill**: Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer ist die schönste im ganzen Land?

**McG**: _Und der Spiegel antwortete: _

Peeves, welcher im Spiegel schwebte antwortete: Ihr sicher nicht Trewlaney….. he he he

**McG:** PEEVES! Wer hat dem Unhold erlaubt mitzuspielen?

Natürlich sagt das der Spiegel nicht. _Er sagt: Frau Königin, Ihr seid die Schönste im Land._

**Peeves**: Sag ich doch!

**McG**: _Da war sie zufrieden, denn sie wusste, dass der Spiegel die Wahrheit sagte._

_Schneewittchen aber wuchs heran und wurde immer schöner. Und als es siebzehn Jahre alt war, war es so schön wie der klare Tag und schöner als die Königin selbst._

_Als diese einmal ihren Spiegel fragte…_

**Sybill**: Echt jetzt, muss das sein? Immer dieselbe Frage….

**McG**: Sybill, bitte….

**Sybill**: Na gut. Spieglein, Spieglein blah blah blah…

**McG**: Sybill, also wirklich!

Peeves im Spiegel: Frau König, Ihr seid die schönste hier, aber der Transvestit hier im Schlosse ist tausendmal schöner als ihr!

**McG**: PEEVES, ES REICHT! RAUS!

Peeves flog mit schallendem Gelächter zur Halle hinaus. Stimmt doch!

**McG**: _Da erschrak die Königin und wurde gelb und grün vor Neid. Von Stund an, wenn sie Schneewittchen erblickte, kehrte sich ihr Herz im Leibe um, so hasste sie das Mädchen._

_Eines Tages rief sie einen Jäger._

Gilderoy Lockhart betritt die Bühne und ging murrend zur Königin.

**Gilderoy**: Was willst Du Sybill?

**McG**: Gilderoy, was soll das denn jetzt! Erstens ist das jetzt nicht Sybill sondern die Königin und 2. ein bisschen mehr Respekt bitte.

Was hast Du denn?

**Gilderoy**: Manno, warum bin ich schon wieder der Jäger? Ich wäre als Prinz viel besser geeignet, als der zerlumpte…

**McG**: Also wirklich Gilderoy. Das hatten wir nun schon ein paar Mal besprochen. Du bist der Jäger und jetzt spiel Deine Rolle!

**Gilderoy**: Aber ich bin einem Prinzen viel ähnlicher. Das markante, schöne Gesicht, die prachtvollen Haare, das Lächeln…außerdem steht mir das Prinzengewand besser!

**McG**: Gilderoy, spiel endlich Deine Rolle! Außerdem willst Du bestimmt nicht das Schneewittchen heiraten.

Gilderoy wurde blass. Aber…. das ist doch nur eine Rolle, ….oder nicht?

**McG**: RUHE JETZT!

**Sybill**: Jäger, bringt das Mädchen in den Wald. Ich will es nicht mehr vor meinen Augen sehen.

Gilderoy: Gnnhi hi hi, sag bloß Du kannst noch was durch diese dicken Brillengläser erkennen.

**Sybill**: Also wirklich! Muss ich mir das bieten lassen, Minerva?

**McG**: Gilderoy, sag bitte einfach nur Deinen Text auf.

**Gilderoy**: Aber ich hab ja noch keinen…

**McG**: DANN BLEIB EINFACH AUF DEINEM PLATZ STEHEN UND SIE HÜBSCH AUS! DAS KANNST DU DOCH HOFFENTLICH!

**Gilderoy**: Das kann ich ohne Probleme!

Und schon schwang er sich in Positur und blieb wie ein ausgestopfter Pfau stehen. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

**Sybill**: Du sollst es töten und mir Lunge und Leber als Wahrzeichen mitbringen

**Gilderoy**: WÄH! Echt jetzt? Da mach ich mich doch schmutzig!

Minerva schlug die Hand vor die Stirn.

**McG**: Gilderoy, kennst Du Deine Rolle und ihren Text?

**Gilderoy**: Hm… dachte es reicht, wenn ich schön aussehe. …Aber den Text des Prinzen kann ich…

**McG**: Du spielst aber nicht den Prinzen! Wenn Du so weitermachst, spielst Du gar nichts mehr!

_Der Jäger gehorchte und führte Schneewittchen in den Wald._

Severus Snape trat in Frauengewändern und einer missmutigen Stimmung auf die Bühne.

Die ganze Halle verstummte. Kein Laut war zu hören. Dann brach aus allen Richtungen Gelächter aus. Niemanden hielt es mehr auf den Stühlen. Die Schüler johlten, was Severus Stimmung nicht gerade verbesserte.

**McG**: Und was hat der Werte Herr diesmal?

Das hätte sie nicht fragen dürfen. Severus holte tief Luft und machte seiner Unmut mit eiskalter Stimme Luft.

**Severus**: Kannst Du mir sagen, warum ich hier mit Frauenkleidern auf der Bühne stehe?

**McG**: Weil Du das Schneewittchen spielst.

**Severus**: Und warum muss ich dieses Schneeflittchen spielen?

**McG**: Es heißt Schneewittchen. Und um Deine Frage zu beantworten, Du bist am besten für diese Rolle geeignet.

**Severus**: Wie bitte? Als Mann?

**McG**: Wir haben keine passende Lehrerin für diese Rolle.

**Severus**: Und warum dann keine Schülerin? Ich habe das Original Märchen gelesen, Du pfuscht. In dem Original ist Schneewittchen erst sieben Jahre alt, als es in den Wald geführt wurde.

**McG**: Da siehst Du es, wir haben keine siebenjährige hier!

**Severus**: Ich bin aber auch keine siebzehn. Warum kann Potter das nicht spielen? Er ist doch auch schwarzhaarig…

**McG**: Es war der Wunsch des Prinzen, dass Du das Schneewittchen spielst.

**Severus**: HÄH?

**McG**: Außerdem ist Potters Haut nicht so blass wie Deine. Deine Haut ist wirklich weiß wie Schnee. Und jetzt bitte, spiel Deine Rolle!

**Severus**: Na gut, aber mussten diese Dinger hier sein?

Damit zeigte er auf seine künstlichen Brüste.

**McG**: Ja Severus!

**Severus**: Hmpf, der erste der ein falsches Wort sagt, stirbt einen qualvollen Tod!

Gilderoy zog sein Schwert!

**McG**: HALT Gilderoy, nur so tun!

_Der Jäger zog sein Schwert, aber Schneewittchen fing an zu weinen und flehentlich um sein Leben zu bitten._

Severus rührte sich nicht.

**McG**: Severus, bitte! Was hast Du denn nun schon wieder?

**Severus**: Ein Snape heult nicht und fleht auch nicht!

**McG**: Als Schneewittchen schon.

Aber als Severus sich noch immer nicht anschickte zu heulen oder zu flehen, seufzte Minerva.

**McG**: Na schön.

_Weil das Mädchen so schön war, hatte der Jäger Mitleid._

**Gilderoy**: Hi hi, is klar!

**McG**: GILDEROY! Deinen Text Bitte!

**Gilderoy**: So lauf hin, Du armes.. äh ..Kind!

**McG**: _Bei sich dachte der Jäger, dass die wilden Tiere des Waldes es sicher bald gefressen haben. Und doch fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen, da er es nicht zu töten brauchte._

_Als ein junger Frischling daher gesprungen kam, stach er ihn ab, nahm Lunge und Leber heraus und brachte sie als Wahrzeichen der Königin._

**Gilderoy**: Das muss ich aber jetzt nicht, oder?

**McG**: NEIN! Oder siehst Du hier irgendwelche Viecher?

Aufatmend ging Gilderoy von der Bühne.

**McG**: Nun _war das arme Mädchen in dem großen Wald mutterseelenallein._

Filch schob eine große, als Wald bemalte Wand in den hinteren Teil der Bühne.

**McG**: _Es lief so lange die Füße es trugen, bis zum Abend. Da sah es ein kleines Häuschen und ging hinein, sich auszuruhen._

Filch seufzte genervt auf und schob eine neue Wand hinein, die an das innere einer Hütte erinnerte.

**Filch**: Mit mir kann man es ja machen…

**McG**: _In dem Häuschen war alles so winzig, aber so zierlich und reinlich. Da stand ein weiß gedecktes Tischlein mit sieben kleinen Tellern, jedes Tellerlein mit seinem Löffel, ferner sieben Messer und Gabeln und sieben Becher._

_An der Wand waren sieben Bettchen nebeneinander aufgestellt und schneeweiße Laken darübergedeckt._

**Severus**: Wer wohnt hier denn? Barbie und ihre Teeparty?

**McG**: Ruhe Severus! Aber interessant, Du kennst Barbie?

Severus wurde rot.

**McG**: _Schneewittchen war hungrig und durstig, deshalb aß es von jedem Teller ein wenig Gemüse und Brot und trank aus jedem Becher einen Tropfen Wein, denn es wollte nicht einem alles wegnehmen._

Severus tat sich gütlich.

**McG**: Ich sagte, es wollte nicht einem alles wegnehmen. Musst Du den ganzen Wein leer saufen?

**Severus**: Das kann man hier ja nur betrunken ertragen…

**McG**: Weil _es so müde war, legte es sich in ein Bettchen. Aber keines passte._

**Severus**: Das hätt´ ich Dir auch gleich sagen können. Das entspricht der Logik, wenn…

**McG**: SEVERUS, RUHE!

_Das eine war zu kurz, dass andere zu lang, bis endlich das siebente recht war. Darin schlief es ein._

Severus warf sich direkt auf das letzte Bett.

**McG**: Als es dunkel war, kamen die Bewohner des Hauses heim.

Sieben Hauselfen wuselten plötzlich auf der Bühne herum. Da sie sich geweigert hatten ihre Kostüme anzuziehen, da diese nun mal Kleider waren, sahen sie nicht wie Zwerge aus.

Stattdessen hatten sie weiterhin ihre Küchenhandtücher um. Sie waren jedoch sehr stolz mitspielen zu dürfen. Dabei waren sie so aufgeregt, dass sie ständig ihre Texte durcheinander brachten.

**McG**: _Es waren die sieben Zwerge, die in den Bergwerken hakten und gruben._

_Als sie es hell im Häuschen gemacht hatten, sahen sie, dass jemand darin gewesen war._

**Der erste Hauself sprach**: Wer hat auf meinem Stühlchen gesessen?

**Der zweite**: Wer hat von meinem Tellerchen gegessen?

**Der dritte**: Wer hat von meinem Brötchen genommen?

**Der** **viert**: Wer hat von meinem Gemüschen gekostet?

**Der** **fünfte**: Wer hat mit meinem Gäbelchen gestochen?

**Der** **sechste**: Wer hat aus meinem Becherchen getrunken?

Der siebte sah sich um und sah, dass in seinem Bettchen jemand gelegen hatte und sprach: Wer hat in meinem Bettchen gelegen?

Wer hat in mein Töpfchen gepinkelt? – Hörte man schließlich eine Stimme in der Halle.

**McG**: WER WAR DAS? Es gibt doch keinen achten Zwerg?

Peeves flog durch die Lüfte und hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen.

**McG**: JAGD ENDLICH DIESEN UNRUHESTIFTER HINAUS.

_Als einer der Zwerge in sein Bettchen sah, erblickte er Schneewittchen, das darin lag und schlief._

_Es rief die anderen herbei, die es verwundert ansahen._

**Hauself No.3**: Ei, is der Professor aber fesch in dem Fummel!

**Hauself No.5**: Ob er das nicht immer tragen könnte?

**McG**: RUHE VERDAMMT!

_Sie hatten so große Freude daran, dass sie es nicht aufweckten, sondern fortschlafen ließen._

_Als es morgen war, erwachte Schneewittchen._

_**Als es morgen war, erwachte Schneewittchen**….._ Ey, Severus, bist Du eingepennt?

AUFWACHEN!

**Hauself No.1**: Wer bist Du?

**Severus**: Schneewittchen.

**Hauself No.4**: Wieso bist Du hier?

**Severus**: Weil man mich zwingt!

**McG**: SEVERUS!

_Da erzählte es, dass seine Stiefmutter es umbringen lassen wollte. Der Jäger ihm aber das Leben geschenkt hatte._

**Severus nuschelte**: Ja, ein beschissenes als Spion!

**Hauselfe No.6**: Bleib bei uns! Wir waschen, kochen und putzen für Dich!

**McG**: NEIN, Schneewittchen Putzt, wäscht und kocht!

Die Hauselfen sahen sie entsetzt an.

**Hauselfe No.3**: Aber nein, das geht nicht! Das ist Impy´s Arbeit. Das ist keine Arbeit für einen Zauberer.

McGonagall bekam fast einen Heulkrampf.

**McG**: Wir spielen doch nur, das gehört dazu. Schnief

_Das Mädchen blieb bei den Zwergen und hielt das Haus in Ordnung, während diese in den Bergen nach Gold schürften._

**Hauselfe No.2**: Passen sie auf Prof. Trewlaney auf Sir. Das sagte zumindest Prof. McGonagall!

Diese sagte nichts mehr dazu, ihre Nerven hielten das kaum mehr aus.

**McG**: _Die Königin aber dachte, dass sie wieder die schönste wäre und befragte ihren Spiegel._

Trewlaney trat an einer der Ecken der Bühne auf, wo man den Spiegel hat stehen lassen.

**McG**: _Sie befragte wieder ihren Spiegel_.

**Peeves**: He he Du siehst ja nicht schlecht aus Ische (WÜRG) aber die Tunte bei den Zwergen hinter den 7 Bergen is´ geiler!

**McG**: Gaaaaaanz ruhig, Minerva. Alles geht vorbei!

_Die Königin merkte, dass der Jäger sie betrogen hatte und Schneewittchen noch am Leben war._

**Severus**: Und machte ihn einen Kopf kürzer! He he he

NEIIIIIIIIIN!

Ein aufgeregter Gilderoy lief kreischend durch die Halle zum Schloss hinaus.

**McG**: VERDAMMTE SAUBANDE, SEID ENDLICH RUHIG!

_Sie sann, wie sie Schneewittchen töten könne. Als sie sich endlich etwas ausgedacht hatte, ging sie in eine verborgene Kammer des Schlosses, in die niemand konnte und vergiftete einen Apfel._

**Sybill**: Hey, Du lässt aber was aus. Was ist mit dem Gürtel und dem Kamm?

**McG**: ICH KANN ES MIT EUCH IRREN NICHT MEHR LANGE AUSHALTEN. Das Stück wird auf das wesentliche beschränkt! KLAR?

**Sybill**: Pfh ..von mir aus. Ich habe das ja schon kommen sehen…

**McG**: SYBILL!

_Als der Apfel fertig war, färbte sie sich das Gesicht und verkleidete sich als Bauersfrau._

_So ging sie zu den sieben Zwergen. An der Tür klopfte sie._

_Schneewittchen streckte den Kopf heraus und sprach…_

_UND SPRACH_…..

SEVERUS!

**Severus**: Du weißt auch nicht was Du willst. Ich denke wir sollen den Mund halten.

Severus ging zur Bauersfrau.

**Severus**: Ich darf keinen reinlassen. Ich darf hier gar nix!

**Sybill**: Soll mir recht sein. Aber meine Äpfel will ich loswerden. Ich schenke Dir einen.

**Severus**: Nein, darf nicht!

Wobei seine gierigen Augen ihn Lügen straften.

**Sybill**: Fürchtest Du dich etwa vor Gift?

**Severus**: Gift? Ey, sag mal. Welches hast Du reingetan? Weißt Du ich interessiere mich sehr für Gifte aller Art und….

**McG**: SEVERUS! WAS SOLL DAS!

**Severus**: Man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen!

**Sybill**: Ich schneide den Apfel in zwei hälften. Die helle esse ich, die rote bekommst Du.

**McG**: _Der Apfel war so gekonnt gemacht, dass nur die rote Hälfte vergiftet war._

_Als Schneewittchen sah, wie die Alte aß, konnte auch sie nicht länger widerstehen._

_Doch kaum hatte sie den Bissen im Mund, fiel es wie tot zur Erde._

Severus gleitete gekonnt zu Boden.

**McG**: _Die Königin betrachtete es und lachte._

**Sybill**: Severus, ich hatte e kommen sehen. Das nächste Mal hörst Du auf meine Kristallkugel…

**McG**: SYBILL, VERDAMMT!

_Im Schloss befragte die böse Königin erneut ihren Spiegel und erhielt die Antwort, die sie sich wünschte. Nämlich, dass sie die schönste im Lande war._

_Als die Zwerge abends nach Hause kamen, sahen sie ihr geliebtes Schneewittchen auf dem Boden liegen. Es atmete nicht mehr._

_Sie legten es auf eine Bahre und beweinten es Drei Tage lang. Danach wollten sie es beerdigen. Aber es sah noch so frisch aus, als ob es noch leben würde_.

**Hauselfe No.1**: Wir können den Professor doch nicht verbuddeln.

**Hauselfe No.2**: Nein, dass können wir nicht! Er killt uns!

**Hauselfe No.3**: Oder verflucht uns!

**Hauselfe No.4**: Oder verjagt uns!

**Hauelfe No.5**: Oder schlimmer, er schenkt uns Kleidung!

Alle Hauselfen sahen sich geschockt an.

**McG**: _Die Zwerge fertigten einen durchsichtigen Sarg aus Glas an und betteten darin Schneewittchen zur Ruhe._

**Severus**: Ich hoffe da sind Luftlöcher drin, sonst könnt ihr das ganze direkt vergessen.

Ich nehm´ vorsichtshalber meinen Zauberstab in die Hand.

Severus lüpfte die Röcke und zeigte dabei unfreiwillig seine in schwarzen Strapsen gehaltenen Beine.

„Schicke Beine Professor!" Rief ein Schüler aus dem Publikum.

**Severus**: Wer war das! Ah Potter! Sie kommen Morgen früh in mein Büro. Dann dürfen sie dieses Kleid im Unterricht tragen.

**McG**: AB IN DEINEN SARG SEVERUS UND HALT DIE KLAPPE!

_Dann stellten sie den Sarg in den Wald und bewachten diesen abwechselnd._

Wieder schob Filch die Wand mit dem Wald über die Bühne.

**Filch**: Entscheidet euch endlich mal für einen Hintergrund!

**McG**: _Nun lag Schneewittchen lange, lange Zeit in dem Sarg und verweste nicht, sondern sah aus, als wenn es schliefe._

_Es trug sich zu, dass ein Königssohn sich in den Wald verlief und zu dem Zwergenhaus kam, um dort zu übernachten._

Remus ritt auf Firenze auf die Bühne. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein verklärter Ausdruck und er lächelte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

**Severus**: Na, freust Dich, dass ich endlich krepiert bin?

**Remus**: Aber Severus! Nichts liegt mir ferner. Was Du wieder denkst. Lebend bist Du mir viel lieber.

Bei den letzten Worten lief er rot an.

**Remus**: Aber in diesem Märchen kommt kein böser Wolf drin vor!

**McG**: Könnt ihr das bitte später klären?

_Er sah das schöne Schneewittchen im Wald liegen._

**Remus**: Bitte, liebe Zwerge! Lasst mir den Sarg. Ich will euch geben, was ihr verlangt. Ich will es ehren und …lieben (schmacht) wie mein Heiligtum

**Hauself No.7**: Aber nicht doch Prof. Lupin. Wenn ihr Prof. Snape haben wollt, könnt ihr ihn gerne mitnehmen. Dobby ist froh, wenn er nicht mehr bei ihm putzen muss.

Minerva schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

**Severus**: Na warte Bürschchen!

**McG**: _Der Königssohn ließ den Sarg von seinen Dienern auf den Schultern fortragen._

Filch kam auf die Bühne.

**Filch**: Immer diese Schlepperei, und das zu Weihnachten, wo sich der Professor mit so viel Weihnachtsgebäck voll gestopft hat…

**McG**: _Da geschah es, dass sie über einen Strauch stolperten. Der Sarg und somit Schneewittchen wurden kräftig durchgeschüttelt, und das giftige Apfelstückchen fiel aus ihrem Hals._

**Severus**: WÜRGS, nicht so doll. Ich muss gleich reihern.

Severus schmiss den Deckel runter, noch blasser als sonst.

**Severus**: Wo bin ich?

Remus stürzte auf ihn zu.

**Remus**: Bei mir mein Herzblatt!

Severus sah ihn schief an.

**Severus**: HÄH?

**Remus**: Ich habe Dich lieber als alles auf der Welt. Komm mit mir auf mein Zimmer und vögel mich durch die Matratze…

Severus lief rot an.

**Severus**: Na ja, is ja Weihnachten und ich hab nix weiteres vor…

**McG**: DAS IST DOCH WOHL JETZT DIE HÖHE! DAS IST EIN KINDERMÄRCHEN KEIN PORNO…

Aber die beiden auf der Bühne waren bereits in einen innigen Kuss verschmolzen und die Schüler johlten.

Sie hatten das Märchen zwar kaum verstanden aber sie hofften, dass ihr Meister der Zaubertränke nach einer durchgevögelten Nacht doch etwas umgänglicher würde.

Minerva schmiss ihr Manuskript hin und ging wutentfacht von der Bühne.

**Minerva**: ICH MACHE SO ETWAS NIE WIEDER!

ENDE


	2. 02 Der Froschkönig ist los

Auf allgemeinen Wunsch nach meinem One-Shot „Snape im Märchenland"

und „Schneewittchen in Hogwarts" schreibe ich einen One-Shot in ähnlicher Weise!

Wieder gehen in Hogwarts die Vorhänge der Bühne auf! Wieder heißt es: Es ist Weihnachten, die Zeit der Märchen…

**Der Froschkönig ist los …**

**König: Severus Snape**

**Königstochter 1: Blaise Zabini**

**Königstochter 2: Neville Longbottom**

**Jüngste Königstochter: Draco Malfoy**

**Frosch: Harry Potter**

**Text: Minerva McGonagall**

**McGonagall**: _In alten Zeiten, als das Wünschen noch etwas half, lebte ein König, der sehr schöne Töchter hatte._

_Die jüngste Tochter war besonders schön. Selbst die Sonne, die doch so viel Schönheit gesehen hat, wunderte sich jedes Mal aufs neu, wenn sie ihr ins Gesicht schien._

_Nahe bei dem Schloss des Königs lag ein großer, dunkler Wald, und in dem Wald unter einer alten Linde war ein Brunnen._

_Wenn nun der Tag recht heiß war, so ging das Königskind hinaus in den Wald und setzte sich an den Rand des kühlen Brunnens._

Draco Malfoy saß in einem wunderschönen, smaragdgrünen Seidenkleid auf der Bühne inmitten dieses imaginären Waldes am Brunnen. Man hatten seine Haare mit einem Zauber verlängert, so dass diese ihm in großen Locken sein Gesicht einrahmten.

Er hielt einen silbernen Spiegel in seinen Händen und besah sich ständig darin.

**Draco**: Mum hat Recht, ich wäre auch ein hübsches Mädchen geworden…

**McGonagall**: Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy, wäre es Ihnen möglich, sich von Ihrem reizenden Spiegelbild zu trennen und Ihre Rolle zu spielen?

Auf der Bühne sah Draco auf…..

**Draco**: Höh? Bin ich schon dran?

**McGonagall**: Natürlich….. äh, ne warten Sie mal!

_Wenn es Langeweile hatte, so nahm es eine goldene Kugel, warf sie in die Höhe und fing sie wieder auf; und das war sein liebstes Spielzeug._

Draco hatte seinen Spiegel in der Innenseite seines Kleides verschwinden lassen. Stattdessen hielt er nun den goldenen Schnatz in der Hand.

**McGonagall**: Mr. Malfoy, was soll das denn nun schon wieder? Wo haben Sie die goldene Kugel, die ich Ihnen gegeben habe? Und wie kommen Sie überhaupt an den Schnatz?

Draco warf ihr ein Unschuldiges Lächeln zu…

**Draco**: Die Kugel gefiel mir nicht, die war nicht aus echtem Gold. Mit so etwas spielt ein Malfoy nicht! Selbst meine Kinderrassel war aus purem Gold mit Edelsteinen besetzt und…

**McGonagall**: Mr. Malfoy, das interessiert mich nun wirklich nicht! Aber sagen Sie mir doch bitte, wie Sie gedenken, den Schnatz im Brunnen zu versenken?

Draco sah sie mit großen Kulleraugen an.

**Draco**: Das hab´ ich doch gar nicht vor! Wie käme ich dazu…

**McGonagall**: Mr. Malfoy, das steht in ihrem Skript!

**Draco**: Lassen sie mich raten… das war der Wisch mit so viel Text, den ich lernen sollte?

**McGonagall**: Ja genau!

**Draco**: Na, also den hab´ ich in die Tonne gekloppt.

**McGonagall**: SIE HABEN WAAAAS?

**Draco**: So etwas braucht ein Malfoy nicht! Ich bin ein künstlerisches Naturtalent.

**McGonagall**: Ich fang besser gar nicht an mich aufzuregen! Diese Muggeldroge ist gar nicht schlecht! Wie nennen die das? Valium?

_Nun trug es sich einmal zu, dass die goldene Kugel ins Wasser fiel._

Draco warf den Schnatz in die Luft, aber natürlich breitete dieser seine kleinen Flügelchen aus und flog quer durch den Raum.

**Draco**: Schitt!

**McGonagall**: Irgendwie hab ich damit gerechnet…

McGonagall zauberte eine neue Kugel hervor und reichte sie Draco.

**McGonagall**: So, und nun bitte noch einmal Mr. Malfoy.

Draco warf die Kugel in die Luft und ließ sie in den künstlichen Brunnen auf der Bühne fallen.

**McGonagall**: _Der Brunnen war tief – so tief, dass man keinen Grund sah. Da fing die Königstochter an zu weinen, und sie weinte immer lauter und konnte sich gar nicht trösten._

**Draco**: AAAAAHHHHH NEEEEEIIIIIN! Meine Lieblingskugel. Schnief Was mach ich nun?

Draco heulte herzzerreißend und vollkommen übertrieben.

**McGonagall**: _Und wie sie so klagte, rief ihr jemand zu: _

Eine Stimme erklang aus dem Brunnen: Was hast du, Königstochter? Du schreist ja, dass sich ein Stein erbarmen möchte?

Draco sah sich verstört um, er hatte das Märchen ja nicht gelesen.

**Draco**: Öh? Hör ich jetzt schon Stimmen?

**McGonagall**: _Die Königstochter sah sich um und erblickte einen Frosch, der seinen dicken, hässlichen Kopf aus dem Wasser streckte._

Draco sah in den Brunnen.

**Draco**: LIIHHHHHHH!

Draco sprang auf und rannte über die Bühne. Erst an der hintersten Wand blieb er stehen.

**Draco**: BAAAHHH, was soll der eklige Frosch hier! Igitt, schafft ihn weg! Da hat doch bestimmt wieder dieser Halbriese seine tollpatschigen Finger im Spiel.

**McG**: Mr. Malfoy, der Frosch gehört zum Stück. Gehen sie jetzt bitte wieder auf ihren Platz.

**Draco**: Nein, ich will nicht! Wer weiß was das für ein Ungetüm ist, vielleicht speit es Feuer?

**McG:** Mr. Malfoy, ich versichere Ihnen, dass er nichts in der Art tut. Bitte gehen sie auf Ihren Platz.

Widerwillig und besonders vorsichtig schlich Draco zum Brunnen. Voll Ekel nahm er in einigem Abstand seinen Platz ein.

**McG**: Näher an den Brunnen!

Draco sah sich Hilfe suchend um. Als er merkte, dass ihm niemand von dieser Qual befreien würde, rückte er näher an den Brunnen. Er hatte das Gefühl, der Frosch würde ihn anlächeln.

**Draco**: Grins nicht so blöd, Du hässliches Vieh…

Plötzlich hielt er inne und besah sich dieses „Ungetüm" näher.

**Draco**: Oh man! Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass Du noch hässlicher werden könntest, Narbenface!

Fassungslos starrte Draco den Frosch an. Dieser starrte genauso fassungslos zurück.

**Harry**: Woher weißt Du, dass ich es bin?

**Draco**: Na also hör mal. Ich habe noch niemals einen Animagi gesehen, der leichter zu erkennen war. Sie doch selbst…

Bei diesen Worten zückte er seinen kleinen, silbernen Spiegel unter seinem Rock hervor, und hielt ihn dem Frosch vor die Nase.

Der Frosch sah interessiert hinein. Auf seiner Froschstirn prangte eine Narbe in Form eines Blitzes.

**Harry**: Schitt!

**McG**: Könnten wir vielleicht mal langsam weiter machen? Die Zuschauer bewerfen sich schon vor Langeweile mit Popkorn.

Wo waren wir? Ah ja, richtig!

_Die Königstochter erblickt den Frosch._

_**Die Königstochter erblickt den Frosch…**_

Draco sah sie nur verständnislos an.

**McG**: Könnte jemand mal bitte Mr. Malfoy seinen Text soufflieren?

Filch schritt über die Bühne und kletterte in den dafür vorgesehenen Zwischenraum.

**Filch** **flüstert**: Was willst Du Schleimer? Ich flenn, weil ich ein verwöhntes Gör bin, und zu blöd bin meine Kugel ordentlich festzuhalten und sie ab in den Brunnen geflutscht is.

**McG**: FILCH! Also wirklich, so geht der Text nicht!

**Draco**: Das bereust Du, ich sag´s meinem Dad, wenn Du Glück hast, bekommst Du auch so eine Zierde auf der Stirn wie Potter!

**Harry**: Hey, hör´ auf zu flennen, so kenn ich Dich ja gar nicht! Ich hol´ Dir Dein Spielzeug wieder.

**Lüstern setzte er hinzu**: Aber was bekomm ich dafür?

**Draco**: Nichts. Einem Malfoy ist man gern gefällig! Sei froh, wenn ich Dich am Leben lass…

**McG**: NEIN! SO GEHT DAS NUN WIRKLICH NICHT! Es heißt: _Was Du dafür haben willst, lieber Frosch!_

**Draco**: Ne, ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich weiß doch dass Potter schwul ist, ich begeb´ mich doch nicht in seine Hände. Bestimmt nicht für das wertlose Plunderstück.

**McG**: Mr. Malfoy, so steht es im Text!

_Meine Kleider, meine Perlen und die Edelsteine, auch noch die goldene Krone, die ich trag._

**Draco**: Ne ne, da hört sich ja alles auf. Ich laufe bestimmt nicht nackt über die Bühne!

Harry bekam ganz große Augen und leckte sich über die Lippen. (Was als Frosch sicher nicht leicht zu Bewerkstellen ist)

**Harry**: Nein Danke, die Fummel kannste behalten, aber ausziehen kannst Du sie natürlich gerne.

Ich soll Dein Spielkamerad sein und Du musst mich lieb haben.

Mich am Tisch neben Dir sitzen lassen, von Deinem goldenen Teller essen lassen, aus Deinem Becher trinken und nicht zu vergessen, in Deinem Bett schlafen lassen! Rrrrrrrr!

**Draco**: Das kannste knicken…Meine Mutter bekommt nen Schreikrampf.

**McG**: ES HEIßT: _Ja, ich verspreche Dir alles, was Du willst, wenn Du mir nur die Kugel wieder bringst._

Draco überlegte, schließlich siegte seine Slytherin-List.

**Draco**: Na gut, es soll so sein!

**Draco nuschelte vor sich hin**: Lass den einfältigen Potter mal machen, der hockt im Wasser und quakt. Der kommt so schnell nicht mit…. He he he.

**McG**: _Als der Frosch ihr Versprechen erhalten hatte, tauchte er hinab._

_Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam er wieder heraufgerudert, hatte die Kugel im Maul und warf sie ins Gras!_

Draco griff nach der Kugel.

**Draco**: Ich bin mal großzügig und gewähre Dir meinen Dank. Bis dann Potter, Du Depp!

Damit machte er sich aus dem Staub.

**Harry**: Ey warte, das ist nicht fair! Nimm mich in Dein Bett mit…

**McG**: _Aber was half es ihm, dass er ihr laut nachschrie? Die Königstochter hörte nicht und eilte davon ins Schloss. Bald hatte sie den armen Frosch vergessen._

_Am nächsten Tag, als sie sich mit dem König und allen Hofleuten zur Tafel gesetzt hatte und von ihrem goldenen Teller aß, da kam plitsch-platsch, etwas die Marmortreppe heraufgekrochen._

Hagrid schob den Wald beiseite. Einige Hauselfen verwandelten die Bühne geschickt in einen Speisesaal.

Eine gedeckte Tafel erschien. An dieser saß Severus Snape in einem schwarz-silbernen Königsgewand. Seine Harre fielen in Wellen bis auf seine Schulterblätter und auf seinem Haupt saß eine Krone.

Aus dem Publikum waren einige OHHHHs und AHHHHHs zu hören. Auch ein anerkennender Pfiff wurde laut.

Draco saß ebenfalls an der Tafel, daneben Blaise (ebenfalls als Königstochter, ganz in Pink) und Neville (als Königstochter im Blümchenkleid)

(Anmerkung der Autorin: Die Rache für den Irrwicht im dritten Buch! He he he)

**McG**: _Als es oben angelangt war, klopfte es an der Tür._

**Harry**: Ey Schnuckelchen, mach auf!

Draco stand genervt auf und ging zur Tür.

**Draco**: Mach Dich vom Acker, Potter!

Dann warf er die Tür hastig zu und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

Severus sah auf, er bemerkte den Unmut auf Dracos Gesicht!

**Severus**: Wer war da? Wieder ein Vertreter? Steht etwa Voldemort vor der Tür um Dich zu holen?

Draco kippte vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl.

(Anmerkung der Autorin: So wie man hier die Kinder mit dem schwarzen Manne erschreckt, tun es die Zauberereltern mit Voldi!)

**Draco**: Ne, nur so ein schleimiges Vieh…

**Severus**: Und so was will etwas von Dir?

Snape hob ungläubig seine Augebraue.

**Draco**: Er glaubt ich schulde ihm was…

Draco warf Severus einen unschuldigen Blick zu.

**Severus**: Und wie kommt das Getier darauf?

**Draco**: Hm…na weißt Du…also….äh…. na ja, es hat gar nicht soooo unrecht!

Also, es war so: Ich hab meine Kugel in den Brunnen fallen lassen.

Dann tauchte dieser ekelige Frosch auf und holte sie mir vom Grund des Brunnens zurück.

**Severus**: So, na denn…

**Draco**: Aber ich musste ihm dafür was versprechen…

**Severus**: Und das wäre?

Severus Stimme klang genervt.

**Draco**: Das er mein Spielkamerad würde.

Severus ließ vor Überraschung seine Gabel fallen. Fluchs eilte ein Hauself herbei und legte eine neue neben seinen Teller.

**Severus**: Seit wann spielst Du mit Fröschen?

**Draco**: Will ich ja gar nicht!

Severus massierte mit seinen Fingerspitzen seine Schläfen. Die Unterhaltung fing an ihm Kopfschmerzen zu bereiten.

**Draco**: Ich will…

**Severus**: Ruhe! Hier geschieht immer noch was ich will! Du gehst jetzt und holst den Frosch, und tust all das, was Du diesem versprochen hast.

Ich will nichts weiter mehr dazu hören.

Draco sah ihn erschrocken an. Aber er wusste, was sein Headmaster befahl, war ungeschriebenes Gesetz. Murrend stand er auf.

**Draco** **nuschelt**: Ein Malfoy spielt nicht mit Ungeziefer. Ein Malfoy hält seine Scheinversprechen nicht. Ein Malfoy trägt keine Kleider…

Inzwischen war er an der Türe angekommen und öffnete sie.

**Draco**: Potter beweg´ Deinen Hintern rein.

**Harry**: Ich bin so weit gelaufen, ich kann keinen Schritt mehr gehen.

**Draco**: Dann eben nicht!

Damit knallte er erneut Potter die Tür vor der Nase zu. Doch dann dachte er an seinen Tränkemeister; die Strafe für Ungehorsam kannte er.

Nein, dass musste nicht sein!

Also öffnete er erneut seufzend die Tür.

Draußen saß der Frosch und schaute ihn unschuldig an.

**Draco**: Was soll ich tun Potter?

Potter machte vor Freude einen Hüpfer.

**Harry:** Trag mich, mein blonder Engel!

Draco sah ihn angewidert an, dann schluckte er. Ihm blieb keine Wahl.

Mit spitzen Fingern fasste er ihn, gerade so viel wie nötig um das Gewicht halten zu können, an.

**Draco**: WÜRGS!

Draco ging zurück zur Tafel und ließ den Frosch auf den Tisch fallen.

**Draco**: Igitt!

**Severus**: Was soll das geben wenn es fertig ist?

**Draco**: Aber Onkel Sev, Du hast doch gesagt ich soll ihn reinholen…

(Anmerkung: Bin mir sicher, Severus ist Draco´s Patenonkel! GRINS)

**Severus**: Aber bestimmt nicht auf dem Tisch platzieren, da vergeht einem ja der Appetit.

Der Frosch richtete sein Wort an den König

**Harry**: Er hat versprochen, dass ich von seinem Tellerchen essen darf!

**Dann sprach er zur jüngsten Königstochter**: Schieb mal den Teller rüber, Ische!

Ohne auf eine Reaktion Draco´s zu warten, patschte der Frosch zum Teller und bediente sich.

**Severus**: Oh….mein Magen! Jetzt ist mir der Appetit wirklich vergangen.

Dabei hielt er sich eine Hand auf dem Magen, die andere mit einem Taschentuch vor dem Mund.

**Severus**: Sag ihm, dass er damit aufhören soll. Oder wenn Neville das nächste Mal den Kessel im Unterricht in die Luft jagt, darf er ihn sezieren und als Zutat für weitere Tränke einpökeln.

Neville lief rot an und senkte seinen Blick auf seinen Teller.

**McG**: Ruhe da oben! Verdammt, hier wird niemand seziert!

_Als der Frosch sich satt gegessen hatte, sprach er: Ich bin müde, nun trage mich in Dein Kämmerlein und mach Dein seidenes Bett zu Recht. Da wollen wir uns schlafen legen…_

**Harry**: …oder was auch immer! Schmacht

Minerva sank auf einen Stuhl!

**McG**: Ich halt das nicht mehr aus… Snief….ich…ich…

Weinend brach sie ab. Sie versank in eine Lethargie und starrte vor sich hin.

**Draco**: Ey, da hört der Spaß auf…Ich teile mein Bett nicht mit Dir!

Severus verdrehte die Augen.

**Severus**: Mach das Du in Dein Zimmer kommst! ...und nimm das Vieh mit, sonst landet es noch bei mir.

**Blaise**: Aber Draco, Schatz! Wo schlafe ich dann?

Alle sahen Blaise geschockt an.

**Blaise**: Was´n? Seid ihr alle Spießer? Natürlich schlafe ich mit…äh…bei meinem Dracolein.

**Harry**: Na, Heute nicht! He he! Schnallst es nicht wie? Du bist Vergangenheit, man!

**Draco**: Schnauze Potter!

**Alle aus einem Munde**: POTTER?

Severus richtete den Zeigefinger auf Draco und öffnete den Mund. Aber kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Er war baff.

**Severus**: Ähm…ja..also…

Draco fühlte sich mehr als unwohl. Blaise zog beleidigt ab.

**Blaise**: Komm mit, Neville! Ich darf doch bei Dir schlafen? mit den Augen Klimper

Alle verließen mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck die Bühne.

Draco´s Blick war wütend!

Harrys verrucht.

Blaise´ beleidigt.

Severus´ finster.

Nur Neville lief rot an und folgte Blaise mit einem verklärten, sehnsüchtigen Blick.

Die Bühne wurde erneut umgestaltet und man befand sich in einem herrschaftlichen Schlafzimmer. Alles war in grünem Satin gehalten.

Draco warf sich in voller Montur ins Bett.

**Harry**: So schläfst Du doch nicht etwa?

**Draco**: Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst, dass ich mich vor Dir ausziehe? Es reicht, wenn Du das mit Deinen Blicken tust.

Harry alias Frosch kletterte zu Draco alias Königstochter ins Bett.

Draco fluchte.

**Harry**: Hey, du hast den ollen Snape gehört…"tu was immer Du versprochen hast"

**Draco**: Ja, da wusste er auch noch nicht dass Du es bist, Potter! Sonst hätte er Dich sofort verflucht.

Der Frosch wanderte inzwischen unter der Decke herum und betatschte dabei Draco.

Dieser griff wütend unter die Decke, griff sich den Frosch und warf ihn klatschend an die Wand.

Zuerst blieb dieser kurz durch die Wucht hängen, dann rutschte er mit einem dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck langsam hinunter.

**Draco**: Da bist´e platt, was Potter?

Dabei grinste er fies.

Als der Frosch am Boden ankam, verwandelte er sich in Potter zurück.

Aber das bereute er im nächsten Moment!

Als er sich in seinem Zimmer in einen Animagi verwandelt hatte, ließ er somit seine Kleidung zurück. Hätte er sie hier nun um sich liegen gehabt, wäre es kein Problem gewesen, aber dies war nicht der Fall.

So stand er nun splitter-faser-nackt vor der Wand und war nicht nur den Blicken Dracos ausgesetzt.

Das Publikum grölte, und Potter lief knallrot an vor Scham.

Draco war der einzige, der kein Wort sprach. Er starrte nur Potter an.

Als Harry das auffiel, und worauf Draco starrte, ging er langsam auf das Bett zu. Lasziv räkelte er sich vor Draco.

**Draco**: Bist gar nicht mal schlecht proportioniert Potter!

Harry grabbelte über die Decke und griff gezielt in Dracos Schritt.

**Harry**: Ach, nur nicht schlecht? Und was ist das hier? Nur Dein Zauberstab?

**Draco**: Ganz recht….. mit dem kann ich auch zaubern….

ENDE


	3. 03 Dornröschens Kuss

Auf allgemeinen Wunsch nach meinem One-Shot „Snape im Märchenland", „Schneewittchen in Hogwarts" und „Der Froschkönig ist los!" schreibe ich einen One-Shot in ähnlicher Weise!

Wieder gehen in Hogwarts die Vorhänge der Bühne auf! Wieder heißt es: Es ist Weihnachten, die Zeit der Märchen…

**Dornröschens Kuss**

**Dornröschen: Severus Snape**

**Königin: Sibyll Trelawney**

**König: Albus Dumbledor**

**Gute Fee: Gilderoy Lockhart**

**Böse Fee: Sirius Black**

**Prinz: Remus Lupin**

**Text: Minerva McGonagall**

**McGonagall**: _Vor langer Zeit lebten ein König und eine Königin, die sprachen jeden Tag: Ach, wenn wir doch ein Kind hätten!_

_Aber sie bekamen keines._

_Da trug es sich zu, dass die Königin einmal baden ging. Wie sie am Ufer saß, kam ein Frosch aus dem Wasser._

Die Bühne sieht aus wie ein schöner Garten. In eben diesem war ein See angelegt worden.

Darin saß Sybill Trewlaney und badete.

Nevilles Kröte saß bewegungslos am Ufer.

Peeves schwebte herbei und platzierte sich hinter der Kröte.

**Peeves**: Öhm Königin?...Hey, Du Blindschleiche, am Ufer hock ich!

**Sibyll**: Äh, …wo?

**Peeves**: Putz Dir die Brille…

**Sibyll**: Hä? …Ah, jetzt geht´s!

**Peeves**: Du willst also ein Kind? Dann solltest Du mit Dumbledor poppen, aber wenn ich Dich so anseh´, kann ich ihn versteh…..

**McG**: Peeves! Das geht eindeutig zu weit!

Wer ist hier eigentlich für die Besetzung zuständig?

**Peeves**: Na, ist doch war! Oder glaubst Du noch an den Klapperstorch?

**McG**: Peeves, halt Dich einfach an Deinen Text, oder ich hol den blutigen Baron!

Peeves erbleicht.

**Peeves**: Nein, bitte! Ist schon gut! Äh….Dein Wunsch geht in Erfüllung! Ehe ein Jahr um ist, wirst Du eine Tochter haben.

Hö Hö, und was für eine…

Damit flüchtete Peeves mit schallendem Gelächter von der Bühne!

_**McG**: Was der Frosch gesagt hatte, das geschah auch. Die Königin bekam ein Mädchen, das war so schön, dass der König sich vor Freude nicht fassen konnte und ein großes Fest ankündigte._

_Er lud nicht bloß Verwandte, Freunde und Bekannte ein, sondern auch die weisen Frauen._

_Es gab ihrer 13 in seinem Reich. Weil er aber nur 12 goldene Teller hatte, so musste eine von Ihnen daheim bleiben._

Das Bühnenbild wechselte wie von Zauberhand. Es war nun ein großer Thronsaal zu sehen.

Auf dem jeweiligen Thron saßen Sybill und Albus.

In der Mitte stand eine lange Tafel für das festliche Bankett.

An einer Seite stand eine Wiege ganz in rosa gehalten. Darin lag, als Ersatz für ein Baby, klein Norbert.

Hagrid hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seinen Drachen in eine Windel zu packen und ihm eine rosa Babyhaube aufzusetzen.

Was Norbert nicht gerade passte. Er war mit einer Leine in der Wiege fest gebunden.

Die übrigen Lehrer erschienen in passenden Festgewändern auf der Bühne, gratulierten den Eltern und huldigten dem „süßen" Prinzesschen.

Albus trat an die Wiege und kitzelte Norbert unterm Kinn.

**Albus**: Uiuiuiui, ist mein kleines Töchterchen nicht süß?

Norbert fand dies ganz und gar nicht süß und spie eine Feuersalve ab. Diese entzündete Albus Bart, welchen dieser mit verzweifeltem Blick löschte.

**McG**: _Das Fest wurde mit aller Pracht gefeiert. Als es zu Ende war, beschenkten die weisen Frauen das Kind mit ihren Wundergaben._

Gilderoy Lockhart betrat, in Vertretung der 12 Feen, die Bühne. Er trug ein lila Gewand aus Satin und Spitze. Seine Haare hatte er sich wachsen lassen. Er hatte einen Spiegel in der Hand und besah sich ständig darin.

Er trat an die Wiege, war dabei aber so von seinem eigenen Antlitz abgelenkt, dass er fast hineingegriffen hätte.

Norbert grummelte und Lockart zog verschreckt seine Hand zurück.

**Gilderoy**: Ihhhhh, was ist das denn für ein überaus hässliches Kind.

**Sybill**: MEIN KIND IST NICHT HÄßLICH! Es ist das schönste, hübscheste, wundervollste, lieblichste…

**Gilderoy**: Ja ja, ist schon gut. Also, mein äh… liebreizendes…ähm..Prinzesschen.

Du wirst reich und tugendhaft sein und …öhm, was Du wohl am nötigsten brauchst, ist Schönheit!

Jeder Prinz wird sich die Finger nach Dir lecken. Jedenfalls die, welche ich Dir übrig lasse.

**McG**: Als _elf ihre Sprüche schon getan hatten, trat plötzlich die dreizehnte herein._

Sirius betrat im knallroten Samtkleid die Bühne. Im Publikum herrschte reges Durcheinander!

Die Schüler wunderten sich, was ein gesuchter Mörder auf der Bühne zu suchen hatte. Nur Harry und seine Freunde applaudierten. Harry grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

**Harry**: Schicker Fummel Sirius, aber vergreif´ Dich nicht am Dornröschen.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Harry jetzt nicht mehr der Junge der überlebt.

**Sirius**: Ey, geile Party. Komm ich zu spät?

Mit diesen Worten trat er an die Wiege.

**Sirius**: Bäh! Was denn das für ein Gör?

Er sah sich im Raum um. Sein Blick blieb an Sibyll hängen.

**Sirius**: Ah, jetzt wird mir alles klar!

Na, denn. Wollen Wir mal.

Die Ische wird sich an ihrem 17. Lebensjahr an einer Spindel stechen und krepieren!

So, ich wollte schon immer einmal Snape verfluchen! He he he!

Damit ging er pfeifend von der Bühne.

Auf der Bühne herrschte nun Chaos. Sybill warf sich heulend über die Wiege.

**Sibyll**: Mein Baby, NEIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Die übrigen Gäste waren verstört und erschrocken und hielten sich im Hintergrund auf.

Lockhart sah Sirius mit einem wilden, lüsternen Blick hinterher.

**Gilderoy**: Hmmmmm, den gönn ich mir auch noch…

Nur Albus stand ruhig in der Mitte der Bühne. Er kramte in seinem Königsgewand und zog eine Schachtel heraus.

**Albus**: Will sonst noch jemand ein Zitronenbonbon?

**McG**: GILDEROY! Hör´ auf Sirius mit Deinen Blicken auszuziehen und sag Deinen Text auf.

Gilderoy zuckte erschrocken zusammen und ging widerwillig zurück zur Wiege.

**Gilderoy**: Hm...also, sterben muss sie ja nun nicht gerade….lassen wir sie hundert Jahre pennen.

Das Publikum grölte und bedankte sich bei Lockhart für die überaus lange Schonfrist.

**Ron**: Wahnsinn! Hundertjahre keinen Snape! Man, der Typ ist doch nicht so nutzlos wie wir dachten, was Harry?

**Hermine**: Du Idiot! Das ist nur ein Stück, morgen wirst Du wieder Prof. Snape gegenüberstehen. Es wäre besser für Dich, wenn er das nicht hören würde!

Ron erblasste! Ebenso die Schüler ringsumher.

**Neville**: Wäre auch zu schön gewesen…

**McG**: _Der König, welcher sein geliebtes Kind vor dem Unglück bewahren wollte, ließ den Befehl erteilen, alle Spindeln im ganzen Königreich zu verbrennen._

_17 Jahre vergingen._

_Die guten Wünsche der Feen gingen alle in Erfüllung. _

Severus betrat die Bühne. Er hatte eine Blonde, lockige Perücke auf und ein hellrosa Seidenkleid mit einer langen Schleppe an. Auf seinem Haupt saß ein Diadem.

**McG**: _Das Mädchen wuchs auf und war so schön, sittsam, freundlich und verständig, das jedermann…_

Schallendes Gelächter brach im Publikum aus.

**Harry**: Schön? GRÖL

**Ron**: Freundlich? Schrei weg

**Dean**: Verständig? schreit sich weg vor Lachen und kippt in die hintere Sitzreihe

**McG**: JAWOHL! SCHÖN, FREUNDLICH UND VERSTÄNDIG!

_Das jedermann es lieb haben musste, der es nur ansah!_

_An seinem 17. Geburtstag blieb es allein im Schloss zurück. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, ging es überall herum, besah sich Stuben und Kammern und kam endlich auch an einen alten Turm._

Um Severus herum änderte sich erneut das Bühnenbild. Severus stand plötzlich auf einer Wendeltreppe.

**McG**: Äh… _Dornröschen besah sich das Schloss…._

Severus blieb mit finsterer Miene und verschränkten Armen an derselben Stelle stehen.

**McG**: Was hat der Herr dieses Mal?

Severus wandte ihr den Kopf zu. Warf einen giftigen Blick in Minervas Richtung und zog eine beleidigte Schnute.

**McG**: Severus, lass es schon raus!

**Severus**: Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen….. Das Schneewittchen hab ich mir ja noch gefallen lassen, dass konnte ich noch nachvollziehen.

(Siehe: Schneewittchen in Hogwarts)

**McG**: Aber?

Severus zog eine Augenbraue verächtlich nach oben.

**Severus**: Erklär´ mir doch mal bitte, warum ich schon wieder in einem Fummel stecke.

**McG**: Weil Du das Dornröschen spielst…

**Severus**: Fang nicht wieder mit der Tour an…

Warum ich, will ich wissen! Warum dieses Mal? Ich bin nicht blond!

Warum nicht Lockhart?

Lockhart´s Kopf kam hinter dem hinteren Bühnenvorhang hervor.

**Gilderoy**: Das wüsste ich auch zu gerne! Ich wäre doch perfekt für diese Rolle gewesen! Wenn Severus nicht möchte, könnte ich gerne noch übernehm…..

**McG**: RUHE VERDAMMT! Ich habe wirklich keine Nerven mehr für eine Diskussion mit euch übrig!

Gilderoy, Deine Rolle ist vorbei! Verzieh´ Dich!

Und nun zu Dir, Sev. Ich darf es Dir nicht verraten. Der Prinz hat eine Überraschung für Dich!

Er wollte nur Dich als Dornröschen! Das muss als Erklärung genügen.

Jetzt spiel Deine Rolle, das letzte Mal warst Du doch verschont geblieben.

(Siehe: Der Froschkönig ist los)

Severus grummelte vor sich hin. Dann setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung und schritt die Wendeltreppe empor.

**Severus**: Was hat Remus den nun schon wieder mit mir vor?

Als er an Remus letzte Forderung, nämlich ihn als Schneewittchen dachte, musste er unwillkürlich, dreckig grinsen.

Oh ja, die Nacht war diese unmögliche Komödie wert gewesen…

Severus hielt vor einer Tür. In dem Schloss steckte ein verrosteter Schlüssel.

Als Severus den Schlüssel umdrehte, sprang die Tür auf und er befand sich in einem kleinen Dachstübchen im Turm.

Wiederum wechselte das Bühnenbild durch Zauberhand.

In dem Stübchen saß eine alte Frau an einem Spinnrad.

Severus trat an die alte Frau heran.

**Severus**: Was machst Du da Black?

**Sirius**: Ich spinne!

**Severus**: Ja, das weiß ich! Aber was treibst Du da?

**Sirius**: Wasch Dir die Ohren. Ich sitze an diesem Spinnrad, was glaubst Du was ich hier mache?

**Severus**: Hast Du Ausgang aus Askaban? Hafturlaub oder Knastarbeit?

**McG**: SEVERUS! Halt Dich bitte an Deinen Text.

**Severus**: Okay, ist ja gut! Also „Mütterchen" ghhhnihihih.

Zeig mal her den Mist…

**McG**: _Als die Prinzessin die Spindel berührte, da ging der Zauberspruch in Erfüllung. Sie stach sich in den Finger._

_Als es den Stich spürte, fiel sie auch schon auf das Bett nieder, das vor ihm stand und versank in tiefen Schlaf._

Severus richtete sich noch einmal auf und sah finster ins Publikum.

**Severus**: Ich komme wieder!

**McG**: Ruhe Severus! Penn endlich!

_Dieser Schlaf breitete sich auf dem ganzen Schloss aus. Der König und die Königin, die eben heimgekommen und in den Saal getreten waren, fingen an einzuschlafen und der ganze Hofstaat mit ihnen. _

_Da schliefen auch die Pferde im Stall, die Hunde im Hof, die Tauben auf dem Dach, die Fliegen an der Wand…_

**Dean**: Jaaaa, ist gut jetzt! Sonst penn´ ich auch gleich noch ein!

Zum Dank für diesen Einwand, warf ihm Prof. McGonagall einen tödlichen Blick zu.

In der Zwischenzeit schlief das Dornröschen selig auf der Bühne. Plötzlich tauchte auf eben dieser eine schwarz verhüllte Gestalt auf. Langsam kam sie auf Severus zu. Gerade wollte sie sich hinunterbeugen….

**Ginny**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, WAS IST DAS?

Harry hauchte aus und begutachtete seinen Atem. Dieser gefror in der Luft.

**McG**: EIN DEMENTOR!

Albus hechtete mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf die Bühne.

**Albus**: PATRONUS!

Der Dementor wich zurück und floh schließlich.

**Albus**: Er scheint Severus mit Sirius verwechselt zu haben.

**McG**: Die Kusszene war auch noch gar nicht dran!

Zieht die verdammte Dornenhecke hoch, dann kommt auch nicht jeder mehr auf die Bühne.

Hagrid trat vor und verteilte einige Samen auf dem Rand der Bühne. Anschließend hob er seinen rosa Regnschirm und die Samen begannen zu wachsen

Schließlich entstand eine Wundervolle Hecke. Statt Dornen hatte diese allerdings prachtvolle, pinke und feuerroter Knospen.

**McG**: Ach Hagrid! Na ja, Du hast es versucht…

_Im Land aber ging die Sage vom schlafenden Dornröschen um – so wurde die Königstochter genannt._

_Von Zeit zu Zeit kamen Königssöhne und wollten durch_ _die Hecke in das Schloss dringen._

Gilderoy betrat in einem schillernden Prinzenkostüm die Bühne. Statt eines gezogenen Schwertes hielt er einen goldenen Spiegel in der Hand.

**Gilderoy**: Hm, ich seh´ atemberaubend aus. Severus wird sich gar nicht satt sehen können an mir.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass er der Hecke ziemlich nahe kam. Bevor er dies registrieren konnte, zuckte eine der pinken Knospen hervor und biss sich in seinem Gewand fest. Eine zweite gesellte sich dazu und biss in seinen Hosenboden, bevor eine dritte mit einem Happs seine blonde Lockenpracht rapide kürzte.

Gilderoy riss sich los und rannte mit blankem Hintern schluchzend von der Bühne.

Sirius kam ihm gerade entgegen, ebenfalls im Prinzenkostüm. Auf seinem Haupt trug er einen Hut mit langer Feder.

Er erklomm leichten Fußes die Bühne und schritt eilends auf die vermeintliche „Dornenhecke" zu.

**Sirius**: Na, dann wollen wir mal! Bin zwar nicht heiß darauf Snieffelus zu knutschen, aber Minerva hat mir ja versprochen, dass ich das nicht mu…

Bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, traf ihn eine Feuerbrunst aus einer der roten Knospen.

Zurück blieb ein verkohlter, verdatterter Sirius, dessen Hutfeder noch leicht glomm.

Die Knospe, welche ihn versengt hatte, kicherte leise vor sich hin.

Steif verließ Sirius die Bühne und hustete eine kleine Rauchwolke hinaus.

**Draco**: Ha ha, dem wurde es wohl zu brenzlig!

**McG**: _Nach langen, langen Jahren kam wieder einmal ein Königssohn in das Land und hörte, wie ein alter Mann von der Dornenhecke erzählte und von dem Dornröschen, das dahinter schlief. Er wusste auch, von den vielen Prinzen, die in der Dornenhecke gestorben waren. _

Remus stürmte mit einem völlig weggetretenen Grinsen auf die Bühne.

**Remus**: Ich fürchte mich nicht! Ich will hinein und das liebreizende Dornröschen sehen!

**McG**: _Nun waren gerade die hundert Jahre vorüber, und der Tag war gekommen, an dem Dornröschen wieder erwachen sollte._

Remus trat an die Dornenhecke.

**Remus**: Sesam öffne dich!

**McG**: Pst, Remus! Das ist das falsche Märchen.

Die Knospen der Hecke streckten alle gleichzeitig ihre Zungen heraus und giggelten.

**Remus**: Dann eben mit Gewalt!

Bei diesen Worten zog er sein Schwert und mähte die Hecke nieder.

(An alle Blumenfreunde: die Hecke wurde nicht ernsthaft verletzt! Sie war nur eine Illusion!)

Als der Weg frei war, rannte Remus die Treppe zum Turm hinauf und erblickte Dornröschen.

**McG**: _Da lag es und war so schön, dass er die Augen nicht davon abwenden konnte. Er bückte sich und gab ihm einen Kuss._

Remus lief rot an und zitterte vor freudiger Erwartung. Langsam beugte er sich hinunter und küsste Severus innig.

Severus schlug die Augen auf…

**Severus**: Ach ne, bemüht sich der werte Herr doch noch mal hierher? Dachte schon Du lässt mich wirklich hundert Jahre hier schmoren!

**McG**: SEVERUS!

_Da schlug Dornröschen die Augen auf, erwachte und blickte ihn ganz freundlich an._

Remus wand sich etwas verschüchtert, mit gesenktem Kopf hin und her. Er haspelt leise vor sich hin. Plötzlich zog ein Ruck durch seinen Körper. Er blickt Severus verheißungsvoll an.

Dieser blickt verstört zurück und hebt langsam eine Augenbraue empor.

**Severus**: Was!

Remus hält seinem fragenden Blick stand und sinkt langsam auf seine Knie.

Er zückt eine rote Rose und hält sie Severus entgegen. Während dieser sie verwundert entgegen nahm hielt er eine kleine Schatulle hoch.

Langsam öffnet er diese und zeigt Severus den Inhalt.

**Remus**: Severus, Du bist mein Abend und mein Morgenstern. Das Wasser in der Sahara und das Feuer in meinen Lenden!

Ich kann keinen Tag mehr ohne Dich überleben. Willst Du mein Leben mit mir teilen?

Werde mein Ehemann und mach mich´ damit glücklich!

Severus sah ihn völlig perplex an, dann kicherte er wie ein kleines Mädchen.

**Severus**: Ehrlich Kleiner? kicher

Remus nickte mit einem Kloß im Hals.

**Severus**: giggel Na, komm her!

Er riss Remus vom Boden hoch und rollte mit ihm übers Bett. Dann griff er nach der Schatulle und ließ sich von Remus den Ring an seinen Finger stecken. Dann verschmolzen sie in einen nicht enden wollenden, innigen Kuss.

Das Publikum war geteilter Meinung. Einige machten ihrer Zustimmung in begeisterten Ausrufen und Applaus Luft.

Andere riefen: Nicht schon wieder!

Aber die darauf folgende Hochzeit konnten sie nicht aufhalten…..

ENDE

Hallo:

Ich schreibe meine Storys eigentlich unter: Serena Snape, aber dieser Name war hier schon vergeben….

Meine Storys findet ihr unter: EndlessRain, Fanfiktion.de auch schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium

Serena


	4. 04 Die Gänsemagd

Auf allgemeinen Wunsch nach meinem One-Shot „Snape im Märchenland", „Schneewittchen in Hogwarts", „Der Froschkönig ist los!" und „Dornröschens Kuss" schreibe ich einen One-Shot in ähnlicher Weise!

Wieder gehen in Hogwarts die Vorhänge der Bühne auf! Wieder heißt es: Es ist Märchenzeit…

**Die Gänsemagd**

**Königstochter: Draco Malfoy**

**Kammerjungfer: Harry Potter**

**Königssohn: Blaise Zabini**

**Kürdchen: Neville Longbottom**

**Königin: Madam Pomfrey**

**König: Albus Dumbledor**

**Text: Minerva McGonagall**

**McGonagall**: _Es lebte einmal eine alte Königin; der war ihr Gemahl gestorben und sie hatte eine schöne Tochter. Wie diese größer wurde, versprach man sie weit über Feld einem Königssohn. _

_Als nun die Zeit kam, wo sie vermählt werden sollte und das Kind in das fremde Reich abreisen musste, packte ihr die Alte gar viel köstliches Gerät und Geschmeide ein, Gold und Bilder, Becher und Kleinode, kurz alles, was nur zu einem königlichen Brautschatz gehörte._

**Ron**: Was ist denn köstliches Gerät? Is´ das was zu essen?

**Goyle**: Sicher nannte man früher die Süßigkeiten so.

**Dean**: Hey, ein köstliches Gerät hab ich auch! He he he! Willst mal kosten Angelina?

**Hermine**: Also wirklich, ihr seid solche Ferkel!

**Ron**: Was hab ich denn gemacht? Du sagst doch immer, dass ich fragen soll, wenn ich etwas nicht verstehe. Nur so würde ich lernen.

**McG**: RUHE IM PUBLIKUM!

_Auch gab sie ihr eine Kammerjungfer bei, welche mit reiten und die Braut in die Hände des Bräutigams übergeben sollte._

**Dean**: Jau, übergeben muss ich mich auch gleich!

**McG**: _Jede bekam ein Pferd zur Reise, aber das Pferd der Königstochter hieß Falada und konnte sprechen._

Das gemalte Bühnenbild im Hintergrund stellte ein Schloss dar. Die Bühne war dekoriert wie eine Landstraße.

Mitten auf der Bühne stand Madam Pomfrey in Tränen aufgelöst.

Gerade schniefte sie erneut in ihr Taschentuch, als Draco auf „Silberschnabel" hinein ritt. Dich hinter ihm folgte Harry auf dem Hippogreif „Lahme Krücke".

**Dean**: He Harry, gib dem lahmen Gaul doch den Gnadenschuss!

Draco hatte seinen langen Haaren eine Dauerwelle verpasst. Er saß aufrecht und geschmeidig auf dem gesattelten Hippogreif.

**McG**: _Wie nun die Abschiedsstunde da war, begab sich die alte Mutter in ihre Schlafkammer, nahm ein Messer und schnitt damit in ihre Finger, dass sie bluteten._

**Poppy**: Minerva, muss das nun schon wieder sein? Ich ertrage doch keine Schmerzen und mein Blut kann ich schon gar nicht sehen.

**Minerva**: Woher wusste ich, dass das kommen würde? Ich habe Dir da schon einmal etwas vorbereitet.

Mit diesen Worten zückte Minerva ein Spitzentaschentuch, auf dem drei Tropfen Blut zu sehen waren.

**Poppy**: Oh Danke Minni! Du bist ein Schatz!

Poppy nahm das Taschentuch entgegen und reichte es weiter an Draco.

**Draco**: WÄH! Was soll ich mit dem schmuddeligen Fetzen? Da hol ich mir doch glatt noch Flöhe!

**McG**: Lassen sie mich raten. Sie haben wieder einmal ihren Text nicht gelernt, Mr. Malfoy.

**Draco**: Hab´ ich wohl!

**McG**: Warum wissen sie dann nichts mit dem Taschentuch anzufangen?

**Draco**: Ich habe nur meinen Text gelernt! Er war ja unterstrichen, dass reicht doch wohl aus!

**McG**: Um Himmels Willen, Mr. Malfoy! So konnten sie doch niemals die Zusammenhänge des Stückes verstehen.

Jetzt nehmen sie einfach das Taschentuch.

Draco zuckte die Schultern und nahm dann mit vor Ekel verzogenem Gesicht das Taschentuch mit spitzen Fingern entgegen.

**Poppy**: Liebes Kind, verwahre sie wohl, sie werden dir unterwegs Not tun.

**Draco**: Ja sicher! Wenn ich Räuber in die Flucht schlagen muss.

**McG**: _Also nahmen beide voneinander betrübten Abschied. Das Läppchen steckte die Königstochter in ihren Busen vor sich, …_

**Draco**: Ganz sicher nicht, da bekomm ich Ausschlag oder Pickel auf dem Busen.

Geziert strich sich Draco über seine Brüste.

**Draco**: Ob die neuen Implantate Blaise gefallen werden? Vielleicht hätte ich doch Körbchengröße C nehmen sollen! Rrrrrrrrrr…

**McG**: Hören sie auf sich selbst zu betatschen.

…_und zog nun fort zu ihrem Bräutigam. Da sie eine Stunde geritten waren, empfand die Königstochter Durst und sprach zu ihrer Kammerjungfer…_

**Draco**: POTTER, los komme er her! Reiche er mir einen Becher Wasser aus der Quelle.

**Harry**: Was ist, kann ein Malfoy seine Beine nicht bewegen? Geh selbst!

Ich bin doch nicht Dein Diener.

Draco zog in typischer Snape-Manier eine Augenbraue hoch.

**Draco**: Das würdest Du Dich nicht wagen, wenn mein Patenonkel hier wäre….

**Harry**: Jaaaa, das ist er aber nicht! Snape is´ mit Remus auf Flitterwochen. Jetzt bist Du endlich mal fällig! Ich mach Dich fertig, Malfoy!

Draco stieg ab, beugte sich über den Rand des Sees und trank daraus. Dabei fiel ihm das Taschentuch mit den Blutstropfen hinein.

Er bemerkte es nicht, aber Harry hechtete los und fischte es aus dem Wasser.

**Harry**: Nun habe ich Gewalt über Dich! Los zieh´ Deine Klamotten aus.

**Draco**: Spinnst Du Potter? Was soll das denn jetzt?

**Harry**: Du hast mich schon verstanden, fang an zu strippen.

Draco warf Harry einen giftigen Blick zu.

Als dieser jedoch mit dem Tuch wedelte, zog sich Draco langsam aus.

Schließlich stand er nur noch in einem schwarzen Spitzen BH und String da.

Aus dem Publikum wurden Anfeuerungsrufe und zustimmende Pfiffe laut!

**Dean**: Jaaa, weiter! Mach Dich nackig!

**Draco**: Was ist, willst Du noch mehr sehen?

**Harry**: Ne lass mal! Das reicht erst mal. Aber ich komme drauf zurück.

Damit nahm er die um Draco verteilten Kleidungsstücke auf, ging hinter den nächsten Busch und zog sich um. Dann warf er Draco seine abgetragene Kleidung entgegen.

**Harry**: Hier, zieh das an!

Draco tat mürrisch, wie ihm geheißen. Als er sich wieder auf Seidenschnabel setzten wollte, hielt in Harry am Ärmel fest.

**Harry**: Nix da! Nimm lahme Krücke! Auf Seidenschnabel reite ich ab jetzt!

Draco sah ihn verdattert an, als aber Harry erneut mit dem Tuch herumfuchtelte, stieg er auf „Lahme Krücke".

Diese ächzte einmal auf und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

Harry bestieg inzwischen Seidenschnabel.

**Harry**: Und halt bloß Deine Klappe, wenn wir im Schloss ankommen.

**McG**: _Falada sah das alles an und nahm´s wohl in acht._

_So zogen sie weiter, bis sie endlich in dem königlichen Schloss eintrafen._

_Da war die Freude über ihre Ankunft groß, der Königssohn sprang ihnen entgegen, hob die Kammerfrau vom Pferde und meinte, sie wäre seine Gemahlin._

**Ron**: Hö? Wieso das denn? Hat der denn noch nie ein Foto von seiner Ische gesehen?

**Hermine**: Oh man, Ron! Das gab es zu dieser Zeit noch nicht!

**Dean**: Ich kann nicht mehr! Jetzt knutscht er auch noch die Falsche ab!

**Grabbe**: BAHHHH Blaise! Du leckst gerade Potter ab! IHHHHH…davon bekommt man Plack!

Draco stand blöd in der Gegend herum, während Harry prollig herum alberte und sich Blaise an den Hals hängte.

Albus stand derweil am Fenster des Schlosses und blickte in den Vorhof. Dabei lutschte er nachdenklich an einem Zitronenbonbon.

Es wunderte ihn, warum diese Kammerzofe so schön und elegant aussah, während die Braut seines Sohnes wie ein billiges Flittchen auftrat.

**McG**: Der König befragte die Braut nach dieser Magd.

**Harry**: Die hab ich mir unterwegs mitgenommen zur Gesellschaft.

**Dean**: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Du Lüstling!

**Harry**: Ach lasst sie anschaffen….äh, ich meine, lasst sie was schaffen! Ihr tut harte Arbeit gut.

**McG**: RUHE ZUM DONNERWETTER NOCH MAL!

_Der König hatte aber keine Arbeit für sie. Da fiel ihm der kleine Junge ein, der die Gänse hütet. Er war zwar etwas zurück geblieben aber herzensgut. Ihm könnte sie helfen._

_Kurz darauf bat die falsche Braut den jungen Königssohn um einen Gefallen._

**Harry**: Schatzi? Wenn Du mir einen Wunsch erfüllst, erfülle ich Dir auch einen!

Blaise bekam große Augen und befeuchtete seine Lippen.

**Harry**: Weißt Du, der Gaul auf dem ich hergeritten bin, hat mich unterwegs geärgert. Lass ihm den Kopf abschlagen.

**Blaise**: Was bekomme ich dafür?

Harry lächelte ihn provokant an. Mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln antwortete er.

**Harry**: Alles was Du willst!

**Blaise**: Ok, dann schlaf mit mir!

**Harry**: Ich dachte schon, Du wolltest bis zur Hochzeitsnacht warten. Ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr!

Auf der Bühne gingen wie durch Geisterhand die Lichter aus.

**McG**: VERDAMMT! MACHT SOFORT DAS LICHT WIEDER AN! HIER GIBT ES KEINE SAUERREIEN!

Als das Licht kurze Zeit später wieder an ging, rückte Harry seine hochgezogenen Röcke zurecht und wischte Blaise den Lippenstift vom Mund.

Dieser saß mit einem verklärten Gesichtsausdruck und offener Hose auf dem Bett.

**Harry**: Du hast bekommen, was Du wolltest. Jetzt erfüll mir meinen Wunsch.

Blaise grinste nur zufrieden.

**Dean**: Harry, ich wusste in Dir steckt eine richtige kleine Hure!

Hermine schaute geschockt zum Podium empor, während sich Ron in die Reihe hinter ihm übergab.

**Goyle**: Der hat gerade Draco betrogen!

Grabbe grinste ihn an.

**Grabbe**: Sauber der Bursche, ein echter Slytherin! Draco hätte auch nix anbrennen lassen, wenn es sich ihm so willig anbietet.

**Goyle**: Aber ausgerechnet mit einem Gryffindor! Noch dazu Potter. Igitt!

**Grabbe**: Für irgendwas müssen die Gryffindors doch gut sein, wenn auch nur als Mittel um sich abzureagieren…

**McG**: _Sie fürchtete, dass das Pferd sprechen würde, wie sie mit der Königstochter umgegangen war. Als der treue Fallada sterben sollte, kam dies der echten Königstochter zu Ohr. Sie versprach dem Schinder heimlich ein Stück Geld, wenn er ihr einen kleinen Dienst erwiese._

Macnair stand auf der Bühne. Er trug eine schwarze Henkersmaske und schliff sein Beil.

Draco trat an ihn heran.

**Draco**: Wenn Du die alte Schindmöhre köpfst, nagel den Kopf an das große, finstere Tor vor der Stadt. Da kann mich das Mistvieh jeden Tag sehen und mich trotzdem nie mehr anfallen.

(Siehe HP 3 – Der Gefangene von Askaban)

**McG**: Mr. Malfoy, ich bin entsetzt! Sie müssen doch etwas Mitgefühl in die Rolle legen. Falada ist ihr getreuer Freund. Mit Seidenschnabel und was er Ihnen in der Vergangenheit auch immer angetan hat, spielt bei diesem Stück keine Rolle.

Draco zuckte erneut mit seinen Schultern und ging zu Seidenschnabel herüber.

**Draco**: So Du Mistvieh! Damals bist Du davon gekommen, aber heute rollt Dein Kopf.

Seidenschnabel zuckt mit seinem Kopf nach vorne, woraufhin Draco sich erschreckt und sich auf seinen Hosenboden setzt. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und strich sein Haar nach hinten.

Nun doch etwas ängstlich macht er einen großen Bogen um das Tier und eilt von der Bühne.

Macnair grinst fies und begibt sich mit dem Beil in der Hand neben Seidenschnabel. Gerade wollte er ausholen….

**McG**: NEIN, SIE SOLLEN DOCH NUR SO TUN ALS WÜRDEN SIE IHM DEN KOPF ABSCHLAGEN!

**Macnair**: Ach… echt? Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß bei diesem Stück?

Beleidigt zog er von dannen.

**McG**: _Des morgens früh, als sie und Kürdchen die Gänse unterm Tor hinaustrieben, sprach sie im Vorbeigehen:_

_O du Falada, da du hangest!_

_Da antwortete der Kopf:_

_O du Jungfer, da du gangest,_

_wenn das deine Mutter wüsste,_

_Ihr Herz tät ihr zerspringen._

**Dean**: Ja sicher: Jungfer! Wer´s glaubt wird seelig! Da war doch schon Blaise dran! gröl

**McG**: _Da zog sie still weiter zur Stadt hinaus, und sie trieben die Gänse aufs Feld._

_Wenn sie auf der Wiese angekommen war, saß sie nieder und machte ihre Haare auf, die waren eitel Gold._

Das Bühnenbild veränderte sich in eine schöne Blumenwiese.

Draco saß in deren Mitte und kämmte sich sein goldenes Haar.

**Draco**: Loreley, ley, ley! Träller

Neville kam auf ihn zu.

**Neville**: Darf ich mal anfassen?

**Draco**: Ey, Du Perversling! Was meinst Du denn jetzt?

Neville lief rot an.

**Neville**: Eigentlich Deine Haare, aber wenn ich dürfte….

**Draco**: Nix da!... PANSY! Eil herbei!

Pansy rannte auf die Bühne. Vor Draco blieb sie stehen.

**Pansy**: Dracolein? Was kann ich für Dich tun?

Dabei klimperte sie aufreizend mit den Augen. Draco bekam das Würgen, Aber er fasste sich schnell.

**Draco**: Pansy, meine Liebe! Du hast mir doch letzte Woche noch erzählt, wie süß Du Neville auf seine tollpatschige Art und Weise findest.

**Pansy**: Ja Dracolein! Natürlich nicht so süß wie Du, aber auf seine Art sehr reizend.

**Draco**: Dann hab ich eine wundervolle Neuigkeit fr Dich. Neville ist hier! Da drüben steht er, siehst Du ihn?

Pansy sah sich suchend um.

**Pansy**: Ja wahrhaftig!

Neville horchte auf. Was geschah da wohl? Redeten die beiden über ihn?

**Draco**: Er hat mir im Vertrauen gesagt, dass er Dich hinreißend findet. Aber das würde er niemals so offen zugeben. Du weißt ja, wie schüchtern er ist.

Pansy sah schmachtend zu Neville hinüber.

**Pansy**: Wirklich? Hat er das gesagt?

**Draco**: Aber natürlich! Ich würde Dir doch niemals so etwas mitteilen, wenn es anders wäre!

Du solltest zu ihm hinübergehen und Dir nehmen, was Dir zusteht.

Pansy nickte und lächelte Draco herzlich an. Dann ging sie auf Neville zu.

Dieser sah dies mit Schrecken.

**Pansy**: Neville, mein Liebster! Ich eile zu Dir! Flöt

Mit diesen Worten eilte sie über die Bühne, direkt auf Neville zu.

Nevilles Augen weiteten sich vor Angst.

**Neville**: Aber… ich… ich wollte doch Draco…AAAAAHHHHH

Draco beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie Neville rund um die Bühne hechtete, gefolgt von einer liebeshungrigen Pansy.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht widmete sich Draco erneut seiner Haarpflege.

**McG**: Aber Mr. Draco, dass geht so doch nicht! Sie rufen doch den Wind, der Kürdchens Hütchen fortweht, so dass er es fangen muss.

**Draco**: Na und? Jetzt fängt Pansy eben den Trottel. Passt doch besser!

**McG**: _So ging es Tag für Tag. Eines Abends jedoch, ging Kürdchen vor den alten König und sagte:..._

**Neville**: Ähm, verzeihen sie bitte Prof. Dumbledor, aber…. Nun ja, ich will mich sicher nicht beschweren, aber…

**Dumbledor**: Mr. Neville, einfach frei heraus!

**Neville**: Also gut. Ich will nicht länger mit Draco die Gänse hüten. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Pansy ist nymphoman veranlagt. Wenn das so weitergeht, brauch ich Viagra.

**Dumbledor**: Bitte, nicht alle Einzelheiten.

Neville, sich bewusst werdend, was er da ausplauderte, lief rot an. Doch als er weiter darüber nachdachte, setzte er sich auf die Bühne und heulte. Dabei steckte er sich den Daumen in den Mund.

**Dumbledor**: Aber, aber Mr. Longbottem. Ich werde mir das einmal ansehen.

**McG**: _Der alte König folgte den Beiden am nächsten Morgen und lauschte, was Falada am Tore zur Gänsemagd sagte. Er folgte ihnen auch zur Blumenwiese und beobachtete Kopfschüttelnd was da vor sich ging._

_Alles geschah, wie es Kürdchen beschrieben hatte. Am Abend rief er die Magd beiseite und fragte sie, warum sie das alles täte._

**Draco**: Man Alter, Du nervst mich an! Hast Du nix zu tun? Das erzähl´ ich meinem Vater, wie hier das Schulgeld zum Fenster hinausgeworfen wird. Was für eine Misswirtschaft.

**Dumbledor**: Habe Vertrauen zu mir mein lieber Junge.

**Draco**: WÜRGS, ich bin nicht ihr lieber Junge! Schnallst es nicht, wie? Ich sag nix ohne meinen Anwalt.

**Dumbledor**: Wenn Sie mit mir nicht darüber reden können, vielleicht mit Dr. Freud? Ein sehr guter Psychiater.

Prof. Binns schwebte auf die Bühne und setzte sich halb in der Luft bleibend, vor Draco hernieder.

**McG**: MACHEN HIER WIEDER EINMAL ALLE WAS SIE WOLLEN? Es gibt doch keinen Psychiater in diesem Stück! Die Magd sollte dem Eisenofen ihr Leid klagen.

**Dumbledor**: Ja, aber das ging nicht!

**McG**: WARUM NICHT, WENN ICH FRAGEN DARF?

Draco: In das olle, schmutzige Ding setz ich mich nicht.

Beleidigt und mit gerümpfter Nase hob Draco störrisch sein Kinn.

**McG**: Mr. Malfoy, sie sind noch der Nagel zu meinem Sarg!

Eifriger Applaus seitens der Slytherin im Publikum.

**Binns**: Nun Mr. Malfoy, wo drückt den der Schuh?

Draco sah den Geist genervt an.

**Draco**: Kein Schuh drückt jemals so sehr wie ein Potter.

**Binns**: Wir machen Fortschritte, sie äußern sich sehr philosophisch. Aber beginnen wir in Ihrer Kindheit, oder besser noch in Ihren früheren Leben…

Draco rollte genervt mit den Augen und ließ den Professor einfach stehen.

**McG**: _Der König hörte die richtige Prinzessin ihr Leid klagen. Wie sie auf der Reise hierher von ihrer eigenen Magd überrumpelt worden war._

_Er trat herzu in den Raum und ließ sie aus dem Ofen gehen. Da wurden ihr königliche Kleider angetan, und es schien ein Wunder, wie schön sie war. _

_Der alte König rief seinen Sohn und offenbarte ihm, dass er die falsche Braut hätte, dass diese bloß eine Magd sei._

Blaise betrat erneut die Bühne. Er hüpfte fröhlich auf Draco zu.

**Blaise**: DRACOLEIN! SÜÜÜÜßER!

Als Blaise Draco umarmen wollte, drückte dieser ihn demonstrativ von sich.

**Draco**: Pfffh, hat sich Ausgedracolein! Hast doch jetzt Potter! Ich hab´ das auf der Bühne sehr wohl mitbekommen.

Blaise schniefte, die ersten Tränen flossen.

**Blaise**: Aber Draco, ich liebe Dich doch! Das mit Potter…

**Draco**: Spar Dir Deine Erklärungen, ich will nichts mehr hören!

**McG**: _Ein großes Mahl wurde angestellt, zu dem alle guten Freunde geladen wurden. Der Königssohn saß an der Spitze der Tafel. Neben sich seine Braut, die falsche Prinzessin, auf der anderen Seite die Gänsemagd._

_Die Kammerjungfer war jedoch so verblendet, dass sie die richtige Prinzessin unter dem glänzenden Schmuck nicht erkannte._

**Dumbledor**: Mein lieber Potter, was sollte mit einer Magd geschehen, die Ihren Herrn so und so… betrogen hätte? Welches Urteils ist diese würdig?

**Harry**: Die ist nicht Besseres wert, als dass sie splitternackt ausgezogen und in ein Fass gesteckt wird, das inwendig mit spitzen Nägeln beschlagen ist; zwei weiße Pferde müssen vorgespannt werden, die sie Gasse auf Gasse ab zu Tode schleifen…

Die Gäste saßen geschockt da, während sich einer von Ihnen auf seinem Teller erbrach. Davon wurde auch den letzten, die hart im Nehmen waren, über.

**Blaise**: BAH, echt jetzt! Ich dachte, dass sei ein Kindermärchen. Was erzählst Du da wieder Potter?

**Harry**: Hey, ich hab das Drehbuch nicht geschrieben, dass steht da wirklich so drin!

Ja, die Gebrüder Grimm sind schon hart! Eigentlich sollten einige Märchen eine Altersfreigabe gesetzt bekommen. Sind doch sonst alle immer so verweichlicht mit ihren Gören.

Blaise sah zu Draco. Er hatte kaum einen Bissen hinunter bekommen. Er liebte Draco, aber mit Potter hatte es auch seine Reize.

Bei der Erinnerung grinste er wieder dreckig.

**Blaise**: Draco Schatz! Könntest Du Dir nicht vielleicht… ein kleines bisschen… öhm, vorstellen… nun ja, so Potter, Du und ich?

**Draco**: Du willst eine Dreiecksbeziehung? Hm… könnte ich evtl. mit leben…

**Harry**: Keine Angst Draco, ich nehm´ ihn Dir nicht weg! Aber einen „flotten Dreier" lehn ich nicht ab.

Blaise lächelte erleichtert. Draco grinste lasziv.

**Draco**: Dann gehen wir doch am besten mal gleich auf mein Zimmer und probieren das aus.

**McG**: VORHANG! Das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen! Sind hier alle notgeil?

ENDE


	5. 05 König Drosselbart

Auf Euren Wunsch hin, eine weitere Fortsetzung meiner Grimms Märchen für HP-Süchtige:

In folgender Reihenfolge empfehlenswert:

- Snape im Märchenland

- Schneewittchen in Hogwarts

- Der Froschkönig ist los

- Dornröschens Kuss

- Die Gänsemagd

Wieder gehen in Hogwarts die Vorhänge der Bühne auf! Wieder heißt es: Es ist Märchenzeit…

**König Drosselbart**

**Vater der Prinzessin: Albus Dumbledor**

**Stolze Prinzessin: Lucius Malfoy**

**König Drosselbart: Severus Snape**

**Text: Minerva McGonagall**

**McG**: _Ein König hatte eine Tochter, die war über alle Maßen schön, aber dabei so stolz und hochmütig, dass ihr kein Freier gut genug war._

**Dean**: Ey man, das scheint ja diesmal was zu werden. „Freier", hört sich an wie im Puff!

**McG**: Danke für den Einwand Mr. Thomas. Wenn wir nun weiter machen könnten? Danke!

_Sie wies einen nach dem Anderen ab und trieb noch dazu Spott mit Ihnen._

_Einmal ließ der König ein großes Fest anstellen und lud dazu aus der Nähe und Ferne die heiratslustigen Männer ein._

Auf der Bühne war eine lustige Gesellschaft in einem Ballsaal zu sehen. Alle waren erschienen. Sirius, Remus, Gilderoy und viele mehr. Alle in eleganten Festgewändern.

Inmitten von diesen herrlich, herausgeputzten Königssöhnen stand Lucius mit wallendem Haar, in einem Traum aus giftgrünem Chiffon.

Stolz und herablassend stand er in der Mitte, mit hocherhobenem Haupt und geregtem Kinn.

**Lucius**: Kann mir mal einer erklären, warum ich mich nochmals auf diesen Mist eingelassen hab?

Dumbledor erschien aus dem Hintergrund. Er trug einen purpurroten Königsmantel und steuerte auf Lucius zu.

**Dumbledor**: Du hattest doch die Wahl. Azkaban oder lebenslanger Einsatz in unseren Theater-Stücken! Es war Deine Wahl.

**Lucius**: Was man dabei Wahl nennen kann!

**Dumbledor**: Wir benötigen Dein Schauspielerisches Talent ja nicht dauernd. Zwischendurch kannst Du Deinem Sozialdienst im Hexen-Altersheim nachgehen.

Für den letzten Satz erntete er einen giftigen Blick von seitens Lucius. Wobei ihn zu Todesserzeiten sicher noch schlimmeres erwartet hätte.

**McG**: Bitte zur Parade aufstellen!

_Sie wurden alle in eine Reihe nach Rang und Stand geordnet: erst kamen die Könige, dann die Herzöge, die Fürsten, Grafen und Freiherrn, zuletzt die Edelleute._

Auf der Bühne sortierten sich die Herren ihrer Rolle nach.

**McG**: _Nun ward die Königstochter durch die Reihen geführt, aber an jedem hatte sie etwas auszusetzen_.

Lucius schritt die Reihe ab, mit den Edelleuten aufwärts beginnend. Vor Remus blieb er stehen.

**Lucius**: Oh, nein! Auf keinen Fall! Da hab ich ja jeden Vollmond das Bett voller Haare, oder schlimmer: VOLLER FLÖHE!

Remus sah betreten zu Boden und betrachtete seine Fußspitzen.

**Remus**: Ich hab´ keine Flöhe! Aber schade Lucius, Du hast mich immer fasziniert.

Lucius sah ihn abwertend an und schritt weiter.

**Lucius**: Kann es noch schlimmer werden? Black, nee echt nicht! Kein Kommentar, dass erklärt sich doch von selbst!

Black regte sich auf und wollte Lucius den Hals umdrehen.

**Black**: HÖRT AUF MICH FESTZUHALTEN. DU ARROGANTES A! ICH POLIER DIER DEINE HOCHNÄSIGE , (PIEP) (PIIIIIIEP)

Es wurde Tanzmusik eingespielt, um die wilde Schimpftirade von Sirius zu übertönen.

**Lucius**: Aber, aber Black! Du musst mich nicht gleich anspringen. Die Leute wissen auch so, dass Du ein Köter bist.

Lachend schritt er weiter die Reihe entlang. Vor Gilderoy blieb er stehen, sein Lächeln erstarb.

**Lucius**: Ich berichtige mich, es kann sogar noch schlimmer werden…

**Gilderoy**: Oh Lucius, ist dass nicht herrlich? Stell´ Dir nur vor, wir zwei in einer Villa. Ich sitze vor dem Kamin, Du bringst mir meine Pantoffeln…

**Lucius**: Mach mal ne Pause! Da bekommt man ja Migräne bei Deinem Gesabbel ohne Punkt und Komma. Glaubst Du wirklich, ich würde Dich erwählen?

Wenn Du jemanden brauchst, der Dir Deine Pantoffeln bringt, nimm Black. Mit ein bisschen Mühe bringst Du ihm schon das apportieren bei.

Sirius musste von der Bühne geschleift werden, während er seine wilde Schimpfkanonade fortsetzte.

**Lucius**: So langsam macht mir die Sache Spaß! Der Nächste bitte! Hi Hi

**McG**: _So hatte sie an jedem etwas auszusetzen. Besonders aber machte sie sich über einen guten König lustig, der ganz oben stand und dessen Kinn ein wenig krumm gewachsen war._

Lucius schritt weiter, vor Severus stand er still. Dieser war in einem herrlichen schwarz/silbernen Königsgewand gekleidet. Er sah mit undurchdringlichem Blick sein Gegenüber an.

**Lucius**: OHHHH Severus! Das ich Dir noch einmal so gegenüberstehe. Du siehst wunderschön aus! Ist der Anzug von Armani?

Ein wundervolles Design.

Verlegen knabberte Lucius an seiner Unterlippe und errötete leicht!

**McG**: Lucius! Was treibst Du da eigentlich? Du sollst Dich über Severus lustig machen, nicht ihn anbaggern. Außerdem ist Severus verheiratet!

Remus stand direkt unten, mit verschränkten Armen, vor der Bühne. Er warf Lucius einen wütenden Blick zu und tapste mit dem Fuß unruhig auf und ab.

Lucius warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Dann nuschelte er leise vor sich hin.

**Lucius**: Ein Grund, aber doch kein Hindernis! Ich kenne Severus seit dem ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Ich erinnere mich an jeden Tag seit dieser ersten Begegnung!

Er sah erneut zu Severus hinüber. Dabei setzte er einen Hundeblick auf, der jedem Welpen Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.

**McG**: VERDAMMT! Hört auf mit eurem Eifersuchtsdrama und spielt endlich eure Rollen. Und zwar so, wie sie im Skript stehen.

Lucius seufzte genervt und kniff Severus heimlich in den Hintern.

**Lucius**: Ei, der hat ja eine Nase, wie die Drossel einen Schnabel!

**McG**: Was soll das denn nun schon wieder? Es heißt, er hat ein Kinn wie die Drossel einen Schnabel. Es ist das Kinn nicht die Nase.

**Lucius**: Aber sein Kinn ist doch königlich. Wenn an Severus etwas nicht perfekt ist, so ist es doch seine Nase.

Er blickte schmeichelnd zu Severus.

**Lucius**: Du bist mir doch nicht böse, Sev? Ich liebe Dich so wie Du bist!

Severus hob, als einzige Geste zu dieser Bemerkung, seine Augenbraue.

**McG**: _Und seit der Zeit bekam er den Namen Drosselbart. _

_Der alte König aber, als er sah, dass seine Tochter nichts tat, als über die Leute zu spotten, und alle Freier, die da versammelt waren, verschmähte, ward er zornig._

**Albus**: Was fällt Dir ein meine Gäste so zu behandeln. Ich schwöre Dir, dass Du den ersten Bettler zum Manne nimmst, der am Schlosstor klopft.

**McG**: _Ein paar Tage später kam ein Spielmann ans Tor. Er sang unter den Fenstern und bettelte um Almosen._

_Dies hörte auch der König und befahl ihn einzulassen._

_Da trat der Spielmann in seinen zerlumpten und schmutzigen Kleidern ein, sang vor dem König und seiner Tochter und bat darauf um eine milde Gabe. _

Das Bühnenbild war inzwischen in einen Thronsaal verwandelt worden. Albus und Lucius saßen Seite an Seite auf ihrem jeweiligen Thron und lauschten Severus Gesang.

Das Publikum saß vollkommen überrascht und mucksmäuschenstill im Saal und lauschte ebenfalls gespannt Severus Gesang.

Niemals hätten sie geglaubt, dass ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke einen so wundervollen Tenor hätte.

Ginny saß verträumt auf ihrem Platz, einen Arm auf die Lehne und den Kopf auf die Hand aufgestützt.

**Cho**: Herrlich! Dass Prof. Snape so wundervoll singen kann.

**Hermine**: Wer hätte das gedacht? Himmlisch!

**Angelina**: Er sollte niemals aufhören!

**Ron**: Boah, Weiber!

**Albus**: Dein Gesang hat mir so gefallen, dass ich Dir meine Tochter zur Frau geben will.

**Ron**: Die Ische wollte er doch gar nicht! Er hat um eine milde Gabe gebeten.

**Dean**: Tja, so kann´s gehen! Pass in Zukunft auf, wenn Du singst, Ron. Sonst bekommst Du zum Dank noch Pansy zur Frau.

Ron erbleichte!

Lucius sprang vom Thron auf und tanzte durch den Saal.

**Lucius**. WUNDERVOLL! Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieses Stück mein Leben auf diese einzigartige Weise verändern wird.

Sirius stand unten und lachte sich kaputt.

**Sirius**: Hey Malfoy, Du Penner! Träum weiter. Ich zerstöre ja Deine Illusionen nur ungern, aber das ist nur ein Stück!

Du wirst Snape niemals bekommen! Dein Gesicht ist Gold wert.

Lucius stand niedergeschlagen im Raum. Seine Augen schwammen vor ungeweinten Tränen.

**Lucius**: Ihr seid soooo grausam! Schnief Wieso spielt ihr so mit meinen Gefühlen?

**McG**: SCHNAUZE! Sirius hör´ auf damit. Und Du Lucius, hör´ mit der Flennerei auf.

Du sollst doch darüber entrüstet sein, dass Du einen Bettler heiraten sollst. Seit wann kannst Du in Armut leben?

**Lucius**: Mit Severus hause ich auch in der letzten Bruchbude. Solange er da ist und mich wärmt! Rrrrrrrrr!

Severus sah vorsichtig zu Remus hinüber, welcher vor Wut kochte.

**McG**: _Die_ _Königstochter erschrak furchtbar_.

**Albus**: Ich hab doch gesagt, Du heiratest den erstbesten Bettler, der an das Tor klopft. Sei froh, dass es Severus ist.

**McG**: ALBUS, jetzt fang nicht auch noch damit an.

_Es halfen keine Einwände. Der Pfarrer wurde geholt und die Brautleute getraut._

**Lucius**: JA ICH WILL! JA ICH WILL!

**Albus**: Nun verlasse mein Schloss. Es ziemt sich nicht, dass Du als ein Bettelweib noch länger hier bleibst. Du wirst nun bei Deinem Manne leben.

Severus sah noch einmal zu Remus hinüber und reichte dann Lucius seinen Arm. Er wusste schließlich, was von seiner Rolle erwartet wurde.

Remus kniff die Augen zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts.

Lucius ließ sich das nicht entgehen. Er hing sich an Severus Arm, lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter und schmachtete ihn an.

Das Bühnenbild wechselte abermals. Eine wandernde Landschaft zog im Hintergrund vorbei.

**McG**: Lucius, Du musst die Schönheit der Landschaft betrachten.

Lucius himmelte noch immer Severus an.

**Lucius**: Aber das tue ich doch!

**McG**: Die Landschaft, nicht Severus!

**Lucius**: Ach, wem gehört der schöne Wald?

**Severus**: Dem König Drosselbart. Hättest halt den nehmen sollen.

**Lucius**: Ach ich arme Jungfer zart, hätt´ ich doch genommen den König Drosselbart.

Eifriges Grölen folgte daraufhin aus dem Publikum.

**Sirius**: Ja Pech gehabt!

Lucius warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass er ja an Severus Seite schlenderte. Lächelnd fuhr er fort.

**Lucius**: Wem gehört die schöne grüne Wiese?

Severus blieb stehen und blickte mürrisch zu Minerva.

**Severus**: Muss ich den Mist jetzt ständig wiederholen? Das nervt!

**McG**: Severus, nun fang nicht schon wieder an. Sag Deinen Text auf.

Severus grinste fies.

**Severus**: König Drosselbart, blah blah blah

**McG**: SEVERUS!

**Lucius**: Ja, hätte ich den nur genommen. Aber wem gehört die Stadt?

**Severus**: Denkt euch die Antwort, ist ja nicht schwer!

**Lucius**: Ach ja, hätte ich…

**Severus**: Musst Du immer von einem Anderen schwärmen? Ich bin Dein Mann.

**Lucius**: Ach Du weißt doch, dass ich nur Dich liebe! Aber noch bist Du nur mein Bräutigam!

**Severus**: Häh? Wo ist denn da der Unterschied?

Lucius grinste lüstern.

**Lucius**: In der Hochzeitsnacht mein Schatz! Aber die holen wir nach.

Severus wurde ziemlich unwohl. Er versuchte sich von Lucius zu befreien, aber dieser klammerte sich nur fester an Severus.

**Remus**: Warum ermutigst Du ihn auch noch dazu, Severus?

**Severus**: Wie bitte? Iiiiich? Was hab´ ich denn gemacht?

**Remus**: Das habe ich nicht verdient! Schluuuuchz

Er schluchzte und lief hinter die Bühne. Severus blieb mit einem völlig verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck und einem anhänglichen Lucius zurück.

**McG**: Endlich kamen sie an ein kleines Häuschen.

**Lucius**: Oh man, was soll das denn sein? Wem gehört wohl diese armselige Hütte?

**Severus**: Sagtest Du nicht eben noch, mit mir könntest Du in der letzten Bruchbude hausen?

Lucius sah ihn erschrocken an.

**Lucius**: Oh, sag bloß das …äh… wundervolle Häuschen gehört Dir? Na ja, ich wird schon was draus zaubern. Hauptsache Du hast ein großes Bett, mein Schatz.

**Remus**: Wäääääähh, das ist nicht fair. Minerva, ich übernehme Lucius Rolle.

Remus lugte hinter dem Vorhang durch.

**McG**: Nein Remus. Du passt einfach nicht in diese Rolle, dass habe ich Dir schon einmal erklärt.

**Remus**: Aber er macht immer meinen Liebsten an. Das darf er nicht!

**McG**: Das ist doch nur ein Stück! Reg Dich nicht unnötig auf.

LUCIUS, hör auf damit! Severus ist verheiratet. Und Du auch, solltest Dich vielleicht mal daran erinnern.

**Lucius**: Ist ja gut.

Die Bühne verwandelte sich in eine kleine Hütte. Lucius trat ein. Dabei musste er sich bücken, um durch die niedrige Tür hindurch zukommen.

**Lucius**: Wo sind denn Deine Hauselfen?

Severus verdrehte die Augen.

**Severus**: Hauselfen? Du musst schon selber tun, was Du getan haben willst. Mach Feuer, setz Wasser auf und koch was. Ich habe Hunger.

**Lucius**: Iiiiich? Ich hatte geglaubt, wenn wir verheiratet wären, würdest Du mich auf Händen tragen…

**Severus**: Sorry, Du bist mir zu schwer. Jetzt fang an.

**Lucius**: Ähm…Sev? Ich kann das nicht. Ist das schlimm? Ich kann ja meine Hauselfen von Malfoy Manor kommen lassen.

**Draco**: Dad, das ist Deiner unwürdig. Du musst das nicht machen.

Leise setzte er dazu: Gott, ist das peinlich!

**Severus**: Alles muss man selber machen. Warum hab ich eigentlich geheiratet? Alle Ehemänner sind gleich. Keiner kann kochen und will nur von mir verwöhnt werden. Wer verwöhnt eigentlich mich?

**Remus**: Musst Du alles aus unserer Ehe ausplaudern? Schluchz

**Harry**: Oh oh, Eheprobleme.

**Ron**: Das konnte ja nicht gut gehen!

**Hermine**: Meinst Du, wenn sie sich scheiden lassen, hätte auch eine Frau eine Chance bei Prof. Snape?

**Ron**: Du denkst dabei nicht etwa an Dich?

Hermine lief rot an.

**Ginny**: Ich würde Ihn auch nicht von der Bettkante stoßen…

Harry verdreht die Augen und rutschte tiefer auf seinem Sitz.

**Ron**: Oh nein, meine Schwester stellt Prof. Snape nach!

**McG**: RUHE IM RAUM!

_Als sie die schmale Kost verzehrt hatten, legten sie sich zu Bett._

**Lucius**: Na endlich!

Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen stand er nur noch im Leopardenstring auf der Bühne.

Severus bekam bei diesem Anblick große Augen und musste sich über seine trockenen Lippen lecken.

**Remus**: Wag es nicht! Dann lasse ich mich scheiden!

**McG**: LUCIUS ZIEH DIR GEFÄLLIGST ETWAS AN!

**Lucius**: Warum? Ich dachte jetzt kommt die Bettszene. Hast Du eben selbst gesagt!

Minerva schlug ihren Kopf auf die nächstbeste Gelegenheit.

**McG**: WARUM GLAUBEN EIGENTLICH IMMER ALLE DAS WIR HIER EINEN PORNO DREHEN?

HIER SIND KINDER ANWESEND!

**Harry**: Öhm, die meint doch nicht etwa uns mit Kindern?

**Neville**: Scheint so!

Mit einem Wink aus Minervas Zauberstab war Lucius wieder voll bekleidet. Remus saß an der Wand im Publikum und ließ sich von Sirius trösten.

**Sirius**: Ich versteh ja immer noch nicht, warum Du den da überhaupt geheiratet hast.

Dabei zeigte er auf Severus.

**Severus**: Jetzt hört aber mal auf da unten. Was hab ich denn gemacht?

Remus, musst Du dauernd auf den Köter hören? Ich bin Dein Mann, aber ständig lässt Du Dich von dem da beeinflussen. Außerdem hängt der dauernd bei uns zu Hause. Hat er kein eigenes? Führen wir eine Ehe zu dritt?

Ich lass mir das auch nicht mehr lange gefallen. Entweder Du bist bei mir und meine Meinung ist Dir wichtig, oder Du heiratest Sirius!

Remus schluckte und sah empört auf.

Severus erwiderte seinen Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

**Severus**: Überleg Dir, was Du willst Remus. Es ist nicht selbstverständlich, dass ich mein Leben mit Dir verbringe. Und jetzt machen wir hier weiter.

**McG**_: Ein paar Tage lebten sie auf diese Art mehr schlecht als recht. Da sprach der Mann: ..._

**Severus**: Frau, Du solltest arbeiten. Du frisst mir noch die Haare vom Kopf.

**Ron**: Ach, tut sie das echt? Die sind aber nicht sehr nahrhaft.

**Hermine**: Das ist ein Muggel-Sprichwort.

**Lucius**: Waaas? Ich soll arbeiten?

**Severus**: Ja, richtig gehört! Ich werde Weiden schneiden, aus denen Du dann Körbe flechtest!

Lucius: Ja klar, so seh´ ich aus!... Äh…Severus? Du meinst das doch jetzt nicht ernst?

Oh, doch! Du meinst es ernst. Aber das mach ich nicht! Ich lasse mich scheiden!

**Severus**: Ja tu´ das! Dann bin ich ja bald wieder Junggeselle! Muss nur noch Remus derselben Meinung sein! vor Ironie trief

**Remus**: Meinst Du, er lässt sich von mir scheiden, Sirius?

**Sirius**: Wenn Du mich fragst, wäre es das Beste, was Dir passieren könnte.

**Remus**: Ich frag Dich aber nicht! Severus hat schon Recht! Immer machst Du unsere Ehe runter. Dabei bin ich mit Severus so glücklich. Er versucht alles, um mich glücklich zu machen. Er ist wundervoll und ich liebe ihn. Ich werde für unsere Ehe kämpfen!

**McG**: _Die harten Weiden zerstachen der Königstochter jedoch die Hände. Als sie versuchte zu spinnen, schnitt der Faden in Ihre weichen Hände und verfärbte das Garn blutrot._

**Severus**: Du taugst auch zu gar nichts.

**Lucius**: Doch, im Bett bin ich ein Ass!

**McG**_: Schließlich versuchten sie es mit einem Geschirrhandel. Der Mann machte irdene Gefäße und seine Frau bot die Waren auf dem Mark feil._

_Die erste Zeit ging dies gut und sie konnten davon leben. Die Leute kauften ihr die Ware gerne ab, weil sie so schön war._

_Doch eines Tages saß sie wieder einmal an einer Ecke des Marktes._

Die Bühne verwandelte sich in einen offenen Platz. Lucius saß dort und hatte seine Ware aufgebaut.

**McG**: _Plötzlich kam ein Reiter auf einem Schwarzen Ross heran galoppiert._

Severus ritt in Verkleidung auf die Bühne und zerdepperte das Geschirr. Alles lag in Scherben, während er die Bühne verließ.

**Lucius**: NEIIIIN! DAS SCHÖNE GESCHIRR! Was wird Severus nur dazu sagen?

Die Bühne wurde wieder zur Hütte, in denen die beiden lebten. Lucius trat hinein.

**Lucius**: Schatz? Mir ist da etwas passiert…

**McG**: Weinend erzählte sie ihrem Mann von dem Unglück!

**Severus**: Boah Lucius, Du bist wirklich blond! Wer setzt sich auch mit irdenem Geschirr an die Marktecke!

Du bist halt zu keiner ordentlichen Arbeit zu gebrauchen.

Im Schloss brauchen sie eine Küchenmagd. Sie werden Dich nehmen, dafür bekommst Du freies Essen.

**McG**_: Nun ward die Königstochter eine Küchenmagd, musste dem Koch zur Hand gehen und die schwerste und schmutzigste Arbeit verrichten. Sie machte sich in den Taschen ihrer Schürze kleine Töpfe fest, darin brachte sie das restliche Essen, das ihr zuteil ward nach Hause. _

_Davon ernährten sie sich._

_Es trug sich nun zu, dass die Hochzeit des ältesten Königssohnes gefeiert wurde._

_Da ging die arme Frau hinauf, stellte sich vor die Saaltüre und wollte zusehen._

Lucius stellte sich vor die imaginäre Türe zum Saal. In welchen die Bühne nun verwandelt war.

Plötzlich schlich sich Remus, in derselben Tracht verkleidet und mit blonder Perücke, von hinten an diesen heran.

**Remus leise**: Na warte! Du hast Dich das letzte Mal an meinen Ehemann herangemacht.

Mit einer Bratpfanne holte er aus und schlug Lucius KO.

Sirius war ihm gerne bei seinem Übergriff behilflich und schleifte den bewusstlosen Lucius von der Bühne.

Es ging alles so schnell und lautlos, dass außer dem Publikum niemand etwas davon mitbekam.

Draco wollte aufschreien und seinen Vater warnen, wurde jedoch von fünf Gryffindor´ festgehalten, die ihn knebelten und vom Stuhl hinunter auf den Boden drückten.

Die übrigen Gryffindor´s mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen und ihnen liefen dadurch die Tränen über die Wangen.

**McG**: Ach, wie schön zu sehen, dass euch das Schicksal der schönen Königstochter so berührt. Ja, Mitgefühl für den Nächsten ist eine tugendhafte Eigenschaft.

Dean konnte nicht mehr und lachte lauthals los.

**McG**: Was ist denn nun so lustig? Habe ich eine falsche Äußerung gemacht?

**Hermine**: Nein, nein Professor! Es ist soooo anrührend!

Dabei warf sie Dean einen tadelnden Blick zu.

**McG**: Nun denn, weiter!

_Als nun die Lichter angezündet waren, die Gäste in ihren herrlichen Gewändern eintraten und alles so voller Pracht war, dachte die Königstochter betrübt über ihr Unglück nach. Wäre sie nur nicht so stolz und übermütig gewesen._

_Als die Speisen herein getragen wurden, warfen ihr die Diener einige Brocken zu, die sie in ihren Töpfchen verstaute. _

_Auf einmal trat der Königssohn herein, war in Samt und Seide gekleidet und hatte goldene Ketten um den Hals._

**Dean**: WAH, goldene Kettchen, wie ein Zuhälter!

Severus trat auf die Bühne, dessen Aussehen doch bemerkenswerter Weise einige Ohhh´s und Ahhh´s von Seiten des Publikums verlauten ließ.

**McG**: _Als er die schöne Frau an der Türe stehen sah, ergriff er sie bei der Hand und wollte mit ihr tanzen._

**Severus**: Komm her Lucius, wollen wir mal wieder das Tanzbein schwingen. Ganz wie in alten Zeiten!

**McG**: _Sie weigerte sich jedoch und erschrak, da sie erkannte, dass es der König Drosselbart war, der ums sie gefreit und den sie mit Spott abgewiesen hatte._

_Er zog sie jedoch in den Saal. Da zerriss das Band, womit die Töpfe an ihren Schürzentaschen befestigt waren und das Essen verteilte sich im Saal._

Remus lies das Essen durch die Luft fliegen. Es verteilte sich jedoch nicht nur auf der Bühne, sondern auch im Publikum, welches nicht sonderlich erfreut war.

Nur Crabbe und Goyle waren begeistert. Sie grabbelten über den Boden und stopften sich alles in den Mund, was sie bekommen konnten.

**McG**_: Die Gäste brachen in Gelächter aus und Spotteten. Beschämt wollte die Magd zur Tür hinauseilen, aber ein Mann hielt sie an der Treppe zurück und brachte sie vor den König._

**Severus**: Fürchte Dich nicht, ich und der Spielmann, mit dem Du in diesem armseligen Häuschen gelebt hast sind ein und dieselbe Person.

Dir zu liebe habe ich mich verstellt. Ich war auch der Husar, welcher die Töpfe zeritten hat.

Dies alles ist nur geschehen, um Deinen stolzen Sinn zu beugen…

**Remus**: Severus, Du hast ja soooo Recht! Ich bin es nicht wert Deine Frau …äh…Dein Mann zu sein. Aber ich liebe Dich! Ich werde mich bessern und alles tun was Du verlangst.

Ich habe Sirius schon gesagt, dass er nicht mehr ständig bei uns sein kann. Ich bitte Dich, lass Dich nicht von mir scheiden…

Severus erkannte erst jetzt, dass sein geliebter Remus vor ihm stand und herzzerreißend schluchzte.

Bei diesem Anblick erwärmte sich sein Herz und er nahm ihn fest in sine Arme.

**Severus**: Mein Geliebter! Ich würde mich niemals von Dir trennen. Bleib genauso wie Du bist, denn so habe ich mich in Dich verliebt! Sirius kann uns natürlich jederzeit besuchen, solange er sich nicht zwischen uns drängt.

Remus lächelte schwach aber erleichtert.

**Remus**: Und was ist mit Lucius?

**Severus**: Was soll mit Lucius sein? Er ist mein bester Freund, aber ich liebe nur Dich!

Remus seufzte erleichtert auf, während sich Severus hinunterbeugte und sie in einem zärtlichen Kuss verschmolzen.

Das Publikum applaudierte stürmisch, denn es erfreute sich ebenfalls an dem Happy End der Story!

Nur Minerva blickte ratlos umher.

**McG**: Ähm…Verzeihung…ich möchte ja wirklich nicht stören, aber das Märchen ist doch noch gar nicht zu Ende!

Doch niemand beachtete sie. Langsam schloss sich der Vorhang, während Remus und Severus sich noch immer innig küssten.

ENDE

Hallo:

Ich schreibe meine Storys eigentlich unter: Serena Snape, aber dieser Name war hier schon vergeben….

Meine Storys findet ihr unter: EndlessRain, Fanfiktion.de auch schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium

Serena


	6. 06 Aschenputtels Schuh

Auf allgemeinen Wunsch nach meinem One-Shot „Snape im Märchenland", „Schneewittchen in Hogwarts",

„Der Froschkönig ist los!"

„Dornröschens Kuss"

„Die Gänsemagd" uns

„König Drosselbart", schreibe ich einen One-Shot in ähnlicher Weise!

Wieder gehen in Hogwarts die Vorhänge der Bühne auf! Wieder heißt es: Es ist Märchenzeit…

**Aschenputtels Schuh **

**Aschenputtel: Remus Lupin**

**Stiefmutter: Lord Voldemort**

**1.Stiefschwester: Narcissa Malfoy**

**2.Stiefschwester Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Prinz: Severus Snape**

**Text: Minerva McGonagall**

**McGonagall:** _Einst lebte ein reicher Mann, dessen Frau krank wurde. Als sie fühlte, dass ihr Ende herankam, rief sie ihr einziges Töchterlein zu sich ans Bett._

Poppy lag sterbend in einem Bett auf der Bühne. Vorsichtig näherte sich Remus Lupin, blieb jedoch mit etwas Abstand stehen. Er trug eine blonde Perücke und ein rosa Spitzenkleid.

**Hermine**: Ohhh … wie süüüüß. Sieht er nicht knuffig aus?

Ron verdreht die Augen und sieht zu Harry. Dieser nickte Hermine nur ergebens zu. Er wusste inzwischen, dass sie alles süß fand, was irgendwie eher peinlich ist. Remus als Frau auf der Bühne, reichte es nicht dass er Snape geheiratet hat? Aber er schwieg lieber.

**Poppy**: Komm heran mein liebes Kind. hust, röchel

Doch Remus blieb stehen, wich sogar noch einen Schritt zurück.

**McGonagal**l: Remus…was ist denn los. Geh´ gefälligst zu deiner Mutter.

**Remus**: Ne ... die pfeifft ja schon auf dem letzten Loch. Ich will mich doch nicht anstecken.

**McGonagall**: Aber Remus … seit wann stellst du dich so an? Du bist doch immer der hilfsbereite, wenn es um einen Kranken geht …

Minerva schüttelte verstört den Kopf.

**McGonagall**: Das ist alles Severus schlechter Einfluss …

**Remus**: Sag´ nichts Schlechtes über Severus.

Dabei bekommt er ganz verträumte Augen und ein seeliges Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen.

**Remus**: Du verstehst es nicht … ich habe einen Grund, besonders auf meine Gesundheit zu achten.

Minerva verdreht genervt die Augen.

**McGonagall**: Poppy ist doch nicht wirklich sterbenskrank … sie verstellt sich nur. Jetzt geh´ gefälligst zu ihr. Sofort!

Remus geht vorsichtig an Poppys Bett heran und kräuselt die Nase.

**Poppy**: Liebes Kind, bleib fromm und gut, so wird dir der Liebe Gott immer beistehen. Und ich will vom Himmel auf dich herabblicken und will um dich sein.

**Remus nuschelte**: Besser nicht …

**McGonagall**: _Darauf tat sie die Augen zu und verschied. Das Mädchen ging jeden Tag hinaus zu dem Grab der Mutter und weinte und blieb fromm und gut._

Remus schlich über die Bühne die einem grausigen Friedhof glich. Es fröstelte ihm bei dem Anblick. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen.

**Remus**: Warum steht da Tom Riddel auf dem Grabstein?? WAAAAHHH

Er lief kreischend und vollkommen Kopflos über die Bühne.

**McGonagall**: Beruhige dich doch … Außerdem steht in meinem Skript nichts vom Kreischen. Du sollst weinen. Also stell dich ans Grab und weine.

Hinter dem Grab, welches den Tod mit seiner Sense darstellte kam Voldemort hervor.

**Voldemort**: Darf ich ihm helfen Minerva?

Er hob den Zauberstab. CRUCI ...

**McGonagall**: HÖR SOFORT AUF TOM! DU BIST NOCH NICHT DRAN. GEH´ SOFORT HINTER DIE BÜHNE!!!

Voldemort zog eine Schnute und ging brabbelnd von der Bühne, hinter den Vorhang.

**Voldemort**: Nix darf man hier … wo bleibt denn der Spaß?

**McGonagall**: _Als der Winter kam, deckte der Schnee ein weißes Tuch auf das Grab. Und als die Sonne im Frühjahr es wieder herabgezogen hatte, nahm sich der Mann eine andere Frau._

_Die Frau hatte zwei Töchter mit ins Haus gebracht, die schön und weiß von Angesicht waren, aber garstig und schwarz von Herzen._

Das Bühnenbild änderte sich wie von Zauberhand und wurde zu einem gemütlichen, prunkvollen Salon. Am Kamin, in dem ein gemütliches Feuer flackerte, stand Voldemort. Er trug ein nachtblaues Kleid, das schon eher schwarz schimmerte. Verächtlich sah er zu Remus.

Albus stand daneben und lutschte fröhlich sein Zitronendrops.

Narcissa lag auf einem Divan und aß Trauben. Sie trug ein enges, slytherin-grünes Kleid und fuhr sich gelangweilt durchs Haar.

Am Fenster stand Bellatrix, in einem langen, schwarzen Samtkleid. Als Minerva ihren Text sprach fuhr sie herum, raste an den Rand der Bühne und fluchte auf Minerva.

**Bellatrix**: Garstig?? Wer ist hier garstig … du Nebelkrähe …

Minerva sog Luft ein, wurde puterrot und schluckte. Dann fuhr sie mit leicht zittriger Stimme fort.

**McGonagall**: _Da ging eine schlimme Zeit für das arme Stiefkind an_.

Narcissa sah zu Remus und rümpfte die Nase. Mit verächtlicher Stimme sprach sie.

**Narcissa**: Soll der Flohpelz mit hier wohnen? Aber sicher nicht in meiner Nähe. Das Gryffindor-Getue könnte noch abfärben.

Mein Lord, jagt ihn doch in die Küche. Das etwas sollte sich sein Brot schon verdienen.

Bellatrix grinste hämisch und schubste Remus etwas zurück.

**Bellatrix**: Ja … als Küchenmagd. Scher dich hinaus!

Buh-Rufe aus dem Publikum folgten, natürlich von Seiten der Gryffindor. Die Slytherins klatschten und johlten.

**McGonagall**: _Sie nahmen ihm seine schönen Kleider weg, zogen ihm einen grauen Kittel an und gaben ihm hölzerne Schuhe._

Remus wankte über die Bühne in den hölzernen Galoschen. Die Bühne sah nun aus wie eine große Küche. In der Mitte stand ein großer Kamin, vor dem die Asche staubte. Remus murmelte vor sich hin: Bloß nicht fallen, denk an ...

**Bellatrix**: Seht einmal die stolze Prinzessin, wie geputzt sie ist!

Sie lachte und tätschelte Remus den Schopf. Er trug über der blonden Perücke nun ein rotes Kopftuch.

**McGonagall**: _Da musste es von morgens bis abends schwere Arbeit tun, noch vor Morgengrauen aufstehen, Wasser tragen, Feuer anmachen, kochen und waschen._

Remus stand mit verschränkten Armen auf der Bühne. Sein Gesicht hatte einen festen Ausdruck angenommen.

**Remus**: Niemals. Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun. Habt ihr noch nie vom Zauber-Mutter-Schutz-Gesetz gehört? Keine schweren Arbeiten während der Schwangerschaft ...

Allen Anwesenden fiel der Unterkiefer hinunter. Ein Schweigen herrschte. Keiner wusste etwas darauf zu sagen.

**Harry**: WAAAAAAAAH … du bist schwanger? Aber doch hoffentlich nicht von Snape ...

Er sah verstört von Remus zu Ron und Hermine. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Diese zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Sie waren sprachlos.

Severus sah hinter der Bühne hervor.

**Severus**: Ich will doch wohl hoffen, dass das Kind von mir ist. Wehe Black war an dir dran…

Noch ehe er eine Antwort erhielt, war er schon wieder verschwunden. Remus strich sich zärtlich über den Unterleib. Minerva räusperte sich.

**McGonagall**: Nun Remus … herzlichen Glückwunsch … öhm … du sollst ja nur so tun … wir fahren dann mal fort.

_Obendrein taten ihm die Schwestern alles ersinnliche Herzensleid an. Abends, wenn es sich müde gearbeitet hatte, konnte es nicht ins Bett kriechen, sondern musste sich neben den Herd in die Asche legen._

**Remus**: Nach § 2 des Zauberer-Mutter-Schutz-Gesetzes … darf ich nicht auf dem Boden ...

**McGonagall**: Ja Remus … ist ja ok … sie griff in die Asche und rieb Remus damit ein, der kräftig weiterprotestierte.

_Weil es darum immer staubig und schmutzig aussah, nannten sie es „Aschenputtel"_

Eines Tages trug es sich zu, dass der Vater einmal auf die Messe ziehen wollte. Da fragte er die beiden Stieftöchter, was er ihnen mitbringen könnte.

Albus Dumbledore ging freundlich lächelnd über die Bühne, die wieder zu dem Salon wurde. Er blieb vor Narcissa stehen und fragte diese was sie gerne von ihm mitgebracht bekäme.

Narcissa sah gelangweilt von dem Divan auf und warf ihr langes, blondes Haar zurück.

**Narcissa**: Hm … lass mich mal überlegen, Alterchen. Nun zuerst einmal schöne Kleider. Aber nur von Versagi, der Meister-Designer schlechthin. Man reißt sich förmlich diesen Winter um seine Modelle. Ich trage nichts anderes mehr, dass sagte ich auch bereits Lucius.

Schmuck natürlich, aber nur Diamanten, was auch sonst.

Sie plapperte weiter und Albus musste sich das alles notieren, da er sich dies unmöglich merken konnte. Die Pergamentrolle lag schon wirr um seine Knöchel herum und Narcissa fand kein Ende ihrer Wünsche.

Schließlich musste Minerva ihr Einhalt gebieten, was ihr einen abfälligen Blick der Mrs. Malfoy einbrachte.

Albus wandte sich an Bellatrix.

**Bellatrix**: Ich habe nur einen Wunsch. Harry Potters Kopf auf einem Silbertablett.

Die meisten der Anwesenden erschraken. Nur Voldemort grinste und lobte Bellatrix. Narcissa giggelte laut auf.

Harry saß im Publikum und befühlte seinen Hals mit feucht-klammen Händen. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

**Ron**: Das erfüllt er ihr doch nicht oder?

Mit einem besonders fiesen Grinsen drehte sich Draco Malfoy zu Harry um.

**Draco**: Na Potter? Ist deine große Klappe mal verschlossen? Oder schweigt sie nach dem Stück für immer?

**Hermine**: Halt die Klappe und sieh´ nach vorne, Malfoy.

**McGonagall**: WIR SPIELEN HIER ASCHENPUTTEL UND NICHT SALOME!

Schließlich wandte sich der Vater auch an Aschenputtel.

Remus der gerade den Kamin im Salon anheizte drehte sich um.

**Remus**: Vater, den ersten Zweig, der Euch an den Hut stößt, den brecht für mich ab.

**Ginny**: Das ist ja mal ein fieser Vater. Lässt seine eigene Tochter so behandeln.

Ein paar Buh-Rufe folgten ihrer Aussage in Richtung der Bühne um ihre Zustimmung zu unterstreichen.

**McGonagall**: _Er kaufte nun für die beiden Stiefschwestern schöne Kleider, Perlen und Edelsteine, und auf dem Rückweg, als er durch einen grünen Wald ritt, streifte ihn ein Haselzweig und stieß ihm den Hut ab. Da brach er den Zweig ab und nahm ihn mit. Als er nach Hause kam, gab er den Stieftöchtern, was sie sich gewünscht hatten, und Aschenputtel gab er den Zweig von dem Haselbusch._

_Aschenputtel dankte ihm, ging zum Grabe seiner Mutter und pflanzte den Zweig darauf und weinte so sehr, dass die Tränen darauf niederfielen und ihn begossen._

Remus betrat die Bühne, welche nun einem schönen, kleinen Garten glich. Filch stand mit Schaufel und Harke daneben und grinste über sein gelungenes Werk.

**McGonagall**: Argus … von der Bühne.

Argus Filch schaute sie giftig an, dann blickte er liebevoll auf seinen Garten und verließ die Bühne.

Remus kniete sich vor dem Grabstein aus weißem Marmor und … schrie hell auf.

**McGonagall**: Was … ist … nun … schon … wieder, Remus?

**Remus mit weinerlicher Stimme:** Auf dem Grabstein steht aber mein Name ... wääääääääääääääh

Minerva ging auf die Bühne, rückte ihre Brille zurecht und las den Namen laut vor:

**McGonagall**: Remus J. Snape. Geborener Lupin. Gestorben am 24.12. wegen schlechter Schauspielkunst.

Sie rang nach Atem. ARGUS FILCH! WAS BEI MERLIN SOLL DAS?

Argus Filch rannte japsend auf die Bühne.

**Filch**: Ich war das nicht!!

Im Hintergrund kicherte Voldemort.

Minerva versuchte Remus zu beruhigen und warf Voldemort einen Blick zu, der diesen wie Blitze traf.

**McGonagall**_: Er wuchs und wurde ein schöner Baum. Aschenputtel ging dreimal am Tag zum Grab, weinte und betete, und jedes Mal kam ein weißes Vögelein auf den Baum._

Im Laub des Baumes neben dem Grab raschelte und kicherte es hämisch.

**McGonagall**: _Und wenn das Mädchen einen Wunsch aussprach, so warf ihm das Vöglein herab, was es sich gewünscht hatte_.

Ein großer, roter Apfel flog vom Baum herunter und traf Remus am Kopf. So empfindlich wie dieser zurzeit, wegen der Schwangerschaft und den wechselnden Hormonen war, fing dieser gleich an zu weinen.

Ein blauer Wichtel kam aus dem Laub hervor und lachte mit schriller, hoher Stimme den getroffenen aus.

**McGonagall**: Also wirklich ... Wer hat den nun Wichtel für die weißen Vögel eingesetzt?

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Voldemort, der den Kopf schüttelte. Zur Überraschung aller, kicherte nun Albus leise vor sich hin.

**McGonagall**: _Es begab sich aber, dass der König ein Fest ankündigte, das drei Tage dauern sollte. Alle Jungfrauen im Lande wurden eingeladen. Sein Sohn wollte sich eine Braut aussuchen und Hochzeit feiern._

Im Publikum brach überall schallendes Gelächter aus.

Minerva fragte schließlich was los sei. Schließlich antwortete ihr Draco, der sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

**Draco**: Professor … wir haben zwar Weihnachten … Maria … und so … man kennt das ja. Aber ich dachte es gibt heute kein Grippenspiel sondern Muggelmärchen. Warum … haben wir dann eine schwangere Jungfrau?

Erneut füllte Gelächter den Saal. Remus strich über sein Bäuchlein und wimmerte.

**Remus**: Mein kleiner Liebling, hör´ einfach nicht hin.

Minerva verdrehte die Augen und fuhr mit lauter, fester Stimme fort, um über den Lärm im Saal hinweg zu ertönen.

**Dean**: Außerdem finden die hier eh keine Jungfrau mehr, oder Ginny??

**McGonagall**: _Als die zwei Stiefschwestern hörten, dass sie auch erscheinen sollten, waren sie guter Dinge und riefen Aschenputtel herbei._

**Blaise grölte**: Guter Dinge ist Lupin … äh Mrs. Snape auch …

Narcissa und Bellatrix liefen aufgeregt im Zimmer umher und drängelten auf Remus ein.

**Narcissa**: Los … kämm´ mein goldenes Haar. Und wehe du reißt mir auch nur ein Haar aus.

**Bellatrix**: Los … mach´ mich für meinen Sevi-Putzi-Schatzi zurecht.

Schweigen erfüllte den Saal. Alle sahen zu Bellatrix Lestrange. Diese schwärmte also für Snape? Wie lange schon? Außerdem … er war doch verheiratet.

Bellatrix lief scharlachrot an.

**Harry**: SEVI-PUTZI-SCHATZI! Wie geil … das merk´ ich mir … Ha ha ha

Remus saß weinend auf der Bühne.

**Remus**: So geht man in meinem Zustand nicht mit mir um … das ist mein Sevi-Liebesmuffin.

Damit machte er es nicht besser. Das Publikum lag quer über den Stühlen und lachte sich halbtot. Das einzige Mal, wo Slytherins und Gryffindors wohl einer Meinung waren.

**McGonagall**: _Aschenputtel weinte, weil es auch gern zum Tanz mitgegangen wäre und bat die Stiefmutter, sie möchte es erlauben._

Na, endlich folgst du mal deinem Text, Remus.

Minerva strahlte, sie hatte die Szene wohl nicht ganz mitverfolgt. Voldemort stellte sich vor Remus.

**Voldemort**: Du Aschenputtel, bist voll Staub und Schmutz und willst zur Hochzeit? Du hast keine Kleider und Schuhe und willst tanzen?

Remus kroch vor Voldi rum und bettelte. Voldemort schüttete eine Schüssel Linsen in die Asche vor dem Kamin und grinste hämisch.

**Voldemort**: Wenn du die Linsen in zwei Stunden wieder ausgelesen hast, so sollst du mitgehen.

Die Bühne war nun zweigeteilt. Auf einer Seite der Garten mit dem Grab auf der anderen Hälfte die Küche. Remus ging zu dem Baum am Grab.

**Remus**: Ihr zahmen Täubchen, ihr Turteltäubchen, all ihr Vöglein unter dem Himmel, kommt und helft mir lesen, die guten ins Töpfchen, die schlechten ins Kröpfchen.

**Seamus**: Loool … Turteltäubchen, meint er seinen Sevi-Liebesmuffin damit?

**McGonagall**: Da kamen zum Küchenfenster zwei weiße Täubchen und danach die Turteltäubchen herein und endlich schwirrten und schwärmten alle Vöglein unter dem Himmel herein und ließen sich um die Asche nieder.

Vereinzelte, blaue Wichtel kamen zum Kamin. Dann wurden es immer mehr. Doch sie lasen nicht die Linsen auf, sondern wühlten in der Asche und wirbelten sie auf der ganzen Bühne auf. Schließlich schmissen sie mit Dreck auf die Spieler. Narcissa und Bellatrix flüchteten schreiend von der Bühne.

Als kaum einer mehr atmen konnte, rief Minerva hustend: MOBILICORPUS!

Die Wichtel schwebten im Saal herum und kicherten noch immer.

Hustend sorgte man derweil auf der Bühne wieder für Ordnung.

**McGonagall**: _Und die Täubchen nickten mit dem Köpfchen und fingen an: Pick, pick, pick. Und lasen alle guten Körnlein in die Schüssel._

_Kaum war eine Stunde herum, so waren sie schon fertig und flogen alle wieder hinaus._

Remus stand freudestrahlend auf, da er neben der Schale gekniet hatte, nahm diese auf und eilte zu Voldemort. Er überreichte die Schale.

**Remus**: Schau mal … hab´ ich alles alleine gemacht.

**Voldemort**: Na, wer es glaubt… aber du hast noch immer kein Ballkleid. Du bleibst hier. Lern´ schon mal, wie man auf dem Boden kriecht, denn ihr werdet euch mir alle unterwerfen….muahahah

**McGonagall**: _Darauf kehrte sie ihm den Rücken und eilte mit ihren zwei stolzen Töchtern fort._

_Als nun niemand mehr daheim war, ging Aschenputtel zu seiner Mutter Grab unter den Haselbaum und rief: Bäumchen, Bäumchen rüttel´ dich und schüttel´ dich, wirf Gold und Silber über mich._

Remus trat zu dem Baum und sagte dies Sprüchlein auf. Da warf ihm Peeves ein goldenes und silbernes Kleid herunter und mit Seide und Silber ausgestickte Schuhe. In aller Eile zog Remus das Kleid über, während er sich hinter dem Baum versteckte.

Einige Schülerinnen im Publikum reckten die Hälse, ob sie ein Stück des blanken Hinterns entdecken konnten.

Peeves schluckte und jammerte gerührt: Ein schönes Spiel …

**McGonagall**: _Seine Schwestern aber und die Stiefmutter kannten es nicht und meinten, es müsse eine fremde Königstochter sein, so sah es in dem goldenen Kleide aus. An Aschenputtel dachten sie gar nicht und meinten, es säße daheim im Schmutz und suche die Linsen aus der Asche._

Die Bühne glich inzwischen einem Ballsaal und Severus stand in einem eleganten Prinzengewand und wallendem, langen, schwarzen Haar auf der Bühne.

Er trat an Remus heran, nahm ihn bei der Hand und tanzte mit ihm über die Bühne.

Severus tanzte mit niemandem sonst. Bella stand neben dran und gaffte wütend zu Remus. Als sie Severus aufforderte mit ihr zu tanzen, lehnte dieser mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ab.

**Severus**: Das ist meine Tänzerin.

Dabei zeigte er auf Remus. Bellatrix ging mit zornesrotem Kopf von der Bühne.

**McGonagall**: _Gegen Abend wollte Aschenputtel nach Hause gehen_.

**Severus**: Ich gehe mit und begleite dich ... du weißt doch, in deinem Zustand …

**McGonagall**: _Er wollte sehen, wohin das schöne Mädchen gehörte. Es entwischte ihm aber kurz vor dem Gartentor und sprang in das Taubenhaus._

Remus stand mit Severus mitten auf der Bühne und sah ihn verliebt an. Sie hielten Händchen und schienen sich nicht trennen zu wollen.

**McGonagall**: Sieht so etwa entwischen aus? Remus … los ...

Remus seufzte und trennte sich ganz gemächlich von Severus.

**Remus**: Bis gleich Schatzi. Du läufst mir ja nicht weg, Sev? Mein Knuddelhasi.

**McGonagall**: _Nun wartete der Königssohn, bis Aschenputtels Vater nach Hause kam und sagte ihm, das fremde Mädchen wäre in sein Taubenhaus gesprungen._

_Der Alte dachte: Sollte es Aschenputtel sein?_

_Sie mussten ihm Axt und Hacke bringen, damit er das Taubenhaus entzweischlagen konnte, aber es war niemand darin._

Albus sah zu Severus auf, dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab. Ein kleiner Schlenker und das Taubenhaus im Baum verpuffte. Remus fiel heraus

**Remus**: AUAA

Minerva verdrehte die Augen

**McGonagall**: Remus … ab an den Kamin und penn.

Remus stand auf und trottete davon, um sich am Kamin in der Küche schlafen zu legen, welche plötzlich am hinteren Bühnenrand wieder erschien.

**McGonagall**: _Als sie ins Haus gingen, lag Aschenputtel in seinen schmutzigen Kleidern in der Asche, ein trübes Öllämpchen brannte im Schornstein, denn Aschenputtel war geschwind aus dem Taubenhaus hinten herab gesprungen und zu dem Haselbäumchen gelaufen. _

_Dort hatte es die schönen Kleider ausgezogen und aufs Grab gelegt. Der Vogel hatte sie weggenommen und Aschenputtel hatte sich in seinem Kittel in die Küche zur Asche gesetzt._

_Am anderen Tag, als das Fest von neuem anhub und die Eltern und Stiefschwestern fort waren, ging Aschenputtel weder zu dem Haselnussbaum._

Remus kniete an dem Grab, auf dem die Schrift inzwischen von Filch entfernt worden war.

**Remus**: Bäumchen, rüttel´ dich und schüttel´ dich, wirf Gold und Silber über mich!

Ein Kleid so prächtig und glänzend, wie es noch keiner gesehen hatte, sank hinunter und Remus zog sich erneut hinter dem Baum um.

Als Remus so die andere Seite der Bühne betrat, wo der Ballsaal wiederum aufgebaut war, fiel allen der Unterkiefer hinab.

**Severus**: WOW

Pfiffe der Zustimmung hallten aus dem Publikum. Ey … geile Tunte!

Severus ging auf Remus zu, küsste ihm die Hand und tanzte nur mit ihm erneut über die Bühne.

**McGonagall**: _Als es nun Abend war, wollte Aschenputtel wieder fort. Der Königssohn wollte es begleiten, aber es entsprang ihm o geschwind, dass er nicht folgen konnte_.

**Severus**: Lauf nur Schatzi … ich bekomm dich ja doch. Aber pass an der Treppe auf …

**McGonagall**: Ruhe Severus! Verrat ihm doch nicht alles. _Der Königssohn hatte aber eine List gebraucht und die Treppe mit Pech bestreichen lassen._

Die Hauselfen eilten herbei und bestrichen die kleine Treppe, die von der Bühne führten schnell mit Pech, wobei vereinzelt ein paar der Hauselfen selber mit ihren großen Ohren und Geschirrtüchern, die sie um den Leib geschlungen trugen, festpappten.

Remus eilte über die Treppe hinunter in den Zuschauerraum, dabei blieb der linke Pumps auf der Treppe im Pech hängen.

Severus eilte hinzu, während Remus weiter und schließlich hinaus lief, und hob den Schuh auf. Dieser war zierlich und klein und ganz aus Gold.

**McGonagall**: Am nächsten Morgen ging er damit zu Aschenputtels Vater.

Severus stellte sich provokant vor Dumbledore hin. Er genoss es einmal in der überlegenen Position zu sein.

**Severus**: Keine andere soll meine Gemahlin werden als die, an deren Fuß dieser goldene Schuh passt.

Bellatrix sah ihre große Chance gekommen und rieb sich die Hände.

**Bellatrix**: Ich werde meinen Sevi-Putzi-Schatz bekommen. Ich kann ihm auch Kinder schenken, ohne Zauberei. Dieser Lupin kann ihn niemals glücklich machen…nur ich kann dies.

Narcissa stand in einer Ecke und streikte. Sie hatte das Skript zu ende Gelesen und weigerte sich, sich ihre Ferse abzuschneiden. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab, den Avada Kedavra auf den Lippen funkelte sie böse in die Runde, den bestrafend, der es wagen würde ihr zu widersprechen.

Bellatrix nahm den goldenen Pumps und ging an die Seite der Bühne, fernab aus dem Sichtfeld der Anderen.

Voldemort folgte ihr in seinen Frauengewändern als liebende, fürsorgliche Mutter von dieser. Diese probierte bereits den Schuh an, da ihr Fuß jedoch zu lang war, passte dieser nicht.

**Voldemort**: Hack dir die Zehe ab. Wenn ich erst herrsche, brauchst du keinen Schritt mehr zulaufen. Severus trägt dich dann auf Händen, dafür sorge ich und wenn ich ihn unter den Imperius setzen muss. Muahahahha

Bellatrix, die getreue Todesserin dachte nicht weiter nach und tat wie ihr von Voldemort befohlen, noch bevor Albus oder Minerva eingreifen konnten.

Das Blut floss auf die Bühne und die ersten in der vordersten Reihe des Publikums, welche kein Blut sehen konnten, fielen gleich in Ohnmacht.

Severus rannte auf die Bühne, mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs setzte er den Zeh wieder an. Bellatrix schmachtete ihn dabei an.

**Bellatrix**: Musste ich mich erst verletzen, damit du deine Liebe zu mir erkennst?

Severus sah sie mit erhobener Augenbraue an. Dabei musste er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er ihre Kuhaugen sah. Mit höhnischer und zugleich süßer Stimme sprach er zu ihr.

**Severus**: Ich liebe dich nicht … bilde dir nichts ein. Aber mein Mann ist schwanger und regt sich so leicht auf, er soll von deinem Blut, welches du so großzügig auf der Bühne verteilst nicht in Ohnmacht fallen.

Minerva reinigte indes mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs die Bühne. Nur Voldemort lachte sich kaputt.

**McGonagall**: _Die Stiefschwester zwängte den Fuß in den Schuh und ging hinaus zum Königssohn. Dieser nahm sie als Braut aufs Pferd und ritt mit ihr fort._

**Dean**: Ey Snape, bissu blind? Mann sieht doch an der Fratze, dass die nicht deine Ische ist. Warum brauchst du dazu nen Schuh?

Die Schüler verstanden das Märchen nicht so Recht und Tumult wurde laut.

**Hermine**: Das ist so in dem Muggelmärchen, das muss nicht immer logisch sein.

Severus hatte Bella auf den Armen und trug sie an dem Haselbaum vorbei. Peeves Schwebte darüber und warf nun Severus einen Apfel an den Kopf.

**Severus**: Au … na warte! Seit wann hat ein Haselbaum eigentlich Äpfel?

**Peeves**: Ruckedi gu … ruckedi … ach was … scheiß Text! Die Ische, auf deinen Armen ist ein auslaufendes Modell.

Bellatrix lief knallrot an. Woher wusste der Poltergeist, dass sie ihre Tage hatte?

**Peeves**: Im Schuh ist Blut, tu dir einen Gefallen, schmeiss sie weg und such dir eine, die noch nicht zur beschädigten Ware gehört.

Bellatrix ließ erleichtert die Luft raus, da sie den Atem angehalten hatte. Doch im nächsten Moment hielt sie ihn erneut an, als sie sich den Hintern rieb, nachdem Severus sie … PADAUZ einfach hatte fallen lassen, ihr den Schuh abzog, sich umdrehte und zurück über die Bühne zu dem Salon lief. Er stellte sich vor den grinsenden, Bonbonlutschenden Albus.

**Severus**: Habt ihr keine andere Tochter?

Albus lutschte ruhig weiter an seinen Drops. Er grinste, da er sich freute bald Kinderfußgetrappel im Schloss zu hören und Opa spielen zu können.

**Dumbledore**: Nein, nur von meiner verstorbenen Frau ist noch ein schmutziges Aschenputtel da, das kann unmöglich die Braut sein.

**Ginny** **empört**: Ist das nicht auch seine Tochter? Wie garstig!

**McGonagall**: _Der Königsohn verlangte, er solle es heraufschicken_.

**Voldemort**: Ach nein, den Flohteppich kann man nun wirklich nicht vorzeigen, Severus. Nimm´ lieber Bella ich mache dich auch zu meinem Nachfolger als Lord, wenn ich sterbe. Nimm´ sie … bitte! Sonst klebt sie mir weiterhin an der Backe seit Rudolphus sie abgeschoben hat.

Voldemort sah Severus flehend an und einen Moment dachte Severus über das Angebot ernsthaft nach. Minerva sah entsetzt zu ihm rüber.

**McGonagall**: Aber Severus, du … du wirst das doch nicht annehmen? Denke an den Orden, an … Remus … an dein Kind …

Severus Blick fiel auf Bellatrix, die ihn wieder wie ein Mondkalb anschmachtete. Er verdrehte die Augen.

**Severus**: Danke für das Angebot my Lord, aber ich lehne dankend ab. Das ist es mir nicht wert … Hetero-Sex … zu haben …

Er würgte leicht und drehte sich zu Remus um, der inzwischen auf die Bühne geholt worden war. Dieser hatte ihn zitternd angesehen, mit Tränen in den Augen. Als er Severus Worte vernahm sah er ihn groß an. War das alles? Wenn Bella ein Mann wäre, hätte er das Angebot angenommen?

Severus stellte sich vor Remus und sah diesem tief in die Augen.

**Severus**: Remus … ich liebe nur dich, dass weißt du doch. Ich würde dich niemals verlassen. Sanft zog er ihn an sich und küsste ihn inniglich, wobei er über dessen kleinen Babybauch streichelte.

Das Publikum war gerührt, was Minerva auf das Stück bezog. Sie strahlte, da das Stück dieses Mal so gut ankam und nicht im Porno endete.

**McGonagall**: _Das Aschenputtel setzte sich auf einen Schemel, zog den Fuß aus dem schweren Holzschuh und steckte ihn in den Pantoffel – und er saß wie angegossen_.

Remus tat wie von Minerva vorgetragen und zog den Holzschuh aus. Als er jedoch den goldenen Pumps anziehen wollte sah er das Blut noch darin kleben, welches vergessen worden war zu entfernen. Remus stand auf und fiel im gleichen Augenblick in Ohnmacht.

Severus fing ihn sofort auf und hob ihn auf seine starken Arme.

**Severus**: Minerva … Diese Märchen sind gemeingefährlich. Für die nächsten kannst du uns vergessen. Studier sie mit den Schülern ein. Vielleicht machen wir noch einmal mit, wenn unser Sohn geboren ist.

Damit rauschte er mit Remus auf den Armen hinaus.

Minervas Lippen zitterten. Sie schluchzte schließlich auf.

**McGonagall**: Immer schmeißt ihr meine Märchen … es war doch fast zu ende … keiner mag mich …

Still verzogen sich die Schüler aus dem Saal, ebenso die Erwachsenen von der Bühne. Zurück blieb allein eine aufgelöste Minerva … im Dunkeln.

**McGonagall**: Hallo … ? HALLO?

**ENDE**


	7. 07 The Beauty and the Beauty?

Ausnahmsweise kein Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm, obwohl viele glauben es wäre von diesen. Es ist ein französisches Märchen von Jeanne Marie Leprince de Beaumont

Wieder gehen in Hogwarts die Vorhänge der Bühne auf! Wieder heißt es: Es ist Märchenzeit…

**The Beauty and the…..Beauty?**

**Belle: **Severus Snape

**Beast: **Lucius Malfoy

**1.Schwester: **Narcissa Malfoy

**2.Schwester **Bellatrix Lestrange

**Vater: **Albus Dumbledore

**Souffleure: **Gilderoy Lockhart

**Text: **Minerva McGonagall

**Freies Märchen nach: ****Jeanne Marie Leprince de Beaumont**

**McGonagall:** _Es war einmal ein Kaufmann, der bevor er eine lange Reise antrat, jede seiner drei Töchter fragte, was er ihnen mitbringen sollte. Die erste wünschte sich ein Brokatkleid, die zweite eine Perlenkette._

Der Vorhang wurde nun geöffnet und man sah ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer, welches auf der Bühne aufgebaut war. Am Kamin stand Albus Dumbledore und lutschte zufrieden ein Zitronenbonbon, während er seine drei Töchter beobachtete. Narzissa und Bellatrix waren mal wieder edel ausstaffiert und tänzelten vor Aufregung fieberhaft erregt über die Bühne.

**Bellatrix**: Wahnsinn! Dafür, dass ich 10 Minuten diesen Mist mitmache, springt eine echte Perlenkette für mich raus.

**Narzissa**: Glasperlen, meine Liebe. Für mehr reicht es bei dir nicht. Ich bekomme ein edles Kleid für diesen Firlefanz. Ist ja auch das Mindeste…

**Bellatrix**: Pöh! Sack und Asche bekommst du….

Biestig gingen die zwei Schwestern aufeinander los. Minerva musste drei Mal ansetzen, bevor sie mit einem Lauten: RUHE! Endlich fortfahren konnte.

**McGonagall:** _Die 3. Tochter, die Belle hieß und die Schönste und auch die Liebenswürdigste war, wünschte sich etwas ganz anderes._

Man sah Severus Snape in einem der Sessel sitzen. Er trug eine schlichte, weiße Bluse und darüber ein hellblaues, schlichtes Kleid. Sein schwarzes Haar, ging ihm bis zur Hüfte.

Krampfhaft versuchte er ein Tuch zu besticken und sah dabei eher missmutig und übel gelaunt aus.

Die Schüler, welche bei Minervas Worte „Schönste und die Liebenswürdigste" auflachen wollten, schluckten dies bei Severus Miene lieber hinunter, sie würden es ewig bereuen.

**McGonagall:** Severus….dein Text!

Giftig sah Severus auf und blickte Minerva an. Dann sah er zu Albus.

**Severus**: Ich möchte, dass du mir eine schwarze Rose pflückst.

**McGonagall:** Nein Severus! Es heißt, eine rote Rose.

Severus hob eine seiner Augenbrauen und in süßlich, überheblichen Ton korrigierte er Minerva.

**Severus**: Nein Minerva, dieses Mal habe ich das Skript genau gelesen. Es heißt nur „Rose".

Eine Farbe ist dabei nicht definiert. Somit will ich eine schwarze Rose. Bellatrix und Narzissa bekommen auch etwas Besonderes.

Minerva rang die Hände in der Luft.

**McGonagall:** Aber Severus, darum geht es doch. Das du etwas schlichtes willst.

**Severus**: Will ich aber nicht!

Minerva gab auf. Sie sprach gütig, wie zu einem kleinen Kind, dem sie seinen Lutscher lässt.

**McGonagall:** Also schön… bekommst du eben eine schwarze Rose.

Albus grinste nur seine „glückliche" Familie an.

**McGonagall:** _Der Kaufmann reiste ab und als er seine Geschäfte erledigt hatte, machte er sich auf den Heimweg, doch plötzlich überraschte ihn eine Sturm._

Gilderoy sah aus seinem Kasten am Rande der Bühne.

**Gilderoy**: Waren das nicht Wölfe?

Minerva verdrehte die Augen.

**McGonagall:** Wir sind hier nicht bei Disney! _Müde und fröstelnd hatte der Kaufmann bereits die Hoffnung aufgegeben, noch vor Einbruch der Nacht ein Wirtshaus zu finden, als er ein beleuchtetes Schloss zwischen den Bäumen wahrnahm._

Das Bühnenbild wurde verändert und stellte nun einen großen Saal da. Ein lustiges Kaminfeuer flackerte vor sich hin und eine Tafel, gedeckt mit den herrlichsten Speisen, stand bereit.

Albus betrat den Saal.

**Dumbledore**: Hoffentlich können sie mich aufnehmen

**McGonagall: **_Der Kaufmann zögerte eine Weile, aber als sich trotz seiner Rufe niemand meldete, setzte er sich und verzehrte heißhungrig das restliche Mahl._

Albus haute rein und schmatzte, dass sich die Zuschauer die Finger leckten und mit großen Augen zuschauten.

Rons Magen knurrte und sogar Draco maulte: „Das ist fies!"

**McGonagall: **_Neugierig stieg er dann in das Obergeschoss. An einem langen Flur lagen wunderschöne Säle und Zimmer, in einem knisterte ein munteres Feuer und ein weiches Bett schien ihn zum Ruhen einzuladen. Es war schon spät und der Kaufmann ließ sich gern verführen; er legte sich ins Bett und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf._

Erneut änderte sich das Bühnenbild und zeigte nun ein gemütliches Schlafzimmer. Albus legte sich gleich aufs Bett und poofte.

Gilderoy streckte erneut seinen Kopf hervor.

**Gilderoy**: Wann kommt denn der lustige Kerzenleuchter?

**McGonagall: **Gilderoy? Ruhe! _Am Morgen weckte ihn ein Sonnenstrahl, der durch das offene Fenster fiel. Neben dem Kaufmann stand ein silbernes Tablett mit einer Kanne dampfenden Kaffee und Früchten._

Albus langte wieder kräftig zu uns nun knurrten ein paar Mägen mehr in den Reihen.

Die Schüler murrten nun lautstark und verlangten etwas abzubekommen. Albus klatschte in die Hände und es erschienen Hauselfen mit kleinen Bauchläden um, auf denen lauter Naschereien lagen. Damit gingen sie durch die Reihen.

Minerva erörterte gerade, dass das Popcorn eine Muggelspezialität war, worauf hin Crabbe und Goyle es mit verzogenen Mienen voller Abscheu durch den Saal warfen.

Bevor dies ausartete, verlangte Minerva um Ruhe und fuhr fort.

**McGonagall:** _Der Kaufmann frühstückte und kleidete sich an, dann ging er nach untern, um seinen großzügigen Gastgebern zu danken._

_Da fiel ihm sein Versprechen ein, dass er Belle gegeben hatte, seiner Drittgeborenen, und er bückte such, um eine „schwarze" Rose zu pflücken._

Das Bühnenbild zeigte nun einen edel gepflegten Garten und Albus betrachtete über seine Halbmondbrille die Rosen, welche er schnell schwarz hexte.

Bienen und Schmetterlinge tänzelten und surrten über die Bühne und zu allem Überfluss durch die Zuschauerreihen.

Ein paar Erstklässler schrieen ängstlich auf.

**McGonagall: **Wer hat die verdammten Bienen freigelassen? PEEVES!

Peeves schwebte gackernd durch den Saal hinaus. Mit einem Schlenker durch Minervas Zauberstab waren die Bienen verschwunden und die Schüler krabbelten wieder auf ihre Sitze.

**McGonagall: **_Plötzlich kam aus den dichten Rosenbüschen eine grauenvolle Bestie hervor, edel gewandet, aber mit blutunterlaufenen Augen, die den Kaufmann zornig und drohend anstarrten. Eine furchtbare tiefe Stimme schreckte diesen auf._

**Lucius**: Du undankbarer Mensch! Ich habe dich aufgenommen, du hast an meinem Tisch gegessen, in meinem Bett geschlafen und zum Dank stiehlst du meine Lieblingsblumen? Töte werde ich dich für diese Missetat!

Albus grinste freundlich.

**Dumbledore**: Dir auch einen guten Tag, Lucius.

Draco sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

**Draco**: Dad? Was… haben die mit dir gemacht?

Lucius sah seinen Sohn missmutig an.

**Lucius**: Die haben mir Vielsafttrank gegeben, mit irgendso welchen Tierhaaren. Das bekommen die noch zurück!

**Dumbledore**: Ach komm´ Lucius. Ist doch halb so wild. Für seine Liebe muss man auch mal Opfer bringen. Du sollst hieraus ja auch was lernen.

**McGonagall: „**Könnenwir endlich weiter machen?" Sie klang leicht genervt.

**Dumbledore**: Sicher, meine Liebe!

Draco setzte sich. Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

**McGonagall: **_Der Kaufmann flehte um sein Leben und versprach zu tun, was immer das Biest verlangen würde._

Lucius schnaubte, da man ihn als Biest betitulierte.

**Harry leise**: Eigentlich hätten sie ihn nicht verwandeln brauchen.

Ron kicherte und Draco sah Harry giftig an.

**Dumbledore**: Die Rose war nicht für mich, sie war für meine Tochter bestimmt, der ich versprochen hatte, sie ihr von meiner Reise mitzubringen.

**McGonagall: **_Die Bestie zog die Pranke von dem Unglückseligen zurück_.

**Lucius**: Ach ja…

Lucius nahm die Hand mal von Dumbledores Gurgel zurück.

**Lucius**: Ich werde dich ziehen lassen, wenn du mir deine Tochter bringst.

Leise fügte Lucius hinzu: „Du weißt schon welche, die eine Zicke habe ich zu Hause schon."

Narzissa brüllte wütend aus dem Hintergrund: „Das habe ich gehört! Na warte, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind!"

Lucius schluckte und die Gryffindor lachten lautstark.

Draco wurde auf seinem Sitz immer kleiner.

**McGonagall: **_Der verängstigte Kaufmann versprach, nachdem ihm bei Nichtbefolgung der Tod angedroht worden war, dem Befehl zu gehorchen_.

Albus grinste nur breit, er war gespannt, wohin das noch führte.

Das Bühnenbild wechselte und es war wieder der Salon des kleinen Hauses zu sehen, welches Belles Heim war.

Auf dem Sofa lümmelten sich murrend Bellatrix und Narzissa.

**Bellatrix**: Von einem weiteren Auftritt war aber keine Rede gewesen.

**Narzissa**: Ach was soll´s…Sicher bekommen wir jetzt unsere Geschenke.

**Harry**: Deine Mutter ist aber echt materialistisch eingestellt, Malfoy.

Draco konnte auf seinem Sitz nicht weiter herunterrutschen und schnüppelte leicht. Ihm gefiel das Stück nicht.

Albus betrat den Salon und jammerte den drei Töchtern sein Leid.

**Severus**: Ja, Pech! Würde ich mal sagen! Mal gespannt, wie du da wieder herauskommst.

**McGonagall: **Aber Severus! Was soll das denn nun? Du sollst ihn beruhigen und an seiner Stelle zu dem Biest gehen.

**Severus**: IIIICH? Nun mach´ aber mal nen Punkt! Ich halte schon genug für euch den Kopf hin!

**McGonagall: **PSSSST, Severus! Nun mach gefälligst.

_Seine jüngste Tochter beruhigte ihn, sofort!_

Ein strenger Blick Minervas und Severus stand auf. Er verdrehte die Augen und tätschelte leicht Albus Schulter.

**Severus**: Nun flenn´ mal nicht gleich, Albus. Habe ich dich jemals im Stich gelassen?

Er reichte Albus ein Taschenruch. Albus stand auf und umarmte Severus stürmisch.

**Albus**: Ich habe nie an deiner Liebe gezweifelt. Ich danke dir, dass du mein Leben rettest.

Severus hob abwehrend die Hände und sah sich hilfesuchend um.

**Severus**: Äh…. Albus? Eins Mal klarstellend! DICH liebe ich nicht!

**McGonagall: **_So wurde Belle zum Schloss geleitet und das Biest empfing das junge Mädchen auf eine gänzlich unerwartete Weise._

_Anstatt ihm wie ihrem Vater mit dem Tode zu drohen, war sie sehr freundlich zu ihr._

Das Bühnenbild war wieder zu dem schönen Saal des Schlosses geworden. Lucius stand in Schale geschmissen mitten in diesem Saal.

**Severus**: Hi Luc. Du siehst echt kacke aus.

**Lucius**: Danke…. So fühle ich mich jetzt auch.

**Severus**: Musst du auch jeden Mist mitmachen?

**Lucius**: Seit dem ich in Askaban bin und mir nur so Bewährung und Freigang erkaufen kann…

Minerva räusperte sich. „Würdet ihr das Pläuschchen bitte auf Später verschieben?"

**McGonagall: **_Belle, die anfangs Widerwillen empfunden hatte, wurde sich mit der Zeit bewusst, dass sie sich nicht mehr vor dem Biest ekelte. _

_Man hatte ihr das schönste Zimmer des Schlosses zugewiesen und sie saß stundenlang neben dem Kaminfeuer und stickte. Das Biest ruhte neben ihr und beobachtete sie schweigend._

**Severus**: Dieses verdammte Stoffzeugs….ich hab´ schon ganz zerstochene Finger!

Severus holte aus und warf die kaum angefangene Arbeit in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers.

Minerva sah ihn wütend an, während die Slytherins johlten und selbst Draco leicht grinste.

Mit wütendem Unterton fuhr Minerva fort.

**McGonagall: **_Aber mit der Zeit begann sie, dem Mädchen ab und zu ein paar nette Worte zu sagen, und Belle wurde sich zu ihrem Erstaunen bewusst, dass die Gespräche ihr Freude machten._

Auf der Bühne begannen Lucius und Severus locker über die neuesten Ereignisse im Tagespropheten zu plaudern. Lucius hatte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey geöffnet und zwei Gläser eingeschenkt. Eines reichte er seinem Freund.

Er genoss immer wieder die Gespräche mit Severus. Dieser war so geistreich und hatte so einen herrlichen, sarkastischen, dunklen Humor.

Minerva sprach lauter, um das Gespräch auf der Bühne zu übertönen.

**McGonagall: **_Die Zeit verging und die Vertraulichkeit zwischen den Beiden so unterschiedlichen Wesen wuchs, bis die Bestie eines Tages wagte, Belle um ihre Hand zu bitten._

**Gilderoy**: STOOOOOP!

Gilderoy kletterte aus dem Souffleur-Kasten heraus.

**Gilderoy**: Minerva, so geht das aber nicht. Du hast die Szene mit den tanzenden Geschirr übergangen, und die welkende Rose im Westflügel, den Belle verbotenerweise betritt, die Wolfshetze und den Wintertag, von dem schönen Geschenk der Bibliothek ganz abgesehen.

Außer sich wedelte Gilderoy mit dem Walt Disney Märchenbuch herum.

**Gilderoy**: Ich habe mich so auf den kleinen Tassilo gefreut. Und wo wir schon mal dabei sind…Wo ist Gaston? Ich habe doch für die Rolle vorgesprochen.

Minerva sah ihn sprachlos an. „Gilderoy, ich sagte doch, wir spielen hier nicht Walt Disneys-Version nach, sondern das original Märchen von Jeanne Marie Leprince de Beaumont."

Gilderoy sah sie entsetzt an. Er warf das Buch auf die Bühne.

**Gilderoy**: Dann mache ich auch nicht mit. Ich mag die tanzenden Staubwedel.

Eilends und mit erhobenem Haupt schritt er über die Bühne nach hinten.

Völlig erstaunt schüttelte Minerva den Kopf.

**McGonagall: **Er spielt doch auch gar nicht mit?!

Mit vor Verlegenheit roten Wangen betrat Gilderoy wieder die Bühne. Er hob das Buch auf. Alle beobachteten ihn.

**Gilderoy nuschelnd**: Ohne meine Gute-Nacht-Märchen kann ich nicht einschlafen!

Dann war er von der Bühne verschwunden. Der Saal kicherte und Minerva rollte mit den Augen, sich wieder ihrem Text zuwendend.

**McGonagall: **_In ihrer Überraschung wusste Belle anfangs nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Ein so grauenvolles Monstrum heiraten? Eher wollte sie sterben!_

**Harry**: JAAA….STRIKE! Snape sind wir los!

Alles verstummte. Severus sah Potter kalt mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

Hermine räusperte sich und sprach leise in die Stille hinein.

**Hermine**: Ähm… sagte ich euch nicht schon einmal, dass dies nur eine Aufführung ist? Nicht real? Und das Prof. Snape morgen wieder Unterricht abhält?

Potter lief kalkweiß an und suchte ein Mauseloch, worin er verschwinden könnte.

**Harry**: Scheisse!

Die Slytherins grinsten gehässig Potter an und freuten sich schon auf die nächste Stunde Zaubertrankunterricht.

Lucius räusperte sich und sprang auf.

**Lucius**: Dann kommt nun wohl mein Text.

Er kniete sich vor Severus, den inzwischen ein schönes, slytherin-grünes Samtkleid zierte.

**Lucius**: Sev, mein Leben! Willst du mich heiraten?

Minerva ließ vor Schreck das Manuskript fallen, während Lucius einen bezaubernden Ring hervor holte.

Bevor Severus jedoch etwas erwiedern konnte, stürmte eine wütende Narzissa auf die Bühne.

**Narzissa**: So nicht! ….. erst bekomme ich das versprochene Kleid nicht und nun nutzt mein Mann seinen Freigang um fremd zu gehen. Na warte, du Bigamist.

Lucius seufzte traurig auf und nuschelte: „Ich wusste, da war noch was…."

Severus schaute traurig auf den Ring. In der Zwischenzeit konnte man bereits wieder einige Strähnen von Lucius seidigem Haar erkennen, ein Zeichen, dass der Vielsafttrank seine Wirkung verlor.

Minerva hob ihr Manuskript auf und zeterte los.

**McGonagall: **Immer macht ihr meine schönen Märchen kaputt. Wie sollen so die kleinen etwas daraus lernen? Es kam doch noch, dass der Vater von Belle krank wird und… und…und…sniff

Poppy kam nach vorne und führte die weinende Minerva aus dem Saal. Ihr dabei aufmunternd zusprechend.

**Poppy**: Minni, ganz ruhig! Wir hätten nicht weitermachen können. Lucius verwandelt sich doch bereits wieder zurück und noch mal bringen wir ihn nicht dazu den Trank zu sich zu nehmen.

Lucius war inzwischen wieder er selbst und stand nun zwischen Narzissa und Severus. Beide abwechselnd betrachtend.

**Lucius**: Hmmmm…könnten wir nicht…. Ich meine….. Isa, du hast doch mal gesagt, dass du Severus auch sehr gern hast….

Narzissa lief rot an und spielte verlegen an ihrem Ärmel herum.

**Narzissa**: Nun jaa…. schon!

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und umschlang Narzissa von hinten. Mit seiner samtigen, dunklen Stimme raunte er ihr zu: „Lasst es uns doch mal probieren."

Er zwinkerte Lucius zu. _Du Slytherin!_´, dann drehte er die errötete Narzissa um und küsste sie inniglich. Lucius grinste breit und wartete bis er and er Reihe war.

Die Schüler verdrückten sich leise aus dem Saal. Keiner hatte das Stück verstanden.

Draco war von seinem Sitz auf den Boden gerutscht und hoffte aus diesem Albtraum bald aufzuwachen.

**ENDE**


	8. 08 Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot

Aufgrund von persönlichen Problemen, hatte ich eine ganze Weile auf verschiedenen Seiten keine updates mehr vorgenommen. Ich gelobe Besserung und werde sogleich einige Kapitel meiner verschiedensten Stories on bringen. Wer möchte kann sonst auch auf www.Fanfiktion.de lesen. Dort wurden meine Stories weiterhin auf neuestem Stand gehalten und sind teilweise bereits beendet.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Wieder gehen in Hogwarts die Vorhänge der Bühne auf! Wieder heißt es: Es ist Märchenzeit…

_**Dieses Märchen schließt nicht mehr an die anderen an. Die Pairings sind ab nun also immer wieder mal anders**_

**Schneefleißchen und Rosentot….äh…Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot**

**Schneeweißchen: Lucius Malfoy**

**Rosenrot: Severus Snape**

**Mutter: Poppy Pomfrey**

**Bär: Remus Lupin**

**Zwerg: Lord Voldemort**

**Text: Minerva McGonagall**

**McG**: _Eine arme Witwe, die lebte einsam in einem Hüttchen und vor dem Hüttchen war ein Garten, darin standen zwei Rosenbäumchen, davon trug das eine weiße, das andere rote Rosen._

Die große Halle war magisch in eine Waldatmosphäre verwandelt worden und somit zwitscherte und blühte es rings um die Schüler, welche auf dem moosbewachsenen Waldboden, an einer der Längsseiten der Halle saßen.

Sonnenstrahlen brachen sich Bahnen durch das dichte Blätterdach. Sogar kleine, niedliche Häschen tummelten sich über die Blumenwiese. An einer Stirnseite der Halle stand zur Überraschung aller, Hagrids Hütte.

Davor schlängelte sich ein Weg aus weißem Kies durch einen kleinen, künstlich angelegten Vorgarten.

Zu beiden Seiten des Weges stand je ein Rosenbäumchen. Das eine trug weiße, das andere rote Blüten.

**McG**: _… und sie hatte zwei Kinder, die glichen den Rosenbäumchen. Das eine hieß Schneeweißchen, …_

Lucius Malfoy betrat in einem blassblauen Kleid die Bühne und stellte sich mit stolzer, überheblicher Miene neben dem weißen Rosenstrauch. Minerva ließ das Manuskript sinken und sah ihn ärgerlich an.

**McG**: Mr. Malfoy, wo ist die blaue Haarschleife?

Der angesprochene sah sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.

**Lucius**: Wo sie hingehört … im Müll!

Minerva sog aufgebracht die Luft ein, sagte aber nichts weiter. oO(Minerva, ganz ruhig! Dieses Mal treiben sie dich nicht so weit, dass du dich vergisst…du hast dich schließlich gut vorbereitet)

… _das andere Rosenrot._

Severus Snape betrat nun die Bühne. Er trug ein rosa Klein, in Schnitt und Form gleich dem, welches Lucius trug. Auch er hatte keine Schleife im Haar.

Erneut fragte Minerva, wo die Haarschleife wäre. Mit gehässiger Miene, hielt Severus ein kleines, durchsichtiges Fläschchen hoch, in dem sich Asche befand.

Minerva schnappte abermals nach Luft und lief zornesrot an. Ihr Vorsatz war bei Severus Grinsen bereits vergessen.

**McG**: Schön… dann eben ohne! Verändert ja das Märchen nicht!

Aus dem Hintergrund vernahm man ein herzerweichendes Schluchzen.

**Hagrid**: Meine Hütte, … meine schööööne Hütte….schniiiiieff

Minerva verdrehte die Augen.

**McG**: Du bekommst die ja wieder, wenn das Stück aufgeführt wurde.

Leise grummelte sie weiter.

**McG**: Falls … es mal zu Ende aufgeführt wird…

_Sie waren aber so fromm und gut …_

Lautes Gelächter von Seiten der Gryffindors unterbrach sie und Minerva musste die Stimme erheben, um sie zu übertönen.

**McG**:_…, so arbeitsam und unverdrossen…._

Das Lachen wurde lauter und die Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor wälzten sich auf dem Boden vor Lachen.

Minerva erzitterte vor Wut und war bereits jetzt kurz davor ihr Skript auf den Boden zu werfen. Sie schloss die Augen und beruhigte sich; wie sie sich beruhigt hatte, blieb ihr Geheimnis, aber ein lüsternes Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Als sie die Augen aufschlug, glänzten diese verräterisch.

**McG**: _… als je zwei Kinder auf der Welt gewesen sind. Schneeweißchen war nur stiller und sanfter als Rosenrot. Rosenrot sprang lieber in den Wiesen und Feldern umher, suchte Blumen und fing Sommervögel,…_

Die Schüler aus Slytherin erbleichten, als sie sich vorstellten, ihr Hausvorstand spränge nun hier durch die Gegend; doch zu ihrer Erleichterung dachte dieser nicht daran und blieb steif neben seinem Bäumchen stehen.

Er starrte die roten Blüten nieder, schon gewillt seinen Zauberstab zu zücken und sie in den Blumenhimmel zu schicken.

Erneut schloss Minerva die Augen und grinste breit, als sie sich beruhigt hatte.

**McG**: _… Schneeweißchen aber saß daheim bei der Mutter, half ihr im Hauswesen oder las ihr vor, wenn nichts zu tun war._

Lucius Malfoy bewegte sich ein paar Schritte und Minerva glaubte schon, er täte endlich das, was sie sagte. Doch sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut.

Lucius rief laut und herrisch nach seinem persönlichen Hauself Eddy, der sogleich erschien.

Der Elf hatte es eilig seinem Herrn zu gehorchen, zückte Staubwedel und Buch.

Minerva sah den Hauself, dann Lucius fassungslos an. Dieses Mal schloss sie die Augen mindestens fünf Minuten, so dass keiner glaubte, es ginge mit dem Märchen noch weiter.

Severus holte indes ein Schild hervor und reichte es Lucius, dieser grinste unverholen und drückte es dem Eddy in die Hände.

Eddy nickte und rannte zur Hütte, wo er das Slytherin-Wappen auf die Türe nagelte.

Die Slytherins johlten und applaudierten. Nur von Hagrid war erneut ein Aufheulen zu hören.

**Hagrid**: Meine Hütte…., meine Tüüüür!

Um Hagrid herum lagen bereits ein paar verbrauchte Stofftaschentücher und die Schüler waren weggerückt. Nur Hermine, Harry und Ron saßen noch bei ihm und trösteten ihn notdürftig.

**McG**: _Die beiden Kinder hatten einander so lieb, dass sie sich immer an den Händen fassten, sooft sie zusammen ausgingen._

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, während Lucius die Stirn runzelte und Severus zuflüsterte.

**Lucius**: Psssst….Sev, woher weiß sie das denn?

Severus Blick brachte ihn jedoch sofort zum Schweigen. Minerva fuhr fort.

**McG**: … _wenn Schneeweißchen sagte: "Wir wollen uns nicht verlassen!" So antwortete Rosenrot: „Solange wir leben nicht!"_

Man sah beide ehemaligen Slytherins auf der Bühne die Augen verdrehen und Würggeräusche von sich geben.

**McG**: …. Und die Mutter setzte hinzu:

Die Tür der Hütte öffnete sich und heraus kam Poppy Pomfrey. Sie trug ein schlichtes Kleid, eine weiße Schürze und eine altertümliche Haube.

**Poppy**: Was das eine hat, soll´s mit dem andern teilen!

**McG**: _Oft liefen sie im Walde allein umher und sammelten rote Beeren, aber kein Tier tat ihnen etwas zuleide, sondern sie kamen vertraulich herbei._

_Das Häschen fraß ein Kohlblatt aus ihren Händen, das Reh graste…_

**Lucius**: Bei Salazar! Weck´ mich, wenn du alle Tiere aufgezählt hast.

Dabei ließ er sich sehr unmädchenhaft, mit gegrätschten Beinen auf einem Baumstumpf nieder. Severus setzte sich in der gleichen Haltung ihm gegenüber und zückte einen Stapel Spielkarten. Gleich darauf spielten sie Voldi explodiert!´

Selbiges tat Minerva auch fast, sie zwang sich erneut zur Ruhe, griff jedoch in ihre Robentasche und holte ein kleines Etui hervor, aus denen sie einige Pillen nahm und einwarf.

Dann übersprang sie ein paar der Absätze in ihrem Skript, wo es um Vögel und andere Tiere, sowie dem Hausputz ging und fuhr fort.

**McG**: _Im Winter zündete Schneeweißchen das Feuer an und hing einen Kessel an den Feuerhaken._

Die Hütte war plötzlich offen, als hätte man sie entzwei geschnitten. Hagrid heulte laut auf und schnäuzte sich so arg in ein Taschentuch, dass selbst Hermine, Harry und Ron von ihm wegrückten.

In der Hütte saßen indes Poppy und zu ihrer beiden Seiten die „Mädchen".

**McG**: _Abends, wenn die Flocken fielen, sagte die Mutter:_

**Poppy**: Geh´ Schneeweißchen, schieb den Riegel vor!

Lucius sah gelangweilt auf und rief laut.

**Lucius**: EDDY!

Poppy nahm indes ein Buch und las vor.

**Poppy**: Man schneide die Mieswurz in kleine Würfel und schmore sie mit der Rattenmilz…

Poppy stockte, während Minerva schimpfte.

**McG**: SEVERUS! Du sollst deine Zaubertrankbücher nicht überall mit herumschleppen…!

_Eines solchen Abends, klopfte jemand an die Tür._

**Poppy**: Geschwind Rosenrot, mach´ auf! Es wird ein Wanderer sein, der Obdach sucht.

Severus sah Lucius bittend an. Dieser rief:

**Lucius**: EDDY!

Der Hauself schob den Riegel weg. Gleich darauf stolperte ein seltsames, braunes Fell herein. Remus Lupin fiel der Länge nach vor Severus Füße.

**Severus**: Lupin, ja … die Stellung wird dir gerecht!

Remus rappelte sich auf und schniefte leicht.

**Remus**: Menno, ich hätte mir wehtun können. Mit dem blöden Fell seh´ ich nichts!

Lucius sah ihn gelangweilt an.

**Lucius**: Na und? Erzähl´ es jemandem, den es interessiert! …ach…so ein Pech! Sind ja alle platt.

Er lächelte hämisch. Severus sah Remus erneut an.

**Severus**: Ein zerlumpter Werwolf zu sein reicht dir wohl nicht?

Er rümpfte die Nase über dem nach Mottenkugeln riechenden Bärenfell. Remus standen nun die Tränen in den Augen und er wimmerte vor sich hin.

**Remus**: Da seht ihr mal, was ich für euch alles auf mich nehme!

Alle Anwesenden hörten über diese Aussage geflissentlich hinweg.

Remus: Fürchtet euch nicht; ich tu´ euch nichts zuleide, ich bin halb erfroren und will mich nur ein wenig bei euch aufwärmen.

**Lucius**: Warum nur halb er froren? ... und bei uns wärmen is´ nicht! Setz´ dich lieber ins…äh … ans Feuer.

Poppy sprang auf und führte Remus ans Feuer heran, bevor er wieder fiel, mit dem Fell.

**Poppy**: Pass auf, dass das Fell nicht Feuer fängt! Albus hängt sehr daran! Die Beiden meinen es bestimmt nicht so…du kennst sie ja!

Äh….Du armer Bär… leg dich an Feuer und gib acht, dass dir dien Pelz nicht brennt.

Schneeweißchen, Rosenrot, kommt hervor, der Bär tut euch nichts! Er meint es ehrlich!

Lucius sieht Severus stirnrunzelnd an und flüstert erneut diesem zu.

**Lucius**: ähm… wir sind dich da, sieht die schlecht?

Severus zeigte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an den Kopf und machte eine Bewegung, welche anzeigen sollte, dass sie durchdrehte.

**McG**: _Der Bär sprach: „Kinder, klopft mir den Schnee aus dem Pelzwerk!"_

**Severus flüsterte:** Das Mottenpulver kann er alleine schniefen.

**McG**: _… und sie holten den Besen und kehrten dem Bär das Fell rein; er streckte sich am Feuer und brummte ganz vergnügt und behaglich._

Remus versuchte ein genüssliches Brummen.

**Severus**: Lupin, lass die Onaniergeräusche!

Lucius lachte auf und grinste breit.

**Lucius**: Onanieren macht Blind, Lupin!

Nun waren die Slytherins an der Reihe zu grölen.

**McG**: _Nicht lange, so wurden sie ganz vertraut mit dem Gast und zausten ihm das Fell mit den Händen. Nur wenn sie es gar zu arg machten, rief er: „Lasst mich am Leben, ihr Kinder. Schneeweißchen, Rosenrot, schlägst dir deinen Freier tot._

**Dean**: Hö? Freier? Sind das Bordsteinschwalben?

Ein paar Schüler lachten laut auf. Schließlich belehrte Hermine die Jungs.

**Hermine**: So nannte man früher auch die Herren, die um die Hand einer jungen Dame baten.

Dean äffte sie leicht nach, schwieg nun aber. Aber auch Severus hallte leise und diabolisch nach diesem Satz gelacht.

**Severus**: Na und? Wäre nicht der erste!

Alle sahen den Meister der Zaubertränke aus großen Augen entsetzt an, doch dieser sagte nichts weiter.

**McG**: _Tagsüber trottete der Bär hinaus, doch am Abend kehrte er stets ans Feuer zurück. So verging der Winter. Als das Frühjahr herangekommen und draußen alles Grün war, sagte der Bär eines Morgens zu Schneeweißchen._

**Remus**: Nun muss ich fort und darf den ganzen Sommer nicht wiederkehren.

**Lucius**: Na endlich! Sev? Fahren wir den Sommer auf meinen Landsitz? Dort können wir… oO(poppen!)

**McG**: Lucius Malfoy!!! Halt´ dich an deinen Text.

Lucius grummelte, gab aber nach. Während Minerva erneut einige Pillen einwarf.

**Poppy**: Minerva … nicht zu viele!

**McG**: Papperlapapp!

**Lucius**: Wo gehst du denn hin, lieber Bär?

**Remus**: Ich muss in den Wald und meine Schätze vor den bösen Zwergen hüten; im Winter , wenn die Erde hart gefroren ist, müssen sie wohl unten bleiben, aber jetzt; wenn die Sonne die Erde erwärmt hat, da brechen sie durch und stehlen.

**McG**: _Schneeweißchen war ganz traurig über den Abschied, und als es ihm die Türe aufriegelte und der Bär sich hinausdrängte, blieb er an dem Türhaken hängen und ein Stück seiner Haut riss auf. Schneeweißchen war es, als hätte es Gold durchschimmern sehen. Der Bär lief eiligst fort und war bald hinter den Bäumen verschwunden._

Lucius sah auf und lachte.

**Lucius**: Als ob der abgebrannte Kerl irgendetwas Goldenes hätte.

**McG**: _Nach_ _einiger Zeit schickte die Mutter die Kinder in den Wald, Reisig sammeln._

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und raunte zu Lucius.

**Severus**: Reisig sammeln? ... Ich dachte der Winter wäre gerade vorbei.

Minerva blickte ihn finster an und fuhr fort.

**McG**: _Da fanden sie einen großen Baum, gefällt auf dem Boden und an dem Stamme sprang zwischen dem Gras etwas auf und ab. Die Mädchen konnten nicht erkennen, was es war._

Mitten auf der Bühne war ein gefällter Baum im künstlichen Wald. Dieser war plötzlich in einer düsteren Atmosphäre gehüllt. Kein Vogel zwitscherte mehr und die Hasen waren in ihrem Bau verschwunden. Es wurde merklich kühler und am Baum stand eine Gestalt in einer schwarzen Kutte.

**Longbottem**: Der Tod! WAAAAAAAAh

Einige Schüler zuckten zusammen.

**Harry**: Nein … das ist Voldemort!

Wo einige Schüler eben noch zusammengezuckt waren, schrieen nun alle auf und die Erstklässler heulten.

**McG**: Na, na, schon gut. Du-weißt-schon-wer spielt Heute in unserem Stück mit. Er spielt den bösen Zwerg.

**Dean**: Die Besetzung wird auch von Stück zu Stück schlechter.

Minerva, welche den Kommentar gehört hatte, griff erneut das Pillenetui und schluckte drei davon.

**Poppy**: Ähm…Minerva?

Poppy schwieg doch lieber, nachdem sie den giftigen Blick von Minerva aufgefangen hatte.

**Hermine**: Prof. McGonagall? Hätte Prof. Flitwick diese Rolle nicht besser dargestellt?

Sofort errötete Hermine bei ihrer eigenen, doch etwas ungehörigen Aussage, bei welcher sie auf die Größe des Professors anspielte. Flitwick lachte indes auf und winkte ab.

**Flitwick**: Nein, nein…schon recht so. Ich kann niemanden Bösen spielen.

Die zischende, kalte Stimme des Lords erfüllte die Halle.

**Lord Voldemort**: Ich bin aber kein Zwerg!

Minerva rang die Hände in der Luft.

**McG**: Meinetwegen, ändern wir das Stück eben und es ist ein böser Zauberer, statt eines Zwergs.

**Lord Voldemort**: Einverssstanden!

Alle Anwesenden nickten. Die Aufregung hatte auch Lucius und Severus wieder zur Aufmerksamkeit gebracht, welche erneut „Voldi explodiert" gespielt hatten. Schnell ließen sie die Karten verschwinden, sprangen auf, verbeugten sich vor dem Lord und küssten ihm den Robensaum.

Minerva platzte fast vor Wut und griff erneut zu ihren Pillen.

**McG**: _Als die beiden Mädchen näher kamen, sahen sie einen Zwerg … äh Zauberer, mit einem alten, verwelkten Gesicht und einem ellenlangen, schneeweißen Bart._

Alles sah Voldemort an, doch keiner wagte es auszusprechen, dass Albus Dumbledore die Rolle zumindest vom Aussehen eines solchen Zauberers besser verkörpert hätte.

Minerva räusperte sich und fuhr fort.

**McG**: _Das Ende des Bartes war in eine Spalte des Baumes eingeklemmt, und der Zauberer wusste nicht, wie er sich helfen sollte. Er glotzte die Mädchen mit seinen roten, feurigen Augen an und schrie:_

Stille herrschte.

**McG**: Würdest du bitte den Text aufsagen.

Der Lord drehte sich zu ihr um.

**Lord Voldemort**: Ich wende bei meinen Todessern stets Legilimens an.

Minerva seufzte auf, aber Lucius sprang bereits behände zum Lord, da er verstanden hatte.

**McG**: Aber das hören wir anderen nicht. Also gut.

…_und schrie: „Was steht ihr da! Könnt ihr nicht herbeigehen und mir Beistand leisten? Den Baum habe ich spalten wollen, nun steckt mein schöner, weißer Bart herin und ich kann nicht fort," Die Kinder gaben sich alle Mühe, aber sie konnten den Bart nicht herausziehen._

Lucius sah sich hilfsbereit um und flüsterte zu Severus.

**Lucius**: Ich seh´ aber keinen Bart.

Severus: Vielleicht meint sie ihre Geschichten, die sind so langweilig, die haben sicher schon einen Bart.

**McG**: _Doch Schneeweißchen wusste Rat und holte eine kleine Schere aus der Tasche und schnitt einfach das Ende des Bartes ab._

**Lucius**: Schere? Was ist das?

**Severus**: Muggelzeug, lass sie labern…

**McG**: _Sobald der Zwerg frei war, griff er nach dem Sack Gold zwischen den Wurzeln des Baumes und brummte vor sich hin… und brummte vor sich hin…_

Minerva sah fassungslos zu dem Baumstamm, wo der Lord, Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape lässig saßen und Karten spielten. Die zwei ehemaligen Slytherins waren nicht dumm und hatten das Spiel kurzerhand in „Albus explodiert" umbenannt.

Minerva war puterrot und warf noch vier Pillen ein.

**McG**: Schön … les´ ich eben vor. …_und brummte vor sich hin: „ungehobeltes Volk, schneidet mir ein Stück von meinem stolzen Barte ab." Damit schwang er seinen Sack auf den Rücken und wart fort._

_Einige Zeit danach wollten Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot Fische fangen._

Severus und Lucius standen auf.

**Severus**: Komm´, tun wir ihr den Gefallen. Wir spielen am See weiter.

**McG**: Als sie nahe bei dem Bach waren, sahen sie erneut den bösen Zauberer….

Minerva wartete, doch erneut spielten die drei am Bach Karten. Also erzählte sie weiter.

**McG**: „_Hilfe, Mädchen … der Fisch zieht mich hinein!" Der kleine äh…Zauberer hatte da gesessen und geangelt, als sein Bart sich in der Angelschnur verflocht und ein fisch, der gerade anbiss ihn hineinzuziehen versuchte. Erneut gelang es den Mädchen nicht, den Bart zu befreien, daher schnitt Schneeweißchen erneut ein Stück des Bartes ab._

_Der Zauberer fluchte und machte sich abermals mit einem Sack davon._

Einige Schüler gähnten bereits und auch die drei spielenden Akteure meldeten sich.

**Severus**: Wird das Heute noch mal was? Den Teil hättest du nun wirklich auslassen können.

Minerva, den Tränen nahe, warf erneut zwei Pillen ein und fuhr fort zu erzählen und fasste sich immer kürzer.

**McG**: _Die Mutter schickte die beiden nach der Stadt, einkaufen. Der Weg führte über eine Heide, auf der mächtige Felsstücke hie und da verstreut lagen. Ein großer Vogel schwebte langsam, kreisend über ihnen in der Luft. Er senkte sich langsam tiefer und stieß endlich bei einem Felsen nieder._

Fawkes flog durch die Luft und tat wie ihm geheißen.

**McG**: _Gleich darauf hörten die Mädchen einen durchdringenden, jämmerlichen Schrei_.

Ein Schrei erfolgte wirklich. Jedoch ein wütender, da Fawkes auf Lord Voldemort einpickte, der die Karten fallen ließ.

Severus und Lucius bückten sich nach selbigen.

**Lucius**: Ey… kein Wunder, dass er immer gewinnt. Die Karten s…

Severus: … sind gezinkt!

Wütend sahen sie ihren „Meister" an.

**Lord Voldemort**: Na und? Ich bin euer Meister, kniet nieder!

**Severus**: Pöh! …ausgemeistert! Na warte!

Beide zückten ihren Zauberstab und knisterten den Lord gemeinsam um.

Minerva brach heulend in sich zusammen. Remus sah in seiner Bärenverkleidung zu. Er sah seinen Auftritt schon platzen, da er doch den Zwerg/Zauberer umbringen sollte.

Er sprang herzu und zog seinen Zauberstab. Plötzlich regte sich der Lord und Remus war der Einzige, der dies bemerkte, da Severus und Lucius bereits den Spieleinsatz an Galeonen teilten.

Ein letzter Fluch, aus Remus Munde, ereilte den Lord und er lebte nicht mehr.

Poppy nahm Minervas Skript aus deren Schoß um das Märchen zu beenden.

**Poppy**: _Die Mädchen waren fort gesprungen, aber der Bär rief ihnen nach, sie sollen sich nicht fürchten und warten. Sie erkannten seine Stimme und blieben stehen._

Lucius und Severus hatten sich, als sie Remus Fluch hörten tatsächlich umgedreht und sahen den vermeintlichen Bären aus großen Augen an.

**Lucius**: Der hat uns tatsächlich gerettet, der Gryffindor.

**Poppy**: _Da fiel plötzlich die Bärenhaut ab und er stand da, als schöner Mann, in Gold gekleidet._

Remus warf das Fell hinab und sah wirklich schnieke aus.

**Severus**: Ui… doch Gold …mein Held!

Severus halte sich bei Remus unter.

**Poppy**: _Er sprach er sie ein Königssohn und von dem bösen Zauberer in einen Bären verwünscht worden. Dieser hätte ihm die Schätze gestohlen, aber nun hätte er seine gerechte Strafe erhalten und dessen Tod habe ihn selbst vom Fluch erlöst._

In Lucius Augen funkelte das Gold und weckte seine Gier. Er hakte sich auf der anderen Seite unter und wollte Remus von Severus wegzerren.

**Poppy**: _Schneeweißchen ward mit ihm vermählt._

**Lucius**: HA! Siehste Sev? Meiner!

Remus befreite sich lachend.

**Remus**: Aber, aber… was sagte eure Mutter noch? „Was das eine hat, soll´s mit dem Anderen teilen!"

Lucius und Severus sahen sich an, zogen eine Augenbraue hoch und grinsten dreckig. Selbst Remus grinste und zu dritt verließen sie die Halle um sich ein Bett … äh … Zimmer zu suchen.

Die Schüler gingen belustigt über das Stück, beruhigt über den Tod des Lords aber auch verwirrt über das seltsame Verhalten der Erwachsenen hinaus.

Nur Poppy, Minerva und Hagrid blieben zurück.

Minerva sprang aufgrund ihres Pillenverzehrs über die Wiesen und streute singend Blumen.

Hagrid heulte noch immer über die Entfremdung seiner Hütte, doch es wirkte als beweine er die einsame Leiche des Lords inmitten der Wiese, über welche Minerva tanzte.

Poppy stand bei den beiden Rosenbüschen und schüttelte den Kopf.

**Poppy**: Ich habe sie gewarnt zu viele Pillen zu nehmen…..ich habe sie gewarnt, den Lord mitspielen zu lassen … ich habe sie gewarnt, die Mädchen mit den Slytherins zu besetzen,….

**ENDE**


	9. 09 Rapunzel

Auf Wunsch eine Fortsetzung zu den zusammenhängigen Grimms Märchen:

Schneewittchen in Hogwarts

Dornröschens Kuss

Aschenputtels Schuh

Dieses Märchen wird sich in erster Linie um die Beziehung der Akteure handeln, nicht um das Märchen an sich. Es bringt die Geschehnisse nur ins Rollen.

Damit erfüll ich den Wunsch, das Kind von Remus und Severus vorzustellen.

Wieder gehen in Hogwarts die Vorhänge der Bühne auf! Wieder heißt es: Es ist Märchenzeit…

**Rapunzel**

**Mutter: **Remus Lupin

**Vater: **Severus Snape

**Rapunzel: **Annabelle Snape

**Prinz: **Harry Potter

**Böse Zauberin: **Sirius Black

**Text: **Filch

**Vorwort:**

Wir schreiben das Jahr 2022. Hogwarts hat sich sehr verändert. Zuerst starb der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore. Minerva McGonagall, welche ihn gepflegt hatte und deren Liebe sich zuletzt zu diesem erfüllt hatte, folgte ihm kein halbes Jahr darauf.

Stattdessen war Pro. Severus Snape zum Schulleiter ernannt worden. Doch Remus und er waren bereits seit zehn Jahren geschieden.

Ihre kleine Tochter Annabelle war mit ihren damaligen sechs Jahren der „Mutter" zugesprochen worden. Remus Lupin ist inzwischen mit Sirius Black zusammen, der eifrig versucht, Annabelle gegen ihren Vater Severus, aufzuhetzen und diesem sein Kind zu entfremden.

Doch seit ihrem elften Lebensjahr geht Annabelle nun ebenfalls in die Zauberschule Hogwarts und ist somit wieder mit ihrem Vater vereint, der sie verwöhnt und liebevoll umsorgt.

Harry Potter, der einstige Schüler dort, ist zu Severus Leidwesen nun Lehrer für VddK, da diese Stelle durch Remus Zeit der Mutterschutz frei geworden war und die Stelle, wie Albus ausdrückte: Dem Jungen der lebt, auf den Leib geschrieben wäre.

Annabelle hatte in der Schulbibliothek ein Werk entdeckt, welches der damalige Schulleiter dort abgestellt hatte. Es war eine schriftliche Dokumentation der ehemaligen Aufführungen von Theaterstücken der Muggel-Gebrüder-Grimm. Sie war so angetan von diesen Theateraufführungen, dass sie zu ihrem Vater lief und ihn bat, doch solch eine Aufführung mal wieder in Hogwarts aufleben zu lassen.

Severus, der keinen Wunsch seiner Tochter ausschlagen konnte, die Märchen aber schon damals gehasst hatte, willigte ein und gab Filch die Anweisung sich um die Bühnenarbeiten zu kümmern.

Filch hatte Harry Potter um Hilfe bei der Inszenierung des Stückes gebeten, da er damals die früheren Aufführungen als Schüler beobachtet und mitgewirkt hatte. Somit war dieser seiner Meinung nach hervorragend dafür geeignet. Harry Potter besetzte die Rollen nach seiner Vorstellung und Wünschen und studierte das Stück mit diesen ein.

Zu Weihnachten stand das Stück und die Schüler nahmen auf den Sitzen platz, gespannt den Blick auf die Bühne gerichtet.

Der Vorhang geht auf und auf der Bühne ist das Innenzimmer eines kleinen, armseligen Hauses zu sehen. An je einer Seite des Tisches saßen Remus und Severus und starrten sich schweigsam und feindselig in die Augen.

Beiden waren die Jahre, für einen Zauberer kaum von Bedeutung, nur leicht anzusehen. Severus, groß und schlank wie immer. Die Augen schwarz, funkelnd, zeugten von seiner Intelligenz. Nur in seinem schwarzen, langen Haar fand sich eine vereinzelte, weiße Strähne.

Remus, welcher nach der Geburt Annabelles leicht zugenommen hatte, hatte sich ansonsten kaum Verändert. Vereinzelt durchzogen graue Haare seine sonst hellbraunen Haare. Er lächelte sanft vor sich hin, doch in seinem Blick konnte man Schmerz erkennen. Er schien in seinem jetzigen Leben nicht glücklich zu sein.

**Filch:** _Ein Ehepaar, recht ärmlich, hockten in der kargen Stube. Es wollte unbedingt eine Göre in diese Welt ohne Zukunft setzen. Wenn sie nicht poppten, starrten sie die Wände an._

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und trat hinter Filch. „Also wirklich, Argus! Du musst etwas Gefühl in deine Rolle als Erzähler legen. Warum liest du nicht das Skript ab, wie Minerva früher!"

Argus schnaubte und sagte im ironischen Tonfall: „Ja… ihr habt es ihr auch immer gut gedankt..!"

Remus und Severus fühlten sich von den Rollen nicht angesprochen und starrten sich an. Severus Blick war kühl auf Remus gerichtet, während dieser nun den seinigen senkte.

**Severus:** Das du dich noch mal hier her traust. Noch dazu deinen Lover im Schlepptau. Erst mir mein Kind nehmen und dann hier auftauchen, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Er drehte sich fort. Zu sehr hatte ihm Remus damals verletzt. Dieser stand auf und ging an das künstliche Fenster. „Du bist nachtragend. Können wir das alles nicht Annabelle zuliebe vergessen? Sie leidet doch darunter.

Severus schlug feste mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „So? Das hat dich damals auch einen Scheissdreck geschert. Als ich die Wohnung betrat und Black dich auf unserem Küchentisch wie einen Köter von hinten durchnahm."

Remus wurde blass und war den Tränen nahe. „Du hattest einfach keine Zeit mehr für mich und nun gibst du mir die Schuld!"

**Severus:** „Ich hatte gerade den Posten des Schulleiters übernommen und gearbeitet. Etwas, was du seither nicht mehr für nötig gehalten hast. Es ist nun also meine Schuld, wenn Black seinen Schwanz in dich steckte? Was willst du plötzlich wieder hier?", donnerte er in gefährlichem Ton weiter.

„Harry bat mich hier mitzuspielen. Er wird seine Gründe haben!", murmelte Remus nun leiser.

Wie aufs Stichwort räusperte sich Harry: „Ähm… könnten wir dann mal weiter im Stück kommen?"

Die Schüler sahen mit offenen Mündern zu ihrem Schulleiter hoch. Das war doch hochinteressant.

**Harry:** „Nach so vielen Jahren könntet ihr euch doch vertragen. Ich mein es dich nur gut…"

Severus stand auf und starrte Harry nieder. „So Potter, und du glaubst, der Ehebrecher und dessen Stecher in Rollen zu besetzen, die noch dazu passen, weil Black mir meine Frau und Tochter raubte, wäre ein guter Anfang? Gut, ich spiel dieses Stück Annabelle zuliebe mit, doch danach fliegen die Beiden im hohen Bogen raus. Zum Glück ist Annabelle nun bald volljährig und kann selbst entscheiden, WO sie leben will."

Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Okay, okay…"

Remus stand niedergeschlagen am Fenster. Mit Sirius ging es schon lange nicht mehr gut und er hatte gehofft, Severus könne ihm vergeben. Doch er hatte ihn wohl zu tief mit dessen Erzfeind verletzt, da zählte es nicht, wie sehr er die damalige Farce mit Sirius bereute. Er hatte ihn nicht geliebt, war nur einsam gewesen und hatte sich dummerweise von seinem Freund, noch dazu in seiner und Severus Wohnung verführen lassen.

Severus hatte sie dabei erwischt und wollte nichts hören. Er hatte ihn vor die Türe gesetzt und gemeint er könne nun ja auch mit Black gehen. Der nachfolgende Streit um Annabelles Sorgerecht vor Gericht, hatte Severus endgültig erzürnt, da Sirius mit fiesen Mitteln Severus ausgespielt und vor Gericht schlecht gemach hatte, so dass er fast nicht den Posten als Schulleiter verloren hätte.

Severus hätte ihn als Werwolf ganz leicht schlecht für das Kind darstellen können. Er fragte sich bis Heute, warum er das nicht getan, sondern aufgegeben hatte, so dass Annabelle zu ihm und Sirius gekommen war.

Severus hatte die ersten Jahre nicht einmal Besuchsrecht bekommen, da Black ihn als mordenden, vergewaltigenden und folternden Todesser dargestellt hatte. Zu gern würde er Severus fragen, doch gerade war wohl nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt dafür.

So nickte er nur. „Ich spiele auch weiter!"

Harry atmete erleichtert aus und klopfte Filch auf die Schulter, bevor er verschwand, um sich selbst für seine Rolle umzuziehen.

**Remus:** Die Rapunzeln im Garten dort drüben, sehen recht lecker aus. Ach, hätte ich doch einige davon.

**Filch:** „Dat sind irgendwelche Salatblätter!", erklärte er an die Schülerschar gewandt.

**Remus:** „Ohne die Rapunzeln werde ich sterben.", jammerte er gekünzelt.

Severus stand auf und murmelte vor sich hin: „Immer diese leeren Versprechungen!"

Doch er verließ das Haus. Auf der Bühne sah man nun den Garten und künstliches Mondlicht fiel auf den Salat. Er hatte einen kleinen Weidenkorb dabei und rupfte wütend die Rapunzeln aus.

Plötzlich betrat Sirius Black die Bühne. Er trug ein nachtblaues, langes Kleid und stellte sich neben Severus.

**Black:** „Ich wollte dir schon immer deinen Stellenwert zeigen! Nun hast du ihn selbst gefunden; gebückt im Dreck zu meinen Füßen!"

Severus sprang auf. Weiß vor Zorn, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Doch hinter dem Vorhang der Bühne erhaschte er einen Blick auf Annabelle und seine Wut verrauchte beim Anblick des liebreizenden Mädchens.

**Severus:** „Den Gefallen tu´ ich dir nicht vor meiner Tochter!", zischte er leise.

Sirius schien enttäuscht, scheinbar hatte er Annabelle einzureden versucht, dass ihr Vater gewalttätig war und hatte nun den Beweiserbringen wollen.

**Sirius:** _`Mist, das ging daneben…! Na warte, … ich bekomm meinen Willen schon.´_

Er hielt sich nun vorerst besser an den Text des Stückes.

**Sirius:** „Wie kannst du es wagen, in meinen Garten zu steigen und wie ein Dieb mir meine Runzeln zu stehlen!"

Severus stand nun aufrecht vor Black und funkelte ihn wild an. Doch bei dessen Satz lachte er dunkel, leise.

**Severus**: „Deine Runzeln kannst du behalten. Ich nehm´ mir dafür die Rapunzeln…

Sirius sah ihn verstört an, dann errötete er, jedoch eher vor unterdrückter Wut.

**Sirius:** „Ich hab keine Runzeln, ich mein das verdammte Grünzeug doch da…"

Er deutete auf Severus Körbchen. Severus nächste Worte klangen wie blanker Hohn, da sie so wenig auf seine Situation im realen Leben passte.

**Severus:** „Meine Frau… hat eure Rapunzeln durchs Fenster erblickt und bekam große Gelüste. Sie glaubte sterben zu müssen, bekäme sie keine zu essen."

Er sprach hart und gereizt, gar nicht bittend und ängstlich, wie es das Stück verlangte. Sirius grinste nun breit.

**Sirius:** „Deine Frau bekam schon damals Gelüste auf etwas was mir gehörte!"

Doch auch Severus grinste nun süffisant. „Du meinst doch nicht wieder diene schrumpeligen Runzeln?" Dabei deutete er auf Blacks Schritt.

Sirius wurde wütend. „Nimm´ dir Rapunzeln, soviel du fressen kannst, aber dein Kind gehört ja nun mir!"

Severus wurde bleich und verließ die Bühne, während ihn Black triumphierend hinterher sah. Filch hatte nun ein Manuskript bei und hielt sich lieber an den Text dort.

**Filch:** _Der Mann sicherte gleich aus Angst vor der bösen Zauberin, welcher der Garten gehörte, alles zu. Bald darauf wurde seine Frau Schwanger und gebar eine Tochter._

In der kleinen Hütte stand eine Holzwiege, darin lag eine Puppe. Sowohl Remus als Severus beugten sich darüber.

**Remus:** „Da werden Erinnerungen wach, Severus. Wie gern hätte ich dir noch einen Sohn geschenkt." Seine Stimme schwankte tränenerstickt und er fasste nach Severus Hand. Dieser schlug die Augen nieder, als sich seine ganzen Gefühle für Remus wieder in ihm an die Oberfläche kämpften.

**Remus:** „Warum hast du damals nicht gegen mich als Werwolf ausgesagt?", fragte er und sah Severus traurig an. Dieser seufzte leise.

**Severus:** „Damit sie uns beiden Annabelle weggenommen und sie zu wildfremden Pflegeeltern gegeben hätten? Dein Lover hatte es geschafft, dass ich sie auf keinen Fall bekam. Was hätte es genutzt, sie dir auch wegzunehmen? Annabelle sollte ihre Eltern haben, zumindest einen Elternteil."

Er sah traurig in die Wiege. Noch bevor Remus, dem die Rührung und das Verstehen um Severus Handlung im Gesicht standen, etwas sagen konnte, kam Sirius herein und nahm das Kind aus der Wiege. Er sah Severus hämisch an und verschwand mit der Puppe von der Bühne.

**Filch:** _„Rapunzel ward das schönste Kind unter der Sonne. Als es zwölf Jahre alt war, schloss es die Zauberin in einen Turm, der in einem Walde lag und weder Treppe noch Türe hatte; nur ganz oben war ein kleines Fensterchen."_

Die Bühne war zweigeteilt worden. Auf der einen Seite sah man den Turm von Außen, auf der anderen das Zimmer, hoch unter dem Turmdach von Innen. Auf einem Stuhl saß dort am de, künstlichen Fenster Annabelle Snape. Sie war inzwischen 16 Jahre als, schlank und hatte eine sehr liebreizende Figur. Ihre eigentlichen schwarzen, langen Haare waren für dieses Märchen blond und extrem lang gehext worden. Sie saß dort in einer Art Zofenkleid aus lindgrünem Taft, mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen und stickte. Auf der anderen Seite, der Außenseite des Turms stand Sirius.

**Sirius:** „Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Lass´ mir dein Haar herunter!"

**Milly:** „Selten dämlich, sein Kind nach dem Unkraut zu benennen!""

Zustimmendes Nicken der Slytherins, die vollkommen hinter ihrem Schulleiter standen. Das dieser den Typen, welcher die Zauberin spielte nicht leiden konnte, war ihnen nicht entgangen und so konnten sie ihn auch nicht leiden. Jeder hatte Annabelle gern und keiner missgönnte ihr die Vorzüge, die Tochter des Schulleiters zu sein mit sich brachten. Zudem war sie in Slytherin, dies bekam dem Hause natürlich auch gut.

**Filch:** „_Rapunzel hatte lange, prächtige Haare, fein wie gesponnen Gold. Wenn sie nun die Stimme der Zauberin vernahm, so band sie ihre Zöpfe los, wickelte sie oben um den Fensterhaken und dann fielen die Haare zwanzig Ellen tief hinunter, und die Zauberin stieg daran hinauf."_

Severus sah finster von der Seite auf die Bühne und schielte dann zu Remus. „Da siehst du, wie er unsere Tochter behandelt. Steigt an ihren Haaren hinauf, wo er sich eine Treppe zaubern könnte." Er wurde lauter: „Wag es dich, Black!"

Dieser wollte Severus wohl nicht unbedingt herausfordern, so tat er nur so um Annabelle nicht weh zu tun.

**Filch:** _„Nach ein paar Jahren trug es sich zu, dass der Sohn des Königs durch den Wald ritt und an dem Turm vorüber kam. Da hörte er einen Gesang, der war so lieblich, dass er still hielt und horchte. Das war Rapunzel, die in ihrer Einsamkeit sich die Zeit damit vertrieb, ihre süße Stimme erschallen zu lassen. Der Königssohn wollte zu ihr hinaufsteigen und suchte nach einer Türe des Turms; aber es war keine zu finden. Er ritt heim. Doch der Gesang hatte ihm so sehr das Herz gerührt, dass er jeden Tag hinaus in den Wald ging und zuhörte."_

Harry betrat die Bühne und Anabelle begann liebreizend zu singen. Severus und Remus lehnten sich aneinander und lauschten mit verklärtem Blick ihrer silberhellen, klaren Stimme.

Erneut sagte Black derweil sein Sprüchlein auf und Harry beobachtete was daraufhin geschah. Wie Sirius nun an den Haaren hinaufkletterte.

Nachdem Black fort war, wollte Harry sein Glück versuchen. Im Prinzengewand stand er unter dem Turmfenster und rieb sich die Hände.

Severus sprang auf. „Du pädophiler Wurm! Pack´ meine Tochter an und ich vermöbel´ dich höchst persönlich!"

Harry zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und sah erschrocken zu Severus. „Aber Snape, sei mal nicht so. Mein Leben lang hast du es mir in Hogwarts versucht schwerer zu machen, wie nötig. Als Ausgleich nehm´ ich mir deine Tochter zur Frau. Dann bekommt sie wenigstens einen gescheiten Namen. Annabelle Potter!"

Das reichte. In drei großen Sprüngen war Severus bei Harry. Es klatschte ein paar Mal und Potter winselte und versuchte zu flüchten. Severus lief ihm hinterher und schrie: „Meine Tochter wird niemals eine Potter!" Dabei jagte er ihn hinaus.

Sirius sprang auf der Bühne herum. „Ha! Siehst du Annabelle? Dein Vater ist gewalttätig, wie ich es immer gesagt habe. Nun hast du es gesehen."

Annabelle stand auf. Sie zauberte sich ihre enge, schwarze Jeans und den ebenfalls schwarzen Cashmirpullover an. Dann löste sie ihr Haar und zauberte es wieder in das hüftlange, schwarze, seidige Haar zurück. Abfällig hob sie ihre Augenbraue in der typischen Snape-Manier.

**Annabelle:** „Mein Das lieb mich über alles. Er sagte mir bereits vor langer Zeit, dass du versuchen wirst, ihn vor mir schlecht zu machen und er hatte Recht!"

Sie sah zu Remus. „Ich bleibe bei Dad und werde ebenfalls Meister der Zaubertränke!"

Damit schritt sie stolz mit erhobenem Haupte von der Bühne. „Was sollte ich schon mit Potter, dem Weichei!"

Remus sah ihr stolz nach. „Sie ist Severus sooo ähnlich. Hach… !" Damit wollte er ihr hinterher gehen, doch Sirius hielt ihn auf.

„Was soll dass?", fragte Remus verstört.

**Sirius:** „Komm´ das Stück war nichts. Es war doch von Anfang an allen klar, dass dies nichts bringen würde, wir gehen nach Hause und da…" Seine Augen funkelten vor Lust.

Remus erwiderte dessen blick überraschend kühl und hielt ihn abwehrend auf Abstand. „So, dass glaubst auch nur du! Ich komme nicht mit. Was zwischen uns damals geschehen ist, hätte nie passieren dürfen. Ich liebte dich damals nicht und das hat sich bis Heute nicht geändert. Ich liebe nur einzig und allein Severus! Wenn ich ihn nicht zurückbekomme, dann werde ich eben auf der Straße sitzen. Mit dir gehe ich nicht mit. Severus hat aus liebe zu Annabelle auf sie verzichtet und was machst du? Du machst ihn noch bei ihr schlecht. Ich schäme mich für dich, aber noch mehr, für mein eigenes Verhalten. Wie konnte ich den Mann, den ich so liebe nur so verletzen."

Er wurde am Schluss immer leiser und stand recht verloren da.

Severus hatte indes wieder die Halle betreten und sich die Hände gerieben. Bei Remus Worten kam er näher und hörte schweigend zu. Sirius beobachtete dies argwöhnisch und seine Augen verengten sich bei Remus Worten.

**Sirius:** „Bitte, dann bleib doch bei dem Mistkerl!" Schnaubend verließ er die Halle und somit Hogwarts.

Remus blieb stehen wo er war und sah betreten zu Boden. Nun hatte er nichts und niemanden mehr. Severus hatte er vor zehn Jahren verletzt. Sirius gerade Heute und Annabelle wollte bei Severus bleiben. Nun war er also allein.

Vorsichtig schlangen sich zwei Arme um Remus Taille und zogen in an dem Körper hinter ihm. Sanft erklang Severus Stimme an Remus Ohr. „Warum bleibst du nicht hier?!" Es war keine Frage, eher eine Feststellung. „Ich habe damals überreagiert. Du hast mir so gefehlt… Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich vernachlässigt habe.

Remus drehte sich in Severus Umarmung um und schlang seine eigenen Arme um dessen Hals. Er schluchzte herzzerreißend. „Sev, es tut mir so leid. Ich war so dumm! Danke, dass du mir verzeihen kannst. Ich tu alles, was du nur willst. Ich liebe doch nur dich!"

Severus hielt ihn weiter umschlungen und streichelte leicht über dessen Rücken. „Das habe ich eben gehört. Wenn du möchtest unterstütze mich in meinen Aufgaben als Schulleiter, damit ich dich niemals wieder vernachlässige."  
Er hob Remus tränenfeuchtes Gesicht am Kinn an, wischte vorsichtig die Spuren auf den Wangen fort und küsste ihn zaghaft auf die Lippen. Sofort zog ihn Remus fester an sich und erwiederte den Kuss wie ein Ertrinkender.

Auch Severus lief nun eine Träne über die Wange. Es hat ihm schon lange leid getan, sich von Remus getrennt zu haben, doch das dieser so leicht mit Black mitgegangen war, hatte ihn verletzt.

Die Schüler hatten vom tatsächlichen Stück an sich kaum etwas mitbekommen, geschweige denn verstanden. Die Liebesromanze voll Eifersucht und Hass hatten sie viel interessanter empfunden. Sie beobachteten ihren Schulleiter und dessen Ex-Mann lächelnd und schlichen leise hinaus, um Annabelle zu berichten, dass sich ihre Eltern versöhnt hatten und Remus Lupin nun in Hogwarts bliebe.

Eine weitere hochzeit der Beiden, schien niemand auszuschließen.

Derweil versanken Severus und Remus weiterhin in ihren Kuss, den sie sicherlich in Severus Schlafzimmer fortsetzen werden….

ENDE


End file.
